Witchy Ways
by lirilaiprophets
Summary: Sam, Dean and Cas encounter a new hunter who lets them in on a few more secrets in the Supernatural universe and ends up getting into a lot of mess for her troubles. Destiel throughout with the introduction of an OC for Sammy. M/M and M/F pairings. Some silliness and violence.
1. Introductions (Eventually)

"C'mon Sammy!" Dean banged on the motel room door for about the third time and grinned.

Sam opened the door and glared at him. He swung his bag onto his back while pushing past Dean and closing the door, "dude, if you weren't so damn loud last night I wouldn't have slept in. And we'd now be on our way instead of still piling things into the car," Sam huffed as he strode towards the Impala, then dropped his bag into the trunk before greeting Castiel, "stop being so damn impatient and let me drop the key off."

Dean snorted as Castiel looked between them with the normal blank stare, "I do not understand, are you angry at our relationship?"

"No, Cas," Sam sighed, "I'm not angry at you at all I just-"

"Doesn't like how we're getting some and he's not!" Dean cut him off with a smug grin.

"-don't like being yelled at for not getting enough sleep even though it's not my damn fault," Sam finished and glared at Dean as he walked to the reception to drop off his room key.

Dean laughed and climbed into the driver's seat as Cas slid into the back and made himself comfortable, "is Sam truly alright with us, Dean?"

"Yeah of course he is," Dean said, smiling at Castiel through the rear view mirror, "he's always been accepting of everyone's everything."

Sam swung into the passenger seat and pulled the door closed, "right, where to now then?"

Dean threw the map at him and shrugged, "dunno, it's not like there's much going on lately, just normal stuff, y'know?"

Sam nodded and suggested they just kept on the same track they'd been going the past couple of weeks. They'd been carefully zig, zagging their way around and dealing with things as they found them; a werewolf here, vampire there, ghost behind them and so on and so forth.

Dean started the Impala and smoothly drew out of the parking lot; he turned onto the road and began coasting in the next leg of their journey. Things had settled down a lot since Cas got back from Purgatory, and since they'd managed to gank that Naomi angel/ chick who was messing with him, a fact that still made Dean grin whenever he thought about it. Team Free Will was in full effect once again, travelling about and hunting whatever poor sucker fell off the rails or was tormenting the local town folk. The only bit of annoyance in the ranks was, as Dean put it, because him and Castiel were getting some and Sam wasn't.

Sam smacked him on the arm for suggesting it for the millionth time and gave up trying to protest against it, reverting to being five years old and putting his fingers in his ears, loudly chanting "LA, LA, LA, LA" whenever Dean decided to try and broach the subject, which made him feel better simply for the annoyed huffs he received from Dean and the slight lip quirk he got from Castiel, which he knew would be anyone else crying with laughter.

Sam and Cas had got a lot closer since he got back from Purgatory as well, mainly because Sam had finally given Dean and Cas the nudge to get together, and because Sam was the one who first noticed something was off with Castiel when Naomi kept kidnapping him for her little liaisons; so in Cas' book, Sam and him were practically best friends. Which, hell, was a good card to pull no matter the situation! It also made the conversations with Dean more bearable, because often Cas would join in on his side, which annoyed Dean even more and made Sam more glad that Castiel was his friend.

"Dean, Sam truly does not care that we are 'getting some' and he is not," Castiel deadpanned from the back seat after Dean had been teasing Sam about it again, seemingly drawing his entertainment from riling up his brother on the empty road.

"Thank you Cas!" Sam smiles smugly at Dean who's now grumbling, "seriously, Dean, why does it bother you that much?"

"_Because you're the one who's supposed to be the long-term guy, not me,"_ Dean thinks, "I dunno man, its just fun to tease you with something," he said instead, grinning and glancing at Sam.

Sam rolled his eyes and glanced out Dean's window, watching a bike speed past them for a few seconds before looking back at his laptop which was now open on his knee, "if we keep going this way it looks like there's a ghost that's pissing about in the town ten miles forward," he says, tapping on the keys slightly.

"Sounds like a plan," Dean said, "seriously though, dude, we'll find you a girl. Preferably one who can kick ass."

"So far the only girls you seem to interact with who can 'kick ass' are in the hunting business," Castiel commented, "are we matching Sam with one of those?"

Sam laughs in slight horror at that thought, "guys, its fine, really!"

Dean looked at him out of the corner of his eye but shrugged and keept on driving, "whatever you say, Sammy."

They pulled into the motel by the small town and Sam let Dean deal with getting the rooms as he rubbed his face and sighed, thinking about catching a nap before they ate lunch. Dean threw his key at him as they got their bags out of the boot, and they wandered to their rooms with an agreement to have an hour before they went and ate.

Sam flopped onto his bed, after dropping his duffel on the chair next to the desk, and closed his eyes, silently wishing that Dean and Cas could keep it in their pants before that night so he'd have at least a little chance of getting some rest.

Sam woke up later to a knocking on his door, and the sound of Dean shouting through the wood. Sam rubbed his eyes and moved off his bed with a sigh, this one's actually pretty comfortable, and opened the door to see Dean looking annoyed, "what's up? Cas refuse a blowie?" Sam smirked as Dean punched his arm.

"Unfair, Sammy, low blow," so from that, Sam assumed yes Castiel refused sex so he could nap, god he loved that angel sometimes, "so there's a diner not far from here, I thought we could get suited, get lunch then get on the case?"

Sam raised his eyebrows but shrugged, turning around to change into his 'fed suit', meeting Dean outside ten minutes later and following him to the aforementioned diner. He listened to Dean as he rambled about how Cas decided to explore the town and learn the positions of people in the graveyard in case it was a ghost they needed to salt and burn.

Over lunch they reviewed what had happened in the town, carefully making notes of where the 'ghost' had turned up and whether there was a pattern to the sightings. Half way through a girl walked into the diner and took a seat at a table across the room from them, Sam only spared her half a glance as she tucked her hair behind her ear and read through a file after she ordered some food with a grin. Ok, so Sam spared her more than half a glance.

Dean downed the last of his coke and pulled a face at Sam, who rolled his eyes and gathered up their notes; the two of them headed out the door and began canvassing the town to see what they could find out about the spirit.

It turned out to be a basic haunting, and even Sam was bored with the details of it by the time they traipsed back to the motel rooms and sat around the desk in Dean's room to put together what they knew.

Castiel joined them soon after they'd figured out who the ghost was, and informed them that the body of the ghost was easy enough to get to, it was on the edge of the cemetery which was, thankfully, out of view from the church or the road; which meant that they wouldn't have to be too sneaky when they burnt the body, always a plus!

As it grew darker they carefully packed the things they'd need into bags, and grabbed an extra shovel for Cas so they could dig faster, Dean had decided he could do some 'actual work' instead of just use his mojo, then headed out the door when night time fell proper on the town.

They picked their way in the dark towards the cemetery, following Cas' lead seeing as he'd memorised the route, and found the grave easily. Dean and Sam began to dig as Castiel kept watch, and swapped with Dean part way through so Dean could open the lighter fluid and salt box ready to finish off the deed. When they hit the lid of the coffin Sam let Cas pry it off and glanced around while Dean sprinkled the salt and lighter fluid on the body. Sam thought he saw some movement in the trees near the edge of the cemetery and frowned, squinting and taking a step closer to try and figure out if he'd seen anything at all as Dean lit the body on fire and highlighted the part of the trees Sam was glaring into. Dean clapped him on the shoulder and grinned, making Sam jump slightly and glance away from where he'd been staring before turning back again; assuming the movement in the trees was just the ghost which had now been banished.

They sat by the grave as the flames died away and carefully filled in the hole again, covering the grave with dead leaves and bits of vegetation to make it look like nothing had happened.

"That was annoyingly easy," Dean mumbled as they walked slowly back to the motel, Sam laughed quietly, "though I guess after stopping the apocalypse, and getting rid of dick angels, no offence Cas, and Purgatory monsters alike, a simple ghost would be easy, huh?" Sam nodded with a grin as Castiel shrugged away Dean's 'no offence', "oh! By the way Sammy," Dean said throwing something to Sam over his shoulder, Sam fumbled the small box for a second before realising they were earplugs, Sam groaned as Dean laughed, "so you can get your beauty sleep without us bothering you from now on," he winked and Sam hit his arm with is bag.

"Dude, you're insufferable!" Dean just laughed again.

They got back to their motel rooms and Sam quickly ran into his and put the earplugs in while he got ready for bed, praying they'd work as Dean and Cas put their stuff back into the boot of the Impala.

Dean wandered to the door of the hotel room and opened it, raising his eyebrows as Castiel appeared in the room and sat on the bed, bouncing slightly on the mattress.

"These are comfortable," he stated simply as Dean laughed and shut the door, pulling his shirt off over his head as he turned back around to see Cas watching him closely.

"That's a pretty intense look, Cas," Dean said, raising his eyebrow and dropping his shirt to his side before sauntering over to stand in front of Cas who followed his movements with his eyes.

"I was just thinking," Dean smirked and Cas frowned, "no, nothing like that, the grave we dug up this evening, did it look to be already disturbed to you?"

"I can't say as I paid much attention, Cas," Dean said while placing his hands inside Castiel's trenchcoat and sliding it off his shoulders, "either way it doesn't matter, right? We burned the son of a bitch and its over."

Cas nodded slowly and helped Dean to take off his coat, then made a surprised sound as Dean tackled him the rest of the way onto the bed and began kissing him roughly. Cas sighed and closed his eyes, pushing into Dean's kisses hungrily and lacing his fingers into Dean's hair which earnt him a small groan.

Dean pushed off Cas' suit jacket and started loosening his tie, as Cas started on the buttons of his shirt from the bottom upwards, "do you think Sam has his ear plugs in?" Castiel asked between kisses.

"If he doesn't at the moment, he will in a bit," Dean grinned and bit Cas' neck gently, earning a soft moan when he licked over the same place and blew on the damp skin.

Castiel arched into Dean's touch as he skated his hands down Cas' chest, pulling his arms out of his shirt and throwing it to the side as he reached for Dean's belt and brushed against the bulge forming in his jeans, causing Dean's breath to hitch. He made quick work of the belt and pulled it from the loops in the jeans as Dean palmed him through his slacks, letting out a breathy moan as Dean squeezed him gently.

They opened up each others trousers and slid hands to rest on boxers at the same time, Dean laughing slightly before Cas claimed his mouth again and squeezed his penis through the thin material, making Dean let out a moan and grind into his hand slightly.

Dean slid his hand into Cas' boxers and slowly palmed over him, grinning into the more-biting-than-kissing-kiss as Castiel let out a loud moan and tipped his head back against the bed, where Dean proceeded to mouth along Cas's neck and hum into the vein pulsing in his neck.

Dean pulled back to shuffle fully out of his jeans and underwear as Cas slid out of his and moved onto the bed properly, yelping slightly as Dean jumped onto the bed and made him bounce before crashing their lips together again with a chuckle.

Dean leant his body down slowly and Cas moaned into the kiss as their cocks brushed together, rutting up into the friction without thinking about it and pulling Dean closer by the back of his neck and deepening the kiss with a needy growl.

Dean reached between them and ran his thumb over Castiel's slit, earning him another loud moan and Cas arching up into his touch, Dean grinned as he leant over the bed to grab the lube from his duffel, making Cas' breath hitch when he realised. Dean grinned at him and squeezed some onto his hand, rubbing it into his palm slightly to warm it before teasing his way around Cas' rim, claiming the angel's mouth in another kiss as he did.

Cas groaned and pushed himself down onto Dean's finger, making an impatient noise as Dean slowly started to work inside him, slipping in another finger as Castiel urged him to 'get on with it' and began scissoring them slowly, just to annoy.

Cas writhed and tried to push himself onto Dean more and Dean chuckled, moving his fingers out as Cas pushed down to them, causing Castiel to growl again as Dean laughed properly this time. He gave in quite quickly when Cas began to moan and added a third finger, this time pushing as deep into Cas as he could and mouthing his way over Cas' collarbones as Cas rocked against him and mewled when Dean licked his way up his neck to his ear.

"Hands and knees, angel," Cas groaned as Dean removed his fingers and rolled over quickly into the position he was told as Dean slicked up his cock, sucking in a sharp breath as Dean slowly pushed into him and lay along his back running his hands down Castiel's sides, "oh, that's always so good," Dean moaned into Cas' shoulder.

Cas whined again and rocked slightly on top of Dean, causing a sharp intake of breath from him this time as Dean began to move slowly. Castiel moaned as Dean picked up the pace and rocked with him, feeling Dean pull out slightly more each time he slammed into him. Dean reached around Cas and ran his hand over Castiel's cock, using the lube still on his palm to coat it swiftly before taking hold and speeding up, Cas thrusting into his hand as Dean thrust into Cas.

Castiel moaned loudly as Dean twisted his wrist slightly and adjusted his angle, driving in deeper as he squeezed Cas slightly and moaned as he felt Cas contract around him, so repeated the motion and Castiel fell apart, shouting loudly into the pillow he'd managed to bury his head into with Dean following close behind, with nothing to muffle his own cry.

They lay panting for a few moments while getting their breath under control. Dean carefully wiped Castiel down with his shirt before collapsing into the covers Cas had pulled back for him and curling into Cas' chest.

"There will never be any words of how awesome that is," Dean murmured sleepily as Cas nuzzled his hair and wrapped an arm around Dean's shoulder, humming happily as Dean fell asleep on his chest.

Sam woke up the next morning to the sound of a motorbike starting up outside his door, and blinked into the midday light streaming into his room. He glanced about and saw one of the earplugs laying on the pillow, and smirked. Thankfully if Castiel and Dean had had fun last night, he hadn't heard them.

He stretched and yawned, taking the other out and putting them back into the case that came in the box with them, then dropped them into the top of his duffel bag before wandering to the bathroom to clean his teeth. He subconsciously heard the sound of the motorbike turning off as he closed the door and heard the tell-tale banging on his room door as Dean came to call for him. He wandered over without a shirt on and opened it, glancing around the parking lot at someone strapping a bag onto the back of what he assumed to be the bike he'd heard starting and turning off before they glanced around, seemed to look at him (how should he know, they had their helmet on) and climbed onto the bike, turning it on again and leaving the parking lot behind.

"Dude," Dean snapped his fingers in front of Sam's face, "you gonna gawk or are you actually gonna brush your teeth then get your ass moving? Cas says there's a poltergeist a town over and we're needing to get going."

Sam blinked and realised he'd just been stood staring at the exit of the parking lot and grunted, he threw Dean his room key and went to rinse out his mouth, throwing on a shirt and jumping into the back of the Impala as Dean came out of the reception. Castiel flickered into the passenger seat as Dean closed his door and they were off again, just another day in the life of.

"So, did you like what you saw on that bike this morning Sammy?" Dean asked as they turned into the new town.

"What?" Sam blinked out of his day dream, "which bike?"

Dean laughed and shook his head, "dude, that girl on the bike, you were eyeing her up like no one's business, think you freaked her out with the speed she left the lot!"

Sam blinked again and shrugged, "I dunno man, it was more the fact of the bike, it just seems like wherever we go there's a bike there too."

Castiel tilted his head, "I agree, I have also noticed a bike a few of the stops we have made."

"So what, you think we're being followed?" Dean asked as he pulled the Impala in to park, "this shouldn't take long, right? We can carry on driving after we're done and try to lose any tail we've got. This place is tiny and the church is a few miles out into the wilderness from what Cas has said."

"Is it?" Sam asked rubbing the back of his neck.

Dean gave him a strange look, "dude, how out of it were you in the car? We were talking about it," Sam just shrugged and mumbled something about being followed and it should be bothering Dean more, which earned him a clap on the arm and Dean saying in a sing-song voice, "Sammy's getting paranoid!" to which Sam shoved his hand off and glared at him.

"So, let me guess, you also know who the guy is that we're burning?"

Dean shook his head, "that, we don't know, so time to get sleuthing!"

They managed to find the house in question easily enough, as soon as they asked about 'strange occurrences' people pointed them towards a house on the edge of the town which was mostly boarded up, Sam rolled his eyes at the cliché ness of the situation as he looked through the owner's log he'd been given access to by the townsfolk, "so, get this, the person who owned this house three before the last guy who boarded it up, pulled a classic blue murder on his family."

Dean blinked and looked between Sam and Cas, the latter of whom had muttered an 'ah' then glanced at Dean, "a 'blue murder' is a more common term for 'murder-suicide'," Castiel clarified as Dean muttered 'I knew that' and Sam snorted.

"Apparently the guy's body was trapped in the chimney after he offed himself, the townsfolk didn't want to bury him in the church so chose to bottle him up in the house he 'committed his sin'," Sam read while rolling his eyes, "at least its easy to find. Dude, was it always this easy?" he asked while throwing the log onto the seat beside him as Dean looked out the front of the car at the house.

"Seems like it," he shrugged, "so what, another nighttime jaunter into the burning of some creepy ass bastard?" Sam shrugged but nodded as he caught sight of movement out of the corner of his eye which looked like a flash of blonde hair, but when he turned to look there was nothing there.

"What did the family look like?" Cas asked while staring at Sam.

Sam pulled a face and opened the file, "er, the dad, who did the deed, was tall and had blonde hair, the mom had brown hair and green eyes, and their kid looked like her but not like him. Maybe he thought it was illegitimate?" Sam guessed that the flash of blonde hair might have been answered by the ghost of the dad.

"We're not giving the guy alibi's here Sammy, let's just go get something to eat then come back later."

Sam closed the file and glanced around the grounds of the house again, nodding as Dean started the engine and drove away.

They ate slowly and talked about whatever came to the front of their minds, wasting the time in a booth in a bar before it got dark and they decided it would be safe to get to the house and turn up the body so they could settle the spirit and let the townsfolk rest easy in their beds instead of being thrown out of them every other night.

They drove slowly around to the back of the house and Dean turned the engine off before looking over his shoulder at Sam, "right, how shall we play this? Cas on lookout and you and me ganking the guy?"

"If that's fine by Cas, sure," Sam shrugged, Castiel nodded his consent and they snuck up to the house, guns in belts and armed with iron pokers, you could never be too careful!

They made their way into the creaking house by the, strangely, unlocked back door, but they just put it down to kids playing dares. The dust coating the floor looked like it hadn't been disturbed for a while, and they all tread lightly so as to not trigger any sneezing fits. Castiel came in last and closed the door quietly behind them, though Sam and Dean cringed at the light 'click' that the door made and glanced about carefully, their guns in hand and ready to fire at a second's notice.

"So, where did the file say the guy's body was sealed in?" Dean whispered as he peered around a door frame

"The bedroom the guy shared with his wife," Sam whispered back, indicating the stairs and taking a step forwards, the floor creaked under him and he froze, holding his breath for a second before letting it out and grinning at Dean, "looks like no one's ho-" then yelping as he was thrown into a wall and pinned there by a ghostly figure.

"So much for a lookout Cas!" Dean shouted as he took a swing at the figure with his iron poker. The figure disappeared as Castiel mumbled an apology as he thought they could deal with a poltergeist and Dean rolled his eyes.

A shriek to his left made him turn and swing wildly with the poker as a second figure came flying out of the house at him, "what the fuck?!" Dean shouted as what looked to be the mom disappeared under the touch of the iron, "I thought it would just be the guy?!"

"Apparently not, shit!" Sam said while swinging at the newly, re-materialised male that had thrown him into the wall in the first place, "I just hope the kid isn't around too otherwise, oof!" Sam was cut off by the ghost hitting him from behind with a desk and sending him sprawling as Dean called out a warning.

"Slow on the uptake Sammy!" Dean called as he threw his poker at the poltergeist, before pulling Sam up and aiming his gun carefully, looking around to find where they'd come from next, Sam picked up his poker and moved towards the stairs.

"Yeah well be quicker with your damn warnings," Sam mumbled, wiping the side of his face and shaking dust out of his hair as the two ghosts appeared at the bottom of the stairs and started to advance towards them. Castiel appeared at his other side with the poker Dean had thrown and brandished it like he would his angel sword, glaring at the ghosts and sneering slightly, "why don't you just go and burn them, Cas?" Sam asked, adjusting his grip on his own poker and eyeing the ways to get to the stairs.

"I thought you wanted to?" Cas asked while flicking his eyes towards the younger Winchester, Sam snorted and was about to retort when the two ghosts stopped and shrieked in pain, going up in flames as the three men stood and watched, mouths agape.

"What the fuck?!" Dean said again as he and Sam raced towards the stairs and took them two at a time. Cas zapped his way to the top and followed them into the room where they saw the glow of a fire coming from, two bodies in the chimney breast on fire and the smell of burning salt stinging their noses. The three of them looked around and Sam heard a noise from outside, he dashed to the window and glared into the darkness as he heard a bike start up and speed away through the fields surrounding them.

"So, what, bike girl is a hunter?" Sam said with a glance over his shoulder at Dean and Castiel.

"Looks like it," Dean said as he watched the bodies fall apart, "but I guess we'll never know unless Cas zaps us after her. Why didn't you tell us there was someone else here man?!" Dean rounded on Castiel who was stood in the centre of the room looking confused.

"I had no knowledge she was there," he said as the other two found themselves in the Impala, "but if we wish to follow her, I suggest we move."

Dean didn't say anything else, and turned the key in the ignition, tearing off in the same direction Sam saw the bike go, and grinning when Sam (who was sat shotgun) said he could see the tracks from the bike in the dirt and Dean floored his baby as fast as she could go.

"I hope this girl isn't on a speed bike or anything, or even my baby might not catch her," Dean grumbled as they flew across open country roads.

"I can see tail lights!" Sam said suddenly pointing in front of them at a red light slowly coming more into focus, "so either no, she isn't on a speed bike or she's wanting to be caught."

They watched the lights take the curve of the road and disappear behind some trees, Dean swore and revved the Impala to go faster, reaching the curve as Sam strained forward in his seat to see where the lights were, pointing as the bike seemed to slow in front of them and Dean let up on the gas pedal carefully, ready to shove his foot down if the bike sped up again.

They watched the bike slow to a stop and the figure on it climb off carefully, seemingly fighting with themselves to do it as they pulled up close behind the bike. The figure kept their helmet on but looked seemingly straight at them, holding one hand behind it – her- and the other on the handle of her bike, ready to jump back on in a second if she needed to.

"Cas, what can you read off her?" Dean asked from behind the wheel, both his and Sam's eyes trained on the lone figure who seemed to tense even more when they didn't get out of the car.

"I… Cannot read anything, it is almost as if she does not exist," Castiel said while frowning. Dean's eyes flicked to him in the mirror.

"As in she has sigils, or as in she _shouldn't_ exist?"

"I cannot tell," Cas said, flitting out of the car and appearing behind the figure, who yelped as Castiel brought her arm out from behind her back and made her drop the knife she was holding before bringing it above her head and lifting her off the ground slightly.

Sam and Dean shouted slightly as Cas lifted her up by her arm and dove out of the car, moving closer to hear a voice that was definitely not American shouting profanities at Castiel.

"Put me down you goddamn son of a bitch or I swear to every deity that I will… Do something very unpleasant to you!"

"Well that was convincing," Dean said while folding his arms and chuckling, the girl turned towards him and Dean could feel the glare coming through the helmet, "how's about you act nicer and tell us why you shot out of that house?"

"How's about you get him to put me down so I can take off my damn helmet?!" the girl spat, the accent clearly coming out as British, Yorkshire, as she wriggled the arm that Cas held onto and gestured with the other one.

Castiel met Dean's eye as he nodded, and gently lowered her arm and let her go, "thanks for nothin'," she grumbled as she rolled her shoulder and the brothers heard it click slightly before she sighed and took off her helmet. The girl shook out her blonde hair then turned the full force of her glare onto the two brothers, and Dean felt like he'd been hit by another Cas, her eyes were as bright, if not a brighter, blue as his were.

He heard Sam take in a sharp breath next to him and turned to him as Sam started speaking, "you were in the diner! It was your bike that woke me up in the motel before we got to this town!"

The girl shifted her glare to him, "no shit Sherlock, what're you doing, followin' me? Or is it just coincidence that we've ended up in the same town five in a row?"

"Wait, what? Five?" Dean asked, snapping his attention back to the girl who somehow managed to bite both lips at once and mutter a 'bugger' at the same time, "_five_ towns? If anything sunshine we've only seen you at two. So spill."

The girl glanced at Castiel stood behind her and sighed, putting her helmet onto the seat of her bike and rubbing the back of her neck before flicking her fringe out of her face and looking back to Sam and Dean, "yeah, five, the first three I saw you there and just left, 'cus hell why would I get in the way of the Winchesters? But after the last two, I figured you were either following or hunting me; hence the scarpering from the last place after I saved your arses. Which you're welcome for, by the way," she folded her arms and raised her eyebrow, Dean went to make a retort but Sam cut him off.

"Yeah, um, thanks? Why would we be hunting you?"

The girl shifted and licked her bottom lip, seemingly trying to go through her bike to move away from Castiel, "well y'know, when two of the best hunters out there and their angel seem to be following you its not that much of a jump," she glanced nervously at the three of them again while fidgeting.

"Cas, can you tell us what's going on in that head of hers?" Dean asked suddenly, the girl suppressed a grin so quickly Sam was almost sure he'd missed it, but when he looked again he could see it there in here eyes as plain as if she was beaming at the three of them.

Castiel frowned at the back of her head, "no, I cannot, it is the same as when she was in the last house, I cannot see anything of her save for her physical presence."

"And how would you explain that?" Dean spat at the girl.

"Wow, all politeness aren't you?" the girl scowled and uncrossed her arms, balling her hands into fists at her sides.

"Look," Sam said holding up his hands and trying to calm everyone down, "the last time we ran into someone British she didn't exactly ruffle us the right way," Sam glanced at Dean and saw his brother set his jaw but not say anything, "so, how come Cas can't 'see' you?"

The girl glared at Dean a second longer before looking at Sam and her gaze softening, "you're the peacemaker of the group then? I get that," she sighed, "there's no way to say this without you pulling some weapon on me," Sam saw Dean tense more and his hand twitch to the gun at his belt, he saw the girl tense too and knew she'd seen the movement, "but I'm willing to let your angel check my soul so you know I'm actually good," she said quickly.

"What are you?" Dean said between clenched teeth.

The girl's eyes flicked to Castiel, "I'm a witch. But not a witch like you've encountered!" she said quickly, raising her hands as Dean brought his gun to point at her, "not one who's made a stupid demon deal!" Sam put his hand on Dean's arm and shook his head minutely as Dean glanced at him, frowning at the sneer on the girl's face at the word 'demon'. Dean lowered his arm slightly and the girl relaxed a little; her breath escaping in a grateful rush though Sam could still see the tension in her legs as if she was ready to dive to the side at any time, which was wise, "there are other types of witch, ones which are born with magic, we don't need to make deals with demons to be able to do stuff, and we've pretty much got the same powers as angels but without the wings and the flying, hence the bike, but we're mostly good. I mean about ninety percent of us are hunters, just y'know, we mostly keep to oursen 'cus when we say 'oh hey I'm a witch' it doesn't exactly go down well," the words flew out of her mouth in a rush as she looked between Sam, Dean and the barrel of Dean's gun, seemingly not daring to look away in case Dean decided to pull the trigger when she did.

"So, wait, _other_ types of witch? Are there more than just demon ones and 'non' demon ones?" Sam asked, his brain reeling a little, the girl nodded and gulped slightly, taking a breath to steady herself.

"Yeah… Yeah, there's a few, I mean there are elementals, and your run of the mill ones, like me, and there's the demon idiots but they're more normal people who've landed people like me with a bad rep," she gave a hollow smile and shrugged slightly, her hands still in the air, "then there's your faery witches, and your shadow witches, but those ones definitely keep to themsen; some of us claim the title of hunter witch 'cus we're the ones who hunt like you guys would, but mostly we don't bother with that one," she shrugged properly and smiled a bit brighter as Sam pushed Dean's arm down and he didn't resist, "so, yeah, if you want your angel to check out my soul, then we can all go our merry ways and I'll not bother you again," the girl clapped her hands together and glanced at Cas and then back to Sam and Dean.

Dean looked at Sam and then glanced at Castiel before looking back at the girl, "now why would we part ways? Seems like you've got some info we could do with having if you're telling the truth."

The girl frowned again, "what purpose would I have of lying to you? Your angel could smite me in a second," she said waving an arm vaguely in Castiel's direction.

"Look, just, Cas would you check her soul?" Sam said rubbing the bridge of his nose with his thumb and forefinger.

Cas nodded and moved around to in front of the girl, "you may want to sit down, this could be… Unpleasant," this brought a chuckle from the girl.

"Been through it before, blue eyes, I know how unpleasant it can be," she smiled and shrugged as Sam and Dean moved forwards to watch closer.

The girl adjusted how she was stood and took a deep breath, then nodded at Cas and closed her eyes. Castiel glanced at Sam and Dean, Sam shrugged and stepped closer to the girl as Dean nodded with stony eyes, his jaw still set in suspicion.

Cas raised his hand, "I am going to start now."

"Whenever you're ready blue ey-" her sentence was cut off by a sharp gasp as Castiel's hand slowly pushed into her chest and she hissed in pain as Cas closed his eyes and put the rest of his hand into her, a bright white light shining around his wrist as he 'gently' found what he was looking for and withdrew his hand, the girl swayed slightly and Sam reached out as if to steady her as she took another deep breath and leant away from him, "eyes," she said shakily and smiled at Cas.

"Well?" Dean barked.

"She is telling the truth."

"She isn't lying to you? She's already hidden from you apparently," Dean said while still glaring at the girl.

"Yes, a soul cannot be faked, though I believe the only way you would believe me is if you felt it yourself."

"Is there a way to do that?" Dean asked and Sam stared at him, his jaw dropping open as Cas nodded hesitantly.

"Yes, it would require me putting both hands in with yours between mine, but it is a lot more painful than what I have just done."

The girl squirmed as Dean said, "what are we waiting for then?"

"Woah! Dean! Maybe you should ask her first?" Sam said moving to step between the girl and Dean.

"Yeah, I'd kinda like a say in who gets inside me, thanks," the girl said, folding her arms and cringing, "that wasn't meant to sound so much like an innuendo."

Dean grinned for a second despite himself, "sorry sugar, but I want to know if you're telling the truth with my own… Feel?" he glanced at Castiel who shrugged and rolled his eyes. Sam let out a strange noise.

"That is just so wrong dude," but he looked over his shoulder at the girl, "you alright with that?"

The girl shrugged and uncrossed her arms, "I guess; if that'll make you not wanna shoot me, sure."

"You may want to brace yourself more for this one," Castiel said as she shrugged and leant against her bike slightly.

"What's your name?" Sam asked as he moved to her side out of the way.

The girl flashed him a grin, "finally someone has manners, Tannia Colt, but y'know, call me whatever you wanna."

Sam smiled slightly and watched as Castiel sandwiched one of Dean's hands between his. Tannia took another deep breath and looked at the three hands nervously before widening her stance and closing her eyes again. Cas glanced at her before touching the three hands to her chest and she squirmed, then cried out in pain as Cas gently pushed forwards, the light coming from a larger hole and slightly brighter this time. Her knees buckled slightly and Sam caught her with an arm under hers and held her up as she shook with pain, she clenched her teeth and breathed deeply a few times while flinching every time Castiel and Dean's hands moved.

Castiel carefully moved his and Dean's hands and Dean blinked in surprise when Cas said, "there, do you feel that?" and Dean nodded, Cas carefully but quickly removed their hands and Tannia sagged against Sam with a whimper.

"You," she took a deep breath, "weren't kidding when you said that was more painful…" she said between gasps before passing out in Sam's arms.


	2. Hunter's Cabin

"How long does it take for someone to wake up from this?" the voice was fuzzy and quiet.

"It can take up to a week for a normal human," this one was more gravely.

"Good job I'm not just human then," Tannia mumbled and moved gingerly, realising she was in a bed and covered in a blanket. She opened her eyes to see Sam sat in a chair next to the bed, and Castiel stood by the window of the room, both of them staring at her, "well that's not creepy," she said a bit louder and cringed as she pushed herself onto her arms and slid up the bed to lean against the headboard, dropping her head back and closing her eyes as she rested a hand on her chest where Cas and Dean had felt her soul.

"How do you feel?" Sam asked gently.

"If you'd get the number of that truck, I'd be very grateful," Tannia replied as her hand glowed blue for a few moments over her chest, "otherwise, just peachy," she sighed in relief and looked around the room she was in, it looked like a cabin. She turned to Sam and Cas and raised her eyebrows, "where are we? I thought I'd come to on the side of the road."

Sam looked scandalised, "dude! No. Why would we just leave you there? I mean, Dean kinda wanted to but I wouldn't let him, and Cas felt guilty," Tannia looked at Castiel who shrugged sheepishly, it was a weird look on the angel, "so we brought you here. It's a hunter's cabin."

"'Hunters' as in deer and birds or us?" Tannia asked looking around the room again.

"Us," Sam said, offering her a bottle of water which Tannia reached for gladly, taking a couple of small swigs before handing it back and sighing, "so you really have a lot of powers the same as Cas?"

"Yeah, healing being the main one," she grinned and cringed, "it's a fun one to explain if I get picked up by doctors, so I do my best to not be anywhere near them."

Castiel's lip twitched into a smile and Sam grinned as they heard the door downstairs open, "that's Dean back with food, hope you like Chinese," Sam said standing up and stretching.

"Well now I just feel spoilt," Tannia said, carefully swinging her legs out of bed and standing, noticing how Cas and Sam leant towards her as if ready to catch her before she waved them away and followed them down the stairs and into a living room with a fire in the grate.

Dean was pulling boxes out of a bag on the table and glanced up as the three of them came into the room, "so, sleeping beauty awakens," he said tightly.

"Where?" Tannia asked glancing around, "why did no one tell me we're in the Grimm tales?" Sam sniggered and Dean seemed to relax a bit, "oh, you mean me? Dude, I'm flattered," Tannia winked and laughed.

Dean rubbed the back of his neck and smiled slightly, "sorry about that."

"S'fine," Tannia waved her hand dismissively, "did you guys leave my bike behind?"

"No," Cas said, "it is outside, I brought it with us. Your bag is on the sofa."

Tannia nodded and wandered to her bag, "what, you guys didn't go through my stuff?" she said in surprise as the lock on her bag was intact.

Sam looked scandalised, again, and spluttered so Castiel answered, "no, a breach of privacy would be too much after the soul fiasco," as Dean sheepishly turned away. Tannia nodded and pulled a key on a chain out of her top before opening up her bag and pulling out a leather-bound book.

"That your journal?" Sam asked with interest, his face smoothing out and looking curious as Tannia nodded, undoing the knot tying it together with one hand before flicking through it and passing it to him at a page titled 'Witches'.

"Dean said you wanted the info I have, it'll take a while to go through unless I summarise for you, but if you still want it, there it is."

Sam eagerly dove into the book as Dean passed out the food, carefully propping the book open on the table as he broke apart his chopsticks and began to eat, Dean passed Tannia a carton of food with a pair of chopsticks and a teasing grin without asking if she wanted a fork and dug his own out of the bag, complete with plastic fork.

Tannia pulled apart her chopsticks and rubbed them together to remove the splinters before opening the carton of food Dean had passed her and began eating easily with the chopsticks, hearing Sam snort at the look of 'well fuck you then' on Dean's face and catching Castiel's lip twitching in amusement.

They ate quietly for a while before Sam started grilling her with questions about the things in her journal.

"Ok, in the most basic terms," Tannia said after swallowing her food, "Elementals always come in groups of four, so you've got fire, water, air and earth; if one of them dies the group gain the powers of whatever element died in the sense of that power goes into the body of the nearest living one of their group. If three of them die the remaining one either goes mad and pretty much explodes with the force of power roiling inside them or they can distribute them to three new people. Apparently it's not an easy task," Tannia frowned in sympathy as Sam gawked slightly, "and if all four of them die at once, then the element powers just latch onto another group. Witches like me, the run of the mill kind, are born into families normally, same as any other kid, but they have weird things happen around them from birth, then when they're about five they get taken or sent away and get trained in their magic."

"Like 'Harry Potter'?" Dean asked with a snort through his food.

Tannia grinned, "less trains and secret castles, but essentially, yeah. Faery and Shadow witches tend to be born in families of the same kind, so theirs is kinda a familial trait."

Sam nodded with a 'huh' and asked to flick through the rest of the journal, Tannia shrugged her approval as she chewed another mouthful of noodles and Dean moved her journal so he could see it too.

Castiel was sat next to Tannia on the other side from Sam and he raised his head from staring at the table to stare at her, Tannia raised her eyebrow at him and gave him a questioning look, "how is it that until I touched your soul I could not sense you?"

Tannia squirmed slightly as Dean's head snapped towards her and Sam let out a huff, "well, we're kinda born with sigils on our bones, and in our blood, as weird as that sounds. Magic is a natural thing and it protects us wherever we go. But those of us who are less inclined to help and more likely to hinder aren't as hidden."

"So, what, if we come across someone who wants to hurt us Cas will be able to tell?" Sam asked, leaning back in his chair.

Tannia nodded, "in the sense of he'll feel uneasy around them, but more 'cus he can feel bad things radiating from them rather than 'cus he can't sense them at all," she smiled apologetically at Cas. "How long was I actually out?"

Sam glanced at his watch, "about four hours, took us two of those to get here and then you just kinda lay there looking a bit too dead for my liking."

Tannia pulled a face, "sorry to have been a burden," Sam spluttered against her apology but she held up her hand, "I'll get on my way then, thanks for not leaving me at the side of the road," she stood up and flipped her journal closed before Dean put his hand on top of it. Tannia glared at him.

"Woah, so you're just gonna up and leave?"

"Why shouldn't I? I've told you what you need to get by."

Dean glanced at Sam who was giving him a weird look before moving his hand off Tannia's and shrugging, "I guess I feel bad for the whole," he waved a hand at him, Cas and Tannia's chest, "thing. If you wanna stick around a bit and y'know, gather back your strength the least we can do is look out for you."

Tannia blinked at him and looked at Sam and Castiel, Cas was staring at Dean, who was glaring at Tannia, and Sam shrugged, showing he was fine with it. Tannia sat back down slowly and took a drink of water from the bottle Sam had given her earlier before shrugging and leaning back in her chair, "I'm fully healed, benefits of magic," she said waggling her fingers about, "but its been a while since I worked with people, so I guess it won't do me any harm seeing as I could get some decent pointers from you guys," she grinned.

"Cool. There's only two bedrooms in this place though, so you'll have to share with Sammy," Dean said while flicking open her journal again.

"That's cool, I'll sleep on the couch," both Tannia and Sam said at the same time, earning them a weird look from Dean.

"The couch ain't that big," Sam punched his arm lightly as Tannia raised her eyebrows and laughed, "ow! Okay I got it jeez I was making a joke!"

"You take the bed upstairs," Sam said glaring at Dean a second longer, "I'll sleep on the couch. I wouldn't feel right making you sleep on that thing."

"How long are we gonna be here?" Tannia asked, glancing at Dean who mumbled 'about a week, I dunno' "well then its only fair we take it in turns, from the look on your face that thing isn't very comfy," she said nudging her head towards the couch against the back wall. Sam cringed and nodded as Tannia chuckled.

They spent the rest of the night talking about the things in Tannia's journal and the different things they'd hunted over bottles of beer and the fortune cookies from the Chinese. Tannia laughing a bit too much when all three of them read 'a new friend comes your way' and Dean looked very confused and mumbling about it being a duff batch.

Dean started to yawn and stood up, "well I dunno about you guys but I'm off to bed. Cas?" Castiel stood up and followed Dean upstairs. Tannia raised her eyebrow and glanced at Sam who'd cringed.

"I really hope you have earplugs. You're gonna need them," he said to her questioning look.

"Or, y'know, I could just put a soundproof barrier around the room they're in," Tannia shrugged and flipped through John's journal, which, much to Dean's displeasure, Sam had insisted on sharing with her. Sam blinked and shrugged, mumbling 'that too' and went back to questioning her about the things she'd hunted.

Tannia woke up with the sun streaming through her window, and quietly got dressed before creeping downstairs, unsure as to whether anyone else was awake. She peered into the room Dean and Cas had claimed through the key hole on the way past and saw the two of them asleep in the bed.

When she reached the foot of the stairs she pulled on her bike leathers quietly, then eyed her way through the living room to see Sam lying on his back with his arm over his eyes and tried to guess the best way to get to the front door. She began to creep around the back of the couch when Sam's hand grabbed her arm and she stopped herself from breaking it by grabbing the back of the couch.

"Where do you think you're going?" Sam asked quietly, moving his arm so he could look at Tannia out of the corner of his eye, "I thought you were fine staying." Tannia blushed slightly as he released her arm and sat up and rubbed the back of her neck embarrassedly. "You realise Dean would just find you again if you decided to bolt, and when he did he'd probably shoot first and ask questions later."

"That requires you to find me, I've got a few tricks which mean you wouldn't," Tannia huffed and jumped over the couch to sit on it as Sam swung around and waved his hand at the spare seat, "why would he care? You guys have your team and I work on my own. I only said that to keep him happy last night. Besides it's not like he'd miss me, I ain't exactly 'lass of the hour' with your big brother."

Sam shrugged and moved to the kitchen to put the kettle on the stove, "there's not much I can say to discourage you, 'cus that's the truth really. But it'd be nice if you said goodbye first," Sam grinned at her while leaning against the counter.

"You make it sound like I'm some sort of one night stand who's trying to sneak away with the walk of shame," Tannia rolled her eyes as Sam spluttered, "chill, its just an observation," she sighed and stood up, pulling her bike leathers off and folding them onto the table she'd picked them up off and flopping back onto the couch as Sam watched her.

"So, what, you were really gonna leave if no one caught you?" he said, turning back to remove the kettle just before it started whistling, glancing toward the stairs but not hearing anything.

Tannia nodded and shrugged as he handed her a cup of coffee, she blew on it distractedly and glanced around the room properly as Sam sat down at the table instead of the couch. Tannia dropped her head onto the back of the couch and sighed. "You guys have enough bad things to deal with without Dean constantly checking to see if I'm on your side," she said quietly.

Sam opened his mouth to reply but heard someone stumbling down the stairs and Dean swear loudly, he saw Tannia smirk but brush it off her face quickly as Dean rubbed his eye with the heel of his hand, wandering into the kitchen with his top off and jeans missing a belt. "I thought I smelt coffee. Sammy, you're a saint," Dean said, clapping his hand on Sam's back and causing him to splutter around the mouthful of coffee that he'd just taken. Tannia laughed and sipped at her own slowly as Dean collapsed next to her on the couch.

"Sorry if me and Cas kept you up last night," Dean said, his eyes twinkling in a way that definitely said he wasn't sorry.

"S'ok, it's not exactly hard to soundproof a room," Tannia grinned back, waggling her fingers at him again and laughing as Dean frowned and Sam snorted.

"That's unfair," Dean mumbled into his mug.

"Sorry sweetie, you're gonna have to try a lot harder to mess with me if you wanna ruffle my feathers," Tannia smiled sweetly as Castiel flickered into the room.

"But, you do not have wings," Cas said while glancing at Dean, Tannia laughed and Dean just rubbed his hand over his face.

"I like your sense of humour, angel," Tannia chuckled when she got her breath back, Castiel's lips twitched slightly and Sam grinned from the kitchen, "so, seeing as I'm apparently stuck with you guys, what's the plan?"

Sam joined them in the living room and unfolded a map, pointing out the direction they've been taking over the past month and watching as Tannia pointed out the towns she'd seen them in, it turned out to be a lot more than five in total, which Dean snapped at her.

Tannia shrugged, "well, y'know, I wasn't exactly gonna tell you I'd been in that many places with you, seeing as the majority of those you guys were there when I pulled into town then moved on to somewhere else, its just these past five that you guys have shown up in _after_ me," she said dragging her finger through the towns in question, "but you guys aren't tracking anything in particular? Just drifting about and killing whatever's messing with the locals?" she frowned as Sam nodded and Dean raised his eyebrows at her.

"OK spill, what do you know that we don't?"

Tannia pulled a face at his tone but stared at the map, following a path but not saying where it went, "I got sent over here 'cus apparently something was up. I've ended up on the same path as you guys for so long I figured you were hunting it too, save for when I thought you were hunting me, but apparently you're not," she shrugged and chewed her bottom lip gently in thought.

"So you gonna tell us what you've been sent to gank?" Dean asked impatiently after the silence stretched on for a couple of minutes.

Tannia grinned and glanced at him as Sam snorted in amusement, "dude, she can rile you up better than I can, I think she should stick around so it's fairer on me."

"He's just easy to rile up," Tannia said with a mischievous glint to her eye, "but I bet I could get under your skin too, gigantor," Sam narrowed his eyes at her as Dean smirked, "but, yeah, what I've been tracking, I'm not entirely sure what it is, the guys who sent me over here were pretty vague as to what it could be. Someone said demon infestation, someone else said a vamp nest, and then others just shrugged when I asked what I'd be hunting but said to be prepared."

Tannia then relayed how she'd been briefed on a disturbance around an area she pointed to on the map; Sam frowned at the scale of the area she pointed to as she shrugged and said it was vague but that's all she'd been given, so she'd been travelling that way and picking up hunts on the way so she didn't get bored.

"Could it be some of those witches you said preferred to work with demons?" Castiel asked from behind her, Tannia blinked and shrugged.

"It's a possibility."

"Why aren't there any omens?" Dean asked, shooting a proud glance at Cas, "I mean, whenever something big's going down there's always omens, right?"

"Witches don't tend to show off like demons and angels, no offence," she flicked her eyes to Castiel, "we just pretty much get on with stuff and then melt away again, I mean, you guys didn't actually notice owt was off with me till I told you what I was, did you?" Sam shrugged at Dean as he narrowed his eyes.

"So how do we get this over with?"

"Same way you would with normal humans," Tannia shrugged, "no need for silver bullets or anything fancy like that," she frowned, "as long as they've not been stupid," she went quiet and stared at the map without saying anything else for a few minutes as Sam and Dean exchanged uneasy glances.

"Stupid like…?" Sam prompted and Tannia blinked.

"Oh, sorry, stupid like… Like putting certain barriers up around themsen to stop bullets and the like harming them. If that's the case then you'll need swords that have been hand crafted, the barriers only count for weapons that have been created in factories and bullets of any kind."

Dean blinked as Sam gave her a look that said 'that was simplified for our benefit wasn't it?' and she shrugged. Tannia then went on to explain what should be looked out for if it was a coven of witches who'd joined up with demons, while Sam got his laptop out and did a few searches, humming slightly as he closed the lid down and reported that there was nothing like what Tannia had suggested happening around the area.

"Well that's that idea shot down, any other ideas, princess?" Dean asked rubbing his hand over his face and scowling at the ceiling, Tannia frowned at him and went to reply but CastielS cut her off.

"Perhaps it is the case, but they have not started whatever they plan to yet?" Dean glared at Cas as Tannia's frown turned to a look of surprise which she directed at the angel, "Dean, you saw Tannia's soul," Tannia flinched slightly, "so you know she is of a trustable nature, perhaps we should give her the benefit of the doubt?"

Dean grumbled and left the room ad Tannia murmured a 'thank you' to Cas, who bowed his head and flitted out of the room saying he was going to check the surrounding area and gather some firewood.

Dean stomped back into the room a few minutes later as Tannia and Sam were discussing routes to take to get to where they were going. "If they've not started anything yet I don't see why we have to rush," Dean mumbled as he twisted the top off a beer bottle and took a deep swig, moving to stand next to Sam and look at the map as Tannia paused and shrugged.

"It's up to you, man, but once it starts it'll all hit at once. Its not like a demon thing where there's fuckloads of build up to give you chance to get there, you need to stop it as soon as you can, preferably before it all kicks off."

"That's why you were trying to leave this morning?" Sam asked, then cringed as Dean exploded.

"You were WHAT?"

Tannia pulled a face and threw a quick glare at Sam, "I was trying to leave to get back on whatever wild goose hunt I've been sent on. My supervisor wouldn't have shipped me over here if there wasn't _something_ that I needed to check up on."

"So what, you got sent out here alone? What, are you some kind of fucking super witch and you've not told us that either?" Dean glared at her, Tannia stood up and returned the glare, clenching her fists slowly.

"If I was I'd just bust your chops right here and now and leave, but in case you've forgotten my _soul_ is 'too pure' to hurt someone just 'cus they're being an arsehole."

Sam jumped up and quickly placed himself between the two of them as Castiel flickered back into the room, "hey, enough already," Dean carried on glaring at Tannia.

"Cas, did you know the witch was aiming to leave?"

"Yes," Cas nodded, "I saw no need to stop her as she is no danger to anyone save those she is hunting."

Dean turned his glare to Castiel briefly then looked at Sam, "so, why'd you stop her?"

"Curiosity," Sam bit back, "I'm as worried about all this as you but at least I don't go around waving my macho-ness on a stick which reads 'asshole'," Tannia snorted and folded her arms, looking away from Dean and inspecting the door frame to the stairs.

"I did not see such a flag," Cas said while frowning, causing Tannia to laugh and Dean to stare at him with a very confused face. Tannia shook herself and the last of the tension left her body.

"Seriously, I love your sense of humour," she said, grinning at Cas as she moved to help him put some more wood into the fire.

Dean threw a pillow at Sam who snorted and jumped back into being awake, "keeping you up, are we?" Tannia grinned from behind her beer and went back to talking with Castiel. Sam grumbled about the couch and flopped his head back again, "well you're gonna have to man up 'cus she," Dean pointed to Tannia, "is apparently a flight risk so you're having to sleep on that again tonight."

"Sam can sleep on the bed," Tannia said, glancing at the younger Winchester, "I don't need much sleep. More than an angel of course but not as much as you guys. If you're that bothered I'm more than happy to be babysat by you guys in turns," she finished with a grumble.

Dean looked between the other three in the room and shrugged, "fine, I'll take first watch and Cas can take second. Sammy can get his beauty sleep," he huffed out a surprised breath as Sam launched the pillow at him and it hit him in the side of the head, making Tannia laugh and Castiel quirk his lips into a smile. Sam stood up and bid the rest of them goodnight as he walked up the stairs and they heard the bedroom door close. Dean stared at Tannia and she wriggled slightly under his glare.

"If you have a question you can ask it you know, I'll answer if I can," she mumbled and curled up in the chair she was sat in, flicking her gaze to Dean who softened his glare and coughed.

"Sorry, I'm just used to girls coming into this group and either dying or fucking everything up," Tannia scoffed and glared at him slightly, "I'm not saying that's what you're gonna do," Dean leant forward and put his arms on his knees, "but with a track record like we've got you can't fault a guy for being wary."

Tannia regarded him quietly then nodded, "yeah, I guess you can't be blamed for that," she smiled softly and watched the fire flickering in the grate.

Cas glanced between them and stood up, "I will leave you to your, bonding," and then flickered out of the room, Dean looked appalled and gaped like a fish as Tannia laughed behind her hand, trying to stifle it to not disturb Sam.

"That… He didn't…" Dean floundered, causing Tannia to laugh harder and give up trying to stifle it. After a few moments she managed to calm down and wiped at her eyes.

"I get it, its fine, awkward angel politics and all that," she waved her hand, "not the first time I've dealt with them, and hey, I like that one, he's a lot less stiff than the others," she chuckled again.

"Yeah well hands off, that angel's taken," Dean said with a frown.

"Dude, I wasn't meaning it like that, I get that you and him have a thing, you don't exactly hide it," Dean blushed and took a swig from his beer as Tannia smiled smugly, "I guess he just thought that seeing as you were pulling the stick out of your own arse he'd leave you to it so you'd not feel like you had to keep the macho bull up," Tannia grinned and finished the last of her beer.

Dean pulled a face at her but smiled, "yeah, probably. I might've been wrong about you, y'know."

Sam stumbled down in the morning to find Tannia curled up in the chair with a blanket over her, sleeping comfortably and Cas reading through her journal.

"I thought she didn't need sleep?" Sam whispered with a grin. Castiel shrugged and didn't take his eyes from the pages he was scanning, turning a page as Sam made coffee and pushed some bread into the toaster. When the toast popped back up Tannia jumped into wakefulness and looked around blearily, giving a very confused glance to the blanket and Cas, who was now staring at her.

"When Dean and I swapped watch you fell asleep, so I put the blanket around you and read your journal, I hope you do not mind?" Tannia shook her head and rubbed at her eyes with a yawn.

"Looks like that soul trick took more out of me than I thought," she mumbled as she stood slowly and stretched, making a satisfied noise as she flopped back onto the chair and jumping slightly as Sam stuffed a plate of toast and a cup of coffee into her hands. "Um, thanks," she said, grinning at him as he went back into the kitchen to make his own. "So, are we staying here for a few more days or moving on?" she asked after eating one of the slices of toast and Sam joined them back in the living room.

Sam shrugged as they heard the bathroom door bang and Castiel disappeared, "I have no clue, but please soundproof the bathroom," Sam cringed as Tannia laughed and assured him it was done.

Dean jumped as he felt Castiel's hands on him in the shower, then smirked as Cas trailed his hands down his body and cupped his ass from behind him, "mornin' to you too," he mumbled as Cas squeezed slightly and stepped against Dean's back, the angel rubbing his crotch into Dean's ass and causing him to gasp as he felt the angel hardening as he did so, "eager, are we?"

Cas leant forward to whisper in Dean's ear, "am I not allowed to wish you good morning?" then proceeded to nibble down Dean's neck, causing him to groan happily.

"Well, when you put it like that," Dean grinned and tipped his head out of the way to give Cas better access. Castiel reached around to the wash bag on the shelf, and took out the lube that Dean had stashed there, Dean grinned and thanked his brain for always thinking about sex. Cas dropped some onto his hand and pushed his fingers into Dean's ass crack, smoothing around his hole and pushing in with two fingers gently, causing Dean to both hiss and moan at the same time, "yep, eager," he murmured as he widened the stance of his legs and Cas started stretching him slowly.

Castiel grinned and mouthed over Dean's shoulder, adjusting his angle and curling his fingers inside Dean, causing him to shudder and let out a loud moan as he brushed carefully around the knot of muscle inside him and then flicked the top of his finger over it. Cas pushed in a third finger and stopped moving, watching as Dean groaned and rocked back onto his hand, urging Castiel to move with a breathless moan of "please Cas."

Cas poured more lube into his hand and stroked himself a couple of times before lining up with Dean, who'd shrunk down as he parted his legs and braced his arms against the wall, then pushing into him in one go, causing Dean to hiss again and the two of them to still as Dean adjusted. Dean shuddered as he moved his hips gently to signal to Cas to move.

Cas pumped in and out of Dean slowly, making sure he was fully relaxed before snapping in suddenly and causing Dean to throw his head back and moan loudly, which made Castiel groan and make the same move again. Dean moved to lean on one hand and brought his other hand to his own cock, stroking in time with Cas and applying the same flicking technique he used to get Cas off. He hummed in pleasure at the noise Castiel made when he clenched around him, a half-choked moan of his name sneaking out from his lips.

Cas leant forward and bit at Dean's shoulder, and Dean moaned loudly as he came over his hand, feeling Cas' rhythm judder as he did the same with the pressure too much around him.

Dean came back to himself to Castiel washing him down gently and smiled before turning around, pinning Cas against the other side of the shower and kissing him gently. Cas sighed happily and kissed him back, winding his hands gently around Dean's waist as Dean cupped his cheek and stroked across his cheekbone before taking the sponge off Castiel and turning him around to wash his back, massaging into his shoulders and making Cas hum happily.

They wandered downstairs after drying to find Sam and Tannia in a heated conversation about the merits of knowing different banishing symbols and exorcism chants. Dean rolled his eyes and threw the kettle onto the stove, realising it might not be a bad thing that the witch could block the sounds of him and Cas going at it if it meant that Sam wouldn't glare at him all day.

Dean flopped down next to Sam with his coffee and flicked his gaze between him and Tannia as they batted different phrases backwards and forwards between them, raising his eyebrows at Castiel who was watching them both with his head tilted, occasionally adding his own thought to their conversation. Dean shook his head and closed his eyes, sliding down in his seat and letting his mind drift slightly as the conversation tailed off, both Sam and Tannia seemingly happy with whatever mumbo-jumbo they'd been talking about.

Tannia stood up and stretched, "you guys mind if I go for a run?" Dean opened his eyes and looked at her in surprise. "I've been cooped up inside for too long, I'm antsy," she pulled a face at him.

Sam stood up, "give me like 5 minutes and I'll come with you," he said, heading to the stairs to get changed.

"Wow, you guys really don't trust me not to bolt, do you?" Tannia mumbled as she rummaged through her bag to get a pair of shorts and a different shirt, swapping the shirt with her back to Dean and turning around while pulling her hair into a ponytail. Dean was gaping slightly. "Oh, sorry, yeah, Yorkshire, no shame," Tannia said waving her hand at her t-shirt, "though those two don't necessarily go hand-in-hand," she grinned and dashed up the stairs to change into her shorts, leaving Castiel quirking his lip at Dean in that look which would be someone else laughing hysterically.

Sam walked back into the room in joggers and a t-shirt and glanced at Cas, "what did she say to make him that amused?" Dean just blinked and shook his head.

"Sammy, that girl is too comfortable with us," he said as Tannia wandered back into the room and threw her jeans at her duffel, still grinning.

Sam looked between them and shrugged, leading the way to the door and calling back over his shoulder, "find something good for dinner, dude, take-away gets boring after a while," before following Tannia onto the road and the two of them set off at an easy pace, disappearing around the corner of the house and into the woods around the hut.

Dean shook himself out and looked around. "So, we've the place to ourselves, what do you wanna do?" he grinned and turned around to Castiel standing right in front of him, and suddenly Cas' lips were on his and biting at his bottom lip. "That's what I thought," Dean grinned again.


	3. Demons and Hangers

Tannia danced around the kitchen to the radio, which was currently playing Don't Stop Believing by Journey and in Tannia's words 'you can't NOT dance to this song!', much to Castiel's amusement. She skipped from the side to the pan on the stove, stirring the eggs Dean had brought back yesterday and chopping up various bits of cooked meat to make omelettes for everyone. Seeing as she didn't need any more sleep she figured she might as well be useful.

Sam stumbled into the kitchen as she poured one lot of egg batter into the pan and let it settle, "mornin'!" She called brightly as he sat down at the table with a confused look, "what do you want in an omelette?" she said while indicating the pile of things next to her, Sam just shrugged and mumbled 'whatever' and Tannia grinned and dropped a bit of everything into the one in the pan, throwing on a handful of cheese and folding the base over carefully, sealing it and making a satisfied hum when it flipped in one piece.

She put it on a plate and placed it on the table in front of Sam, handing him a knife and fork, and putting a glass of orange juice on the table next to him. Then span back to the stove and poured out another set of the eggs to make the next one. Sam shook his head and took a tentative bite of the omelette, raising his eyebrows in surprise as he found it was pretty damn good.

"It ain't poisoned y'know," Tannia said as she waited for the next one to set, grinning as Sam ducked his head sheepishly, "Cas, you know when Dean will be up?" Cas shrugged and went to reply when Dean also stumbled into the kitchen.

"Whatever that is, it smells amazing," he said blinking and looking around him.

"Mornin' sunshine! What in an omelette?" Tannia asked as she loosened the egg from the pan, Dean gaped and looked between her, Sam and Castiel, Sam just shrugged and shovelled more of the omelette into his mouth, Tannia just grinned and said "alright all of the above then!" and dropped some of everything into the pan again, repeating the steps she'd done to make Sam's and planting another plate in front of Dean, "Cas, you want one?" Cas shook his head and she shrugged, starting on her own as Dean took a seat and poked at the food in front of him.

"Dude, its good," Sam said after taking a drink of his juice. Dean glanced at him and shrugged, cutting off a large piece and stuffing it in his mouth before chewing and moaning slightly, causing Tannia and Sam to laugh and Castiel to look very confused.

"I'll take that as a compliment," Tannia said as she put her own fillings into the final omelette and grinned over her shoulder.

"And so you should!" Dean responded around a mouthful of omelette, earning him a glare from Sam and another laugh from Tannia.

She joined them at the table a few minutes later with her own omelette and drink, and quickly started eating. The three of them going quiet as they ate and Tannia's grin not leaving her face.

Dean polished off the last of his food and stretched, "Sammy, seriously, keep this one," Sam spluttered into his juice as Tannia and Cas grinned in confusion.

"Dude, what the hell?" Sam asked after recovering.

"Well I'd offer, but I think Cas would get jealous," Dean said, grinning at Cas who narrowed his eyes, "see?" Dean pointed and laughed.

"And what makes you think I want to keep her? No offence," Sam added quickly.

"None taken," Tannia laughed, "if I'd have known my cooking skills would have made me less of an enemy I'd have just baked you a pie or something before running the other day."

"You bake pies?!" Dean asked, leaning forward with hope in his eyes, Tannia looked surprised but nodded, "that's it, you're staying."

Tannia blinked and glanced at Sam, who was chuckling and rolled his eyes, and then at Castiel who's lip had quirked into a small smile before swallowing the last of her omelette and shrugging, then collected the plates and dumped them in the sink.

"Does that mean we're moving on today?" she asked as she cleaned the plates and pan, "'cus y'know, I'd really like to find out if it is a bunch of dick-witches who I've been sent over to deal with."

Dean sighed, "yeah, I guess it won't hurt to keep moving, seeing as you're obviously fine now," he stood up and walked around the table, "packing time then people, lets get going."

Sam jumped up from the table as Dean left the room, closely followed by Cas, he shouted up the stairs as he went, "NO LAST MINUTE FUCKING GUYS," and grabbed any of his clothes that were in the living room.

Sam, Dean and Cas sat in the Impala as Tannia brought up the rear on her bike, they were coasting along the road happily and Sam was teasing Dean and Castiel at the love bite that Dean had on his neck.

"Sammy I swear if you don't quit it I'm going to stop this car and you can walk!"

"I'm sure Tannia won't mind me joining her on her bike," Sam laughed, "dude you're blushing like you're twelve," Sam dissolved into laughter as Cas quirked his eyebrow at the two of them from the back seat.

"You did not complain at the time, Dean," Cas said while frowning.

"Dude! Gross, I don't wanna know that!" Sam spluttered and Dean grinned at Cas through the mirror.

Sam's phone went off in his pocket and, thankful for the distraction, he tugged it out and answered it, "yeah?"

"Put me on speaker," Tannia's voice said into his ear, Sam did as he was told and told her to go ahead, "Dean, how fast can your car go?"

Dean frowned, "how fast do you want her to go?" Tannia huffed.

"Awkward git, you know we've got a tail? Doesn't feel friendly."

Dean glanced in the mirror and saw a car further behind Tannia and glanced at Cas, "I do now, what's the plan?"

"Well as soon as we speed up I imagine they're goina get the jist and come after us. So I propose getting the hell out of here as fast as possible and finding somewhere to lose them, straight roads ain't good for that."

Sam glanced ahead of them at the road before looking at the map, "there's a turnoff about three miles ahead of us, then it leads into some abandoned airstrip. That good enough for you?"

"Perfect, though if you don't mind, I'm gonna overtake you, a bike doesn't hold well against a truck."

"Truck?! Sam and Dean asked at the same time, glancing behind them and Dean swore as he saw the 'car' was indeed a truck.

"Pedal down, boys!" Tannia said as she ended the call and sped around them, shooting forward as Dean pressed his foot to the gas pedal.

"Why is it we always seem to be running after or away from people dude," Dean said angrily as the Impala shot forwards to catch up with Tannia as she dropped back into the road ahead of them, he saw in the mirror the truck speed up too and cursed again.

They reached the turning in the road Sam had indicated and spun around the corner, flying past the broken fences and into the old airfield, Dean following Tannia as she span her bike into one of the hangers and ended up facing them. Dean pulled up alongside her as Sam jumped out and dove for the boot of the car. Cas appeared on her other side while she dug in her bag for a gun and took her helmet off one-handed.

"Plan?" Dean asked as he pulled his own gun from the glove compartment and checked it was full.

"Up to you, they're goina be here pretty quick," Tannia said, moving towards the entrance and glancing at the other three as they didn't move, "Cas, what did they feel like to you?"

"Demons," Castiel said, flicking his wrist so his angel blade slid neatly into his hand, "there only seemed to be five of them though," then slid his blade away and flexed his hands instead.

Tannia nodded as they heard the sound of the truck stop outside, and when the engine turned off it went eerily quiet, Dean moved in front of her and pointed over to the side where they saw a normal door with some crates piled next to it, she nodded and jumped behind them as Sam did the same on the other side of the door.

Dean and Cas stood facing the way they'd come in and waited, Dean with his gun cocked and aimed and Castiel stood relaxed next to him. The five demons walked into the hanger and stopped in a line across the door, glaring around them and at Dean and Cas.

"Relax, Winchester, we just want the witch," one of them drawled.

"Yeah? Well we saw her first buddy," Dean glared, the demon sighed.

"We can take her by force if you wish, but really, it would be easier for you to just hand her over and we'll all be on our merry ways with no casualties."

Dean snorted and flicked his gun forwards, Cas appeared behind the demons and grabbed two with his hands, their eyes and mouths glowed as they screamed in pain as Sam and Tannia jumped up and shot the two demons Dean didn't, they stumbled as Cas reached for a third one and smote it, but the other two tried to escape by jumping out of their bodies, Sam and Tannia quickly said the reverse exorcism they'd clearly talked about the night before and they jumped back into their meatsuits, looking very annoyed before Castiel grabbed them both and knocked one out while smiting the other.

"Good call," Tannia said as she dashed out from behind the crate, she rummaged in her bag and threw some chalk to Sam, who quickly drew a devil's trap on the floor while Tannia found a chair for Dean and Cas to put the demon into. Tannia tied her in securely before stepping out of the circle after slapping the demon to wake her up, "right, I'm here, come get me," Tannia grinned as the demon glared at them all.

"Oh, very funny witch," the demon spat, "you couldn't make this easy could you?"

"Nope!" Tannia rocked onto the balls of her feet while still grinning and glanced at Sam and Dean, who just shrugged, "what do you want from me?" she said, turning back to the demon and her tone becoming serious, "who sent you?"

The demon laughed as Dean rolled his eyes, "you'll have to come with me to find that out."

"Well that isn't happening," Dean said folding his arms, "so spill or we'll just smite you on the spot. Or Cas will," Castiel cracked his knuckles and glared at the demon.

The demon sneered at them but clamped her lips shut, glaring directly at Tannia and just sitting there. Tannia pulled a face then moved the other three away into the yard outside the hanger.

"What tricks can we pull out here? The chalk won't exactly be friendly to too much holy water, I've got plenty of salt and I'm sure you two will have too."

"We've the knife," Sam said, "but we kinda signed off torture a while back," he glanced at Dean.

"I didn't," Castiel and Tannia said in synch, "besides, I can use spells to torture her," Tannia continued, shooting a grin at Cas.

"Can't you just do something to make her tell the truth?" Sam asked.

"I could…" Tannia paused, "as long as she doesn't have anything cast on her already, it could be rather explosive otherwise. I've got quite a lot of magic but if she has things on her and the other person is as powerful or moreso, then the body could literally just split apart," Sam raised his eyebrows and gaped slightly.

"Yeah, lets not try that then," Dean said while frowning at the entrance they'd driven in as the demon started shouting profanities at them, "is there a better way of getting her to spill?" Tannia shrugged, "alright, Cas just smite her," Sam blinked.

"Wait, really? You don't wanna find out?"

"If they're after Tani, then there might be others out ready for when these guys fail, so I'm gonna go talk to her some more, and if she doesn't give up what the jist is Cas can smite her. Stay here," he pointed at Tannia and Sam as both of them went to protest. Tannia folded her arms and glared after him and Castiel as they stepped back into the hanger.

"Hey," Sam nudged her arm, "feel special, you got a nickname," Tannia gave him a tight smile but turned away from the hanger with a deep breath, "you got any clue what this could be? Think it's to do with what you were on about back at the hut?"

"Possibly," Tannia flinched slightly as the demon screamed and Sam glanced towards it to see a light fade as Dean called to the two of them, "and I think you three just wound up in the middle of it," Tannia said glancing at him before wandering into the barn and clearing away the devil's trap, chains and chair with a flick of her hand, the demon's body falling to a heap on the floor. She put her helmet back on and climbed onto her bike, but Dean put a hand on her arm and she stopped before firing up the engine.

"We need a battle plan I think," Dean said waving at the demons, "how many of them do you think will come next?"

"It depends how much they want me," Tannia said while removing her helmet again and leaning forward onto her bike, "I can easily enough put some more sigils and stuff around us so they won't find us no matter what, simple 'I'm not here' spells and the like," she shrugged and put her chin in her arms which were crossed over the top of her helmet, "its up to you guys."

Dean glanced at Sam who shrugged, "maybe later, for now I'm still not sure if I want your mojo anywhere near us," Tannia shrugged again and tucked her hair behind her ear, "why are they after you?"

"I dunno, to make me join their legion of the undead?" Tannia sat up straight and sighed, "if it is a 'bad' coven then they'll want to enlist me to their side so as to gain a bit more time before they get stopped, 'cus it'll take a while before anyone at home misses me if I decide to just not report. They trust me to update them whenever I find owt out."

"Right, how do you feel about leaving your bike behind and just travelling in the car?" Dean asked as he glanced at Sam.

"Um, I dunno, I mean on the bike I can lead them away from you and keep you guys saf-"

"You can cut it out with that bullshit sister, we've avoided the apocalypse and got through enough shit to not need to worry about a few girls with magic pointy sticks."

Tannia narrowed her eyes, "firstly, this ain't Harry Potter, despite the joke from before, there are no 'magic pointy sticks'," she said, pointing at the crates behind Dean and flinging them into the wall opposite with a flick of her wrist, causing them to jump, "and secondly there could be guys involved too. 'Witch' is a gender-neutral term which all of us adopt as soon as we find out that's what we are, so it's just as likely that one of them would kick your arse physically. Yeah, you've dealt with a lot of shit, but this isn't things you've dealt with."

"We're good at adapting," Sam said while frowning, "if you don't wanna ride in the car fine, I don't really see the problem."

"Flight risk," Tannia said pointing at herself, "at least that's what your brother thinks."

"Well he's not always right."

"And he's stood right here!" Dean said waving his arm in the air then sighed, "fine, keep the bike, but as soon as you run out of gas on that thing you're bunking in with us."

Tannia shrugged, "fine, that's a compromise I can get behind if it cheers you up. I've got a few hour's amount of petrol in the tank anyway so whatever."

Dean nodded and moved to get back into the car, "what do you reckon we should do Sammy, carry on as we were or backtrack?"

"Um," Sam blinked and glanced between Tannia and Dean, "I think carry on, if we change our routine any demons who are watching might get suspicious. Besides, we were heading for one of Bobby's old places right? Maybe he'll have left some stuff there that we can use to figure stuff out."

Dean nodded and waved at Sam and Castiel to get into the Impala, Tannia smiled thinly at Sam as he glanced at her again before moving into the passenger side, Dean called out of the window, "back to following us it is then," and missed Tannia rolling her eyes behind her helmet screen. Sam guessed that was a staple response.

Tannia turned the bike back on and waved the demon bodies out of the doorway then hid them in the back of the hanger, burying them carefully under stones and mud before Dean rolled out of the doorway. Slowly getting back onto the road they were on before while checking all the mirrors in case they were followed again.

As it started to get dark and they were still a fair way from their destination Sam's phone rang again, he picked up and put Tannia on speaker, "so, you said when I was running out of petrol to join you three right? Well my light just went on so I think it might be wise to bleed it dry and then stash it somewhere."

"Where'd you get it from?" Dean asked as he slowed down to let her park alongside them, Sam ended the call as Dean opened the door, "won't they miss the bike if you just dump it?"

"I put her together," Tannia said shrugging, "obviously not as much of a job as keeping your car going, all I had to do was swap the engine, but that was no big deal. Just kinda… Borrowed the parts from a place nearby where I landed on American soil," she smiled sheepishly and turned off the bike.

Dean and Tannia discussed what was best to do with the bike, Sam realising that Dean was trying to keep the note of surprised pleasure out of his voice after Tannia revealed she put the damn thing together, "Sammy, would a fire here cause too many questions?"

Sam glanced around at the empty roads, "I dunno dude, there's not exactly anyone around. And it might be quicker to just stash it behind a rock or something."

Dean shrugged and pointed to what looked like a drop in the side of the road, Tannia ran over to it and looked down, then back at the bike and shrugged before jogging back, "we could drop it down there, but I think we should at least remove the spark plug so someone else can't just pick it up and kick it into use, there's probably enough fumes in there to keep it running if some prat doesn't realise it could blow at any second doing it that way," Dean pointed to the boot of the Impala and Tannia got out the necessary tools, then removed the spark plug.

She looked around and frowned, drawing back her arm and throwing the plug into the wilderness, Sam whistled, "you've got a good arm," she grinned at him.

"I grew up having to fight my own battles with cousins who were mostly male, I learnt how to throw," she shrugged and wheeled the bike over to the edge of the hole Dean had indicated, then lowered it down using magic and dumped her helmet and bike leathers over it as well, shrugging at Dean's raised eyebrows, "may as well save travel space."

Dean looked at Sam, who shrugged, as Tannia put her bag into the boot and slid into the back seat of the car next to Castiel. She smiled at the angel then slid down in the seat, resting her head on the back of the seat and looking out of the window with a sigh.

She yelped as Dean threw a breakfast bar at her about ten minutes later and scowled at him and Sam as they cracked up before sticking her tongue out at Cas' grin but grinning along with them, "I guess I deserved that," she said while opening the bar and taking a bite, smiling as Sam nearly choked on his own mouthful with laughter, "don't breathe your food, it doesn't do well in your lungs," she said innocently as Dean clapped Sam on the back with another grin.

"I'll bear that in mind, thanks," Sam said after stopping his coughing fit and taking a swig of water, Tannia sniggered and caught Dean's eye in the rear mirror, he grinned at her and she looked out of the window again before reaching forward and grabbing the map off Sam, who made a very unmanly noise in surprise.

"So, where we heading?" she asked, tracing the road they were on and glancing out front of the car.

"Its not on that map," Sam said with a scowl at Dean's laughter, "but there's a place out here," he pointed to a place in front of them, "which belongs to the guy who used to keep everyone in check with hunting, he was mega paranoid and will probably have some books stashed away here that could give us a bit of a clue what to do with all this stuff you've told us."

Tannia nodded and handed the map back to him before sighing and folding her arms. She chewed on her lip in thought and felt Castiel look at her, she just shrugged and stopped chewing on her lip, giving him a lopsided smile before Dean started singing along to his music obnoxiously.

Tannia put her fingers in her ears, "dude! Give Brian Johnson his job back, you can't do it!"

Dean froze mid word and stared at her in the mirror, "dude! You like this stuff?" Tannia grinned and proceeded to sing along to the song that was playing, Shake Your Foundations by AC/DC if you're asking, and laugh at Dean's face transforming into pure shocked joy, "seriously, you're staying!" he said while giving Sam a smug look, Tannia looked over at Sam who mouthed 'you're in for it now' at her then laughed, "seriously, if I wasn't with Cas I'd be trying to get you into bed."

Tannia laughed, "oh with those smooth words how could I resist?" Sam laughed harder and Dean swatted his arm.

"Ok I'm drowning in the sarcasm, I get it," Dean grinned at Castiel, "I'm joking, by the way, Cas."

"I know Dean, I understand your humour," Cas said while smiling softly, making Tannia snort slightly and break into giggles at her own expense.

The rest of the drive passed with them talking music, the majority of Tannia's music taste had Dean pretending to throw up or threatening to make her walk, as she agreed with some of everything that was suggested by both Sam and Dean, as well as throwing her own into the mix.

They pulled into the driveway of the place they were aiming for in high spirits, and walked through the front door after a small fight with the stiff lock, which Tannia loosened with magic for them and earnt herself a glare off Dean; 'cus he couldn't show off his 'man skills', as Sam whispered to her when Dean strode into the house ahead of them, grinning as Tannia laughed loudly.

They followed Dean into the kitchen where he was running a tap to put some food on, "only have insta-noodles tonight guys, dining like kings!" Dean said as he put three pans of water onto the stove and indicated the cheap packets on the counter.

Tannia and Sam pulled a face at each other but shrugged then sat down in chairs, after moving a few books off them, "so, what are we looking for in this lot?" Tannia asked as she flicked through one of the books she'd moved, it seemed to be written in Latin.

"Well, you and Sammy can concentrate on those ones," Dean indicated the book she was holding and some more to her side, "and I'll be looking through the ones that use proper words."

Sam rolled his eyes as Dean disappeared back into the kitchen and began banging about obnoxiously. He glanced at Tannia who was watching the doorway with a raised eyebrow, then she turned her eyes to him and rolled them exaggeratedly with a sigh and an over enthusiastic shrug. Sam laughed and indicated for her to pass him one of the books. Tannia grabbed one off the pile next to her and leant forward to hand it him before digging some paper and a pen out of her bag and curling up in he chair she sat in and flicking to the start of the book.

Sam watched her read for a few seconds before he opened up his own book and started reading, jumping slightly when Dean shoved a bowl under his nose and did the same to Tannia a few seconds later, to a mumbled 'thanks' from the blonde who balanced it on the chair arm next to her and tucked her hair behind her ears again, moving it away from the noodles and continued to read, making a few notes here and there on her paper before putting a forkful of food into her mouth and carrying on.

Dean joined them and wolfed down his noodles noisily as Tannia carried on and Sam put his book down to eat, "dude, enjoy the food and relax, this place is safe," Dean said around his last bite of noodles, Tannia glanced at him.

"I am, I'm a woman, I can multitask," she said with a grin, "besides, I'm relaxed when I'm reading, whether its dull research or a fantasy novel."

Dean raised his eyebrows at her and flicked his eyes to Sam, mouthing 'nerd!' at him and earning him another eye roll in response, seriously those muscles were going to get strained if Dean carried on. Sam picked his book up again when he'd finished eating and Dean sighed while standing up and grabbing a book for himself then sitting down and scanning through the pages without paying much attention to what he was looking at.

The night passed with them throwing ideas at each other, most of them coming from Sam and Tannia because they were actually doing this properly. By the time it reached midnight they'd got a sheet of paper in front of them which they'd written down several ideas onto, which Castiel was now looking over.

"Whaddaya think, Cas?"

"A lot of things," he replied, earning a snigger from Tannia and a snort from Sam, "all of these seem like viable solutions. However I wonder at the practicality of some of them."

"Hey, narrowing down isn't a bad thing," Tannia said as she flicked a pen at him, "cross off the ones you think are completely stupid, then we can concentrate on narrowing down the others," she indicated Sam and herself as Dean pointed through some of the suggestions and pulled a face.

"Why you two? Don't tell me, you've formed 'the geek squad' and I'm not allowed in, right?" Sam rolled his eyes (they were starting to hurt now) and Tannia scoffed.

"It ain't us who were suggesting aliens, Dean."

"Faries! Aliens aren't aliens, they're faries! Tell her Sammy!" Dean turned to Sam who had collapsed in laughter again, "well you're no help," Dean grumbled while leaning back in his chair.

Tannia grinned at them both before stretching and looking around the room they were in, she noticed the sofa Dean and Castiel were currently sat on was a sofa bed, and from the size of the outside of the house she guessed there was only one bedroom, a fact that was confirmed a minute later when Dean yawned and glanced at his watch.

"Right, well me and Cas will have the sofa bed then, you two can share the bedroom or whatever, unless you wanna stay on the chair?" Dean smirked at Tannia who jumped up from the chair.

"Oh I am NOT going to stay in the same room as you two, voyeurism isn't my thing!" she said as she grabbed her bag and glanced at Sam who'd also stood up.

"Dude, that's just wrong," he said grabbing his own bag and leading the way upstairs, he pointed out where the bathroom was and then opened the door to the bedroom, Tannia wandered in and saw a window seat and a double bed. She dropped her bag by the seat and curled up on it, looking out the window and sighing as she got her journal out of her bag and started to flick through it, "you not sleeping?" Sam asked as he came back into the room after changing into pajama pants and a different t-shirt, Tannia glanced at him but shook her head.

"I should be alright for tonight, will probably have to sleep tomorrow night though."

"So what, its every couple of nights?" Sam said wincing as he heard a moan from downstairs, Tannia glanced at the door and the noises stopped, Sam sighed in relief, "seriously, why haven't we run into you sooner."

Tannia grinned, "needing sleep for me isn't a pattern thing, I can sleep every night if I'm comfortable but I can go for weeks without it. Though it's not really wise as you kinda go into a weird hypnotic state after the first week where your ability to feel pain disappears, it's not really a good idea even with how fast we can heal oursen," she shrugged and adjusted how she sat on the seat.

"Yeah, tell me about it," Sam said quietly and Tannia gave him a curious look. Sam just grimaced and sat down on the bed, Tannia watched him for a few seconds then turned her eyes back to her journal.

Sam threw a spare blanket at her and she yelped as it hit her, grabbing it before it hit the floor and glaring at Sam who just grinned, "it gets cold in this place, so just wrap up even if you're not gonna sleep," Tannia shrugged and threw the blanket around her shoulders.

Sam woke up a few hours later and rolled over, he glanced at Tannia who seemed to be in the same position she was in when he went to sleep and got up to go to the bathroom, he couldn't hear any noise from downstairs but that was probably the spell Tannia had put on the room, so he contented himself with a drink from the bathroom instead of the kitchen and wandered back to the room.

He scowled at Tannia when he got back and realised she'd actually fallen asleep against the window, _"so much for comfort,"_ he thought as he went and shook her shoulder, she jumped awake quickly and blinked rapidly before giving him a sheepish look.

"I fell asleep didn't I?" Sam nodded, "ok, well I guess I used a lot of magic today," she frowned, "yesterday, whatever."

"There are a lot of holes in this 'I don't need much sleep' thing, you know."

Tannia pulled a face and sighed, "ok, I'd be fine sleeping every night but I can keep mysen awake if I need to, it's less a witch thing and more a 'me' thing, I don't sleep much anyway, but the magic helps me stay awake. But if I get comfortable or do something really mundane, I'll drift off same as anyone. If you'd not woken up I'd have woken up before anyone was moving and still been completely rested. Though I don't think I'd have risked going downstairs to cook breakfast this time."

Sam grinned at her, "yeah probably not wise," he then picked her up suddenly and dropped her onto the bed, earning him a yelp and a smack to his arm, "ow! Jesus, growing up with male cousins gave you a bite as well as a good throw," he grumbled as he rubbed the handprint on his bicep.

Tannia scowled at him, "what was that in aid of?"

"Sleep," Sam said, sliding into the other side of the bed, "you don't need to tell Dean if you wanna keep up the whole charade thing, but if you're supposed to sleep like a normal person you shouldn't deny your body that."

Tannia grumbled but curled up under her blanket anyway, facing away from Sam and tucking her arm under the pillow, "I guess this is comfier than the window seat," and yawned as Sam chuckled.

"WAKEY, WAKEY KIDS!" Dean shouted, bursting through the bedroom door and laughing as both Tannia and Sam sat bolt upright from the bed with a yelp, though Tannia managed to jump to her feet and glare at him as her blanket tangled around her legs and she fell over again, narrowly missing falling off the bed as Sam caught her when she pitched forward with a yelp, "wow, sorry, was I interrupting something?" Dean said with a grin as Sam threw his pillow at him and he dashed out of the doorway.

"I hate him sometimes," he said while flopping back onto the bed as Dean shouted 'breakfast's on the table!' at them from the stairs.

"I can see why," Tannia grumbled as she grabbed clean clothes and wandered into the bathroom to get changed. Sam changed in the bedroom and wandered to the bathroom when she dropped her clothes off and walked downstairs.

He joined the other three at the table and glared at Dean who was giving him a knowing grin over the cereal spread in front of them. Tannia already had a bowl sorted and was reading over the new list Castiel had re-written that morning while her and Sam were still asleep. She passed it him as he sat down and Dean's grin grew wider.

"Dude, get rid of the leer, two adults can share a bed without fucking," Sam grumbled as he scanned the list, before nodding and putting it down on the table.

"Just saying, Sammy, you had some epic bed head when I burst in on you."

"I've ALWAYS got epic bed head in a morning, Dean," Sam glared at his brother as Tannia rolled her eyes, "and if all this is trying to prove some sort of point it would be nice if you made your point known," he poured himself a bowl of cereal and started eating, hunching his shoulders in a way that said 'leave me alone'.

"At a guess, I'd say Dean simply enjoys fucking, no matter what it turns out to be," Cas said idly flipping through a book on his knee, Sam choked on his cereal and Tannia smacked his back.

"Dude, I've already said don't try to breathe food," she said while laughing at the scarred look Sam gave Cas, "besides, I think Dean's just roped Cas into trying to ruffle me, and poor you's getting caught in the crossfire," she said while rolling her eyes and going back to her own cereal.

Dean smirked and flicked a piece of cereal at her, "spot on kid," Tannia mumbled a 'hey' and flicked a piece of cereal back at him with a grin, "though I think it'll be a lot harder than I thought."

"Just give, up, dude," Sam said with a sigh, "or leave me out of it, okay? Anyway, I hope you two are planning on continuing to sleep on that sofa bed, I don't wanna go anywhere near it after last night."

"I thought she could 'soundproof' a room?"

"She can," Tannia said, "but I made the mistake of not doing it before one of you two started moaning," Dean's ears turned red and Sam grinned at him.

"So yeah, we heard the first moan then she hit mute," Sam said smugly, watching the blush spread more over Dean's face before he coughed and excused himself to get some firewood. Tannia laughed and high-fived Sam while Castiel watched curiously.

"Dean meant no harm by it, Tannia," Cas said tilting his head.

"Oh I know, Cas, don't worry," Tannia grinned at him, "but if he's goina try and tease me the goon is goina learn the hard way I give as good as I get, and better," Sam choked slightly on his drink.


	4. Wendigo and motel rooms

They spent the day doing separate jobs. Dean outside cleaning the Impala with Castiel stood next to him and watching carefully; while Sam and Tannia sat inside and read through more of Bobby's old books.

By the time Dean came back inside it was starting to get dark, and Tannia had given up on the books for the most part and was instead writing things in her journal, occasionally flicking through one of the books still piled next to her to confirm what she was writing.

Cas volunteered to get things to cook, and flickered out of the room when Dean nodded at him, "better than mail order!" he laughed as he flopped onto the couch.

Tannia grinned and drank the last of her cup of tea before rubbing her hand over her eyes; she opened her mouth to ask something but was cut off by an unearthly scream from outside. Sam and Dean sat up and stared towards where the sound came from as Tannia snapped her mouth shut and blinked.

"That… Did not sound good," she murmured while tying her journal closed and standing, moving to rummage in her bag as Sam nodded his agreement.

"What do you reckon Sammy?" Dean asked, also standing.

This time it was Sam's turn to be cut off by the inhuman voice shouting 'help me' through the woods, "from that, I'd say Wendigo," Sam said when it had died down. Dean nodded and threw Sam a flare gun out of his duffel, grabbing one for himself as Tannia armed herself with a machete, and positioned the three of them so they could see both windows and the front door.

They heard scratching on the front door and trained their eyes there; tensing as the scratching stopped and outside the hut became eerily quiet. Tannia glanced around her and slowly scanned the walls of the hut, wondering how they'd hold up, before her eyes landed on the window and she only had time to let out a quick yelp as the Wendigo dove through the glass and pinned her to the floor with another unearthly scream, sending her machete sliding away.

Dean shouted as Sam fired his flare gun at the Wendigo, but it bounced off the creature's head and caused it to pause and snarl at him, giving Tannia time to grab the flare and shove it lit end first into the Wendigo's chest. She shoved it away slightly so she could roll onto her front and gather her feet beneath her to half jump, half get pulled out of the way by Sam as the flare caught and the Wendigo screamed for a final time before falling to the ground and thrashing about; then went silent.

Dean grabbed a broom and poked at the body before grinning at Sam and Tannia and moving away to rummage in his bag again, Tannia turned to Sam to thank him and realised in surprise that she'd grabbed hold of his shirt with one hand and Sam's arm was still around her shoulder. She coughed lightly and let go of his shirt, smoothing it down and muttering an apology as Sam squeezed her gently before letting his hand drop to his side.

Dean came back with a machete of his own and cut off the Wendigo's head in one blow, "just to make sure," he grinned.

Tannia smiled and let out a breath she hadn't realised she was holding, then her head snapped back to the window when another scream echoed into the hut, watching as another Wendigo went up in flames outside the window and illuminated Castiel's figure.

Cas appeared in the room and the headless Wendigo disappeared outside to join the one Cas had just set alight, the window being fixed with a glance from the angel. He handed Dean a bag of food and looked around the hut, "it seems someone had removed one of the symbols outside which would have kept them away," he stated, "probably some children who decided this would be a good place to hide out and scare others. I have replaced it."

Sam and Dean raised their eyes at each other before Dean moved into the kitchen and started unbagging the food, Sam turned to Tannia and sucked in a breath, "there's blood on your cheek!" Sam said as Tannia jumped.

She put her fingers to her cheek and winced at the sting, pulling them away and looking at the small drops of blood there, "so there is, guess I'd better wash that."

"You not gonna heal it?"

Tannia shook her head, "its only small, no point."

Sam steered her towards the kitchen and pushed her into a chair, ignoring her protests and got out the first aid kit. He pulled out cotton balls and anti-sceptic and looked at Tannia, who sighed and turned her head so he could see the cut. Sam put his hand on her other cheek and tucked his thumb under her chin, tilting her head slightly to get a better angle and began cleaning the blood off her cheek, murmuring an apology when she winced as he brushed the cotton ball over the shallow cut.

"Dude, how come you're never as gentle with me when I'm hurt?" Dean said, mock offended from the stove.

"I am, you're just a wimp," Sam said as he studied the cut, "you're right, it's only small, it doesn't even need bandages."

Tannia grinned, "I know when a cut's bad or not, but thanks for confirming."

Sam smiled and moved his hand from her cheek, packing up the first aid box as Dean turned some chicken over in the pan with a smug smile. Cas sat down in the chair next to Tannia and looked at her cheek curiously, "why not heal it?"

Tannia shrugged as Sam handed her a glass of water, "there's no point wasting a bit of magic on healing a paper cut, so long as it's clean and not life-threatening there's no need in my opinion," she took a drink and settled on the chair, "nice shot, by the way," she said, nodding at Sam.

Sam cringed, "yeah if it was anything but a Wendigo, everyone knows to aim for the chest."

Dean grinned and clapped him on the arm, "everyone has a bad do once in a while Sammy, it's a good job you've others around you who know what they're doing," he winked at Tannia who snorted and took another drink of water.

Sam felt Tannia roll over and heard her make a satisfied noise when she managed to get comfortable, he sniggered slightly but stifled it quickly, "no laughing at me, a cut on the cheek doesn't make for comfortable sleeping positions," Tannia mumbled into the darkness.

"You're awake?" Sam rolled onto his back and put his hands on his chest, turning his head to look at Tannia as she shrugged.

"It takes me a while to fall asleep if I'm just lying in bed, besides like I said, cuts aren't comfortable to lean on," she opened one eye and grinned at him.

Sam snorted and looked at the ceiling, "I thought you said 'it wasn't that bad'?" he laughed quietly as Tannia jabbed his side and pushed her hand away, then frowned as he watched her move her arm slowly and with a grimace, "dude, what about your back? I never even thought to ask after that when I saw the cut."

Tannia pulled a face but opened her eyes to look at him properly, "it's just bruised, and it's only my right shoulder, I managed to twist and catch mysen before the damn thing winded me."

Sam sat up, "show me," he said. Flicking the lamp next to him on, Tannia grumbled and closed her eyes again.

"It's just a bruise, its fine."

"The Wendigo slammed into you, and would have winded you if you hadn't turned, and now you're wincing when you move? Yeah, 'just' a bruise," Sam said as he folded his arms.

Tannia sighed and sat up slowly, she turned her back to Sam and pulled the shirt she was wearing over her head, hearing Sam suck in a breath and glancing over her shoulder as best she could, moving her bra strap slightly and wincing, "ah, that's got worse since I saw it earlier…"

Sam glared at her and gently brushed his fingers over the bruise, "did you rub anything on this?"

"I didn't think it'd spread that much," she replied while poking at the bruise and pulling a face, "but I guess I'd better rub some witch hazel on it or that'll be very stiff."

Sam stood up and went to her bag, he grabbed the gel as she made an unimpressed sound and sat back down on the bed, he glanced at her and flipped open the tube, "lay down on your front and undo that," he said waving his hand at her bra but not looking at her, "it'll be easier to rub this in then."

Tannia raised her eyebrow at him but did as she was told. Sam gulped slightly and blushed before squeezing some of the witch hazel onto his hand and gently rubbing it in circles into Tannia's shoulder and across the top of her back on the right.

"When was the last time you got a massage? Dude you're so tense I'm surprised your spine hasn't snapped," Sam said while gently rubbing at a spot under her shoulder blade.

"Never had one," Tannia mumbled with a sigh, "not a proper one at least, just a quick rub when I've been training, which I did mysen in the shower or whatever."

Sam blushed again and cleared his throat, then began to massage the rest of Tannia's back, smiling slightly as she got more and more relaxed before removing his hands to a soft whine. Tannia coughed slightly and re-did her bra, rolling her shoulders and humming happily.

"Ok, why have I not had a massage before," she said as she tugged her top back on and curled up on her side.

Sam laughed and lay back down in the bed, listening to Tannia's breathing even out and grinned, "least I know how to put you to sleep if you're annoying me, besides, this means you owe me a massage now," Sam poked Tannia's arm and she hummed a 'hmm' as Sam tucked his arm under his head and closed his eyes, "so, is there any other reason why you don't heal those?"

"Kinda, magic isn't an unlimited thing, but it's just more a personal thing to not bother wasting it on healing little things. I heal quickly anyway, the cut will probably be gone in a week and the bruise… About two weeks maybe? Anyway, it boosts character."

Sam turned his head towards her, "so, what, you can run out of magic? Just like that?"

"No, it takes a while," Tannia tucked her arm under her pillow and looked at him, "it'd fade away, so you'd stop being able to do as much at once, and eventually you'd be left as a spoon bender or without anything at all."

"Spoon benders are actual witches?!"

Tannia laughed, "some of them, sure. Some hypnotists and psychics were once witches who could do a lot more, same for your stage magicians."

"Huh," Sam said, looking back at the ceiling, "so we could've run into witches before and not known?"

"In a sense, sure," Tannia said closing her eyes and snuggling under the covers again.

Sam went quiet and traced patterns on the ceiling for a few minutes as he listened to Tannia fall asleep, he closed his eyes with a sigh and let her breathing lull him into sleep as well.

When he woke up Tannia had apparently already got up, so he wandered to the kitchen where Dean was chatting to Castiel, "you guys seen Tannia?"

"What; lost your witch?" Dean grinned, Sam glared at him, "she's gone for a jog, left about ten minutes ago, dunno when she'll be back but she said about half an hour, so twenty minutes or so?"

Sam rolled his eyes and got himself a cup of coffee and threw some bacon into a pan, "she's not 'my' witch, Dean, where do you get these ideas?"

"I dunno Sammy, maybe 'cus you're sweet on her," Dean waggled his eyebrows, "I saw you clinging to her last night when you pulled her out of the way of the Wendigo, and by the way she grabbed hold of your shirt I wouldn't be surprised to find out she had the hots for you as well."

"Oh for the love of-" Sam said throwing his hands up in surrender and ignoring Dean's bark of laughter, "what, are you trying to set me up now?"

"Well I said we'd find you a girl who could put up with what we do," Dean said as Sam sat down next to him and glared at the table.

"What does Cas think about you playing match-maker?"

"I don't think he's really bothered, Sammy," he replied as Castiel shrugged, "but I'm sure Cas would be happy, he seems to think you're gonna turn into a grumpy, old, single man while me and him will be happy."

"Dude, that's too touchy-feely for you, its weirding me out. Stop it."

"I'm just saying, Sammy, it won't be the worst decision of your life."

"You've changed your tune the past couple of days," Sam muttered as he took a bite of his sandwich.

Tannia jogged back towards the house and passed the mound of bones that was the two Wendigo from the night before, her lip quirked in disgust at the smell and she sped past it before reaching the steps at the front of the hut. She walked up them quietly in case Sam was still asleep and caught the tail-end of a conversation floating through the house.

"Well I said we'd find you a girl who could put up with what we do."

"What does Cas think about you playing match-maker?"

"I don't think he's really bothered, Sammy. But I'm sure Cas would be happy, he seems to think you're gonna turn into a grumpy, old, single man while me and him will be happy."

"Dude, that's too touchy-feely for you, its weirding me out. Stop it."

"I'm just saying, Sammy, it won't be the worst decision of your life."

"You've changed your tune the past couple of days."

Tannia blinked as she waited for any other comments, then jumped back down the stairs quietly and ran up them, opening the door and calling out a 'morning' when she walked past the kitchen.

Sam seemed to choke on his drink when he looked at her, she was in tight running joggers and a cut off top, and Dean grinned at him, "good run?"

"Yeah thanks," Tannia grinned, "I'm goina grab a shower now though, just so you know," she winked at the two of them and dashed up the stairs before pulling off her running shirt and going into the bathroom.

Twenty minutes later she stepped out of the shower and got dressed, towelling her hair as dry as she could before brushing it and sliding down the banister to get down the stairs, hearing Sam and Dean stop talking as she jumped off the banister and wandered into the kitchen.

Sam jumped up and moved to the stove, "bacon sandwich?"

"Oooh please!" Tannia said, sitting down next to Dean, who had a strange grin on his face, "what's the order of the day?"

"Well first, you're gonna show me the bruise Sam says is taking up half your back," Tannia glared at the back of Sam's head, "and then we're gonna see where we think these witches are gonna hold up. We'll be carrying on our road trip and making that one of the stopping points or the final destination. But hopefully without all the gore and a better ending."

Tannia snorted and turned to the side, pulling her top over her head and letting Dean poke at her bruise. He hummed and sat back signalling that she could get dressed again, "can you still move alright with that?" Sam asked as he put a plate in front of her.

Tannia nodded and took a bite of her sandwich, stretching her arm above her head, only wincing slightly as her shoulder clicked and then rolled her arm around in a circle before grinning at him and swallowing, "I tested it out when I went jogging and climbed a tree, so I'd say its fine," she took another bite of the sandwich as Dean laughed.

"You're tough, that's a refreshing change."

Tannia pulled a face at him but laughed and finished her sandwich, "I didn't exactly have the time to be sat about woe-ing over my injuries, when I wasn't training mysen I was teaching the younger ones or off chasing some _thing's_ trail. Then I got thrown over here and it's been all go since! I learned to run with a limp."

Sam wandered back to the table with the map in his hand, "did you rub that witch hazel on your bruise after your shower?"

Tannia rolled her eyes, "yes, mum, I did," Sam swatted her arm gently with the map and sat next to her as she laughed.

The three of them poured over the map and Tannia drew a pencil line around the area that she'd been told was where the witches had been reported. Dean traced a finger over the road they were taking before and frowned as it went nowhere near the area Tannia had pointed out. Castiel appeared behind him and suggested that it may have been the reason the area was chosen, or it could be an effect of the witches choosing that area.

Tannia laughed as Dean jumped and said 'Jesus, Cas!' and at Cas' confused face, "could be, they'd have probably put up wards against being found before people could stop them. Its just weird that I've been here a week and nothing's happened yet."

"There is a large gathering of demons here," Cas pointed to a town outside the space that had been outlined, "but I have no information as to whether this is a part of the witches' plans or whether this is mere coincidence."

"When is anything in our life coincidence?" Dean asked while scrubbing his hand over his face, Sam and Castiel shrugged in unison.

They found themselves back on the road, Dean had thrown the keys at Sam and mumbled about having a nap while they drove, and had shoved Tannia into shotgun so he could lie on the back seat with his head in Castiel's lap.

Tannia had 'awwww'd' obnoxiously as Sam told him to "face forward! You are not sucking off Cas while I'm driving dude that's just wrong," both of which caused Dean to blush and splutter at, which in turn made Tannia almost pass out from laughing.

Tannia, Cas and Sam talked quietly when Dean fell asleep, Sam sneaking one of his own tapes into the player and enjoying being able to listen to it without Dean mumbling about it being 'girl stuff'. They got a good hour of peace from him before the tape stopped and Sam pointed to another one in the glove compartment, Tannia swapped it and dropped the first one back into its place as Dean stirred and murmured.

"What crap are you making my baby play, Sam?"

"Hey, it's your rule, driver picks the music!" Sam grinned at Dean as the tape started playing and laughed as Tannia squealed slightly at the song, Dean groaned in defeat and put his hands over his ears, but Sam just turned it up as he and Tannia started singing along to St. Elmo's Fire, loudly, but in tune.

Tannia started dancing slightly in her seat, laughing as Dean glared at her and not missing a beat of the song, earning her a very happy grin off Sam as the song ended and she collapsed into laughter at the look on Dean's face.

"That, was so worth it," she gasped and wiped at her eyes, Sam nodded and laughed as Dean grumbled about burning all of Sam's tapes.

Dean took over driving as the second tape wound its way to the end, shoving Sam as he climbed into the back and causing Tannia and Sam to laugh as he sprawled into the other side of the car and Castiel gave him and Dean a confused look.

They pulled into a motel a few hours later and Dean shut the engine off, "how do we want to divide up rooms then?" he said while smirking between Tannia and Sam, both of whom rolled their eyes at him.

"I'm sure they'll have rooms with two beds in, you and Cas can have your little loveshack," Sam replied while glancing at Tannia who nodded in agreement.

"Ruin all my fun, you do," Dean grumbled as he climbed out of the car, Tannia shot Sam a curious look and Sam just cringed and shook his head.

They got their bags out of the boot as Dean sorted the rooms, Tannia and Sam pitching together to throw his bag at him with a lot of force, which made him stumble back a couple of steps and glare at their combined smug grins, "for that I might swap rooms," he said while throwing the room key to Sam.

"Like hell you would dude, you enjoy sex too much."

"We could wrangle it in a smaller bed, I'm sure."

"Dude, gross," Sam pulled a face and checked their room number, then started walking off as Dean shouted about getting lunch when they'd had a rest.

"He means when him and Cas have finished fucking, doesn't he?" Tannia asked as she caught up with Sam, who just cringed and opened the door to their room, dropping his bag by one of the beds and leaning against the headboard with his laptop.

Tannia kicked off her boots and lay down on her bed, with her head to the bottom of it and resting on her arms as she pulled a book out of her bag. She flipped open the well-read pages, shoved her bag onto the floor, and started reading quietly.

Dean stumbled back into the room as Cas practically jumped on him, letting out a surprised noise that turned into a sigh as Cas kissed him gently despite the sudden attack, moving their lips together slowly as Dean's arms came to rest around Castiel's waist. Dean hummed happily as he rested his forehead against Cas' and smiled, "you goin' soft on me?"

"The opposite, I'd say," Cas said in a low voice, "however I missed that, so chose to rectify the injustice."

Dean laughed as he walked Castiel backwards, spinning them around and pushing Cas onto the bed and kissing him again, licking at his bottom lip and sucking it into his mouth, earning him a small moan as Cas kissed back hungrily. He jumped as Castiel stripped them both in a second and raised his eyebrow at the angel.

Cas shrugged and pulled Dean to him again, arching up into Dean's body and causing the hunter to gasp before moving to grab lube, which Cas just flicked into his hand as he pulled away.

"Dude, it's like I've been starving you of this," Dean said as he warmed the gel on his fingers and positioned them at Castiel's entrance, Cas whined as Dean pushed his fingers in slowly and grinned at how Cas wriggled to give him better access.

"If you starved me of this I may have to do something drastic," Cas gasped as Dean pushed further into him, rocking his hips to encourage the movement.

As Dean coated his cock in lube Castiel flipped them over, causing Dean to yelp in surprise as he came to a stop, then watched with wide eyes as Cas lowered himself onto Dean and groaned, Dean moaned as he felt himself swallowed by Cas and tipped his head back when Castiel wriggled slightly on top of him.

Cas started to slowly move up and down as Dean watched him with lidded eyes. Cas let his head loll back and closed his eyes, moving his hips in small circles whenever he went down fully and gasping whenever Dean brushed his prostrate, enjoying Dean's groan as he tightened around him.

Castiel leant forward as Dean's hands found their way to his hips, moving slightly faster as Dean whined and jerked his hips up to meet him as he came down. Cas pinned Dean's hands over his head when he tried to stroke Cas and Dean let out a groan that rumbled through Castiel's body and made him jerk harder down onto Dean to make him do it again.

Cas rocked in shallow, fast pumps over Dean's cock, his own being rubbed between the stomachs of the two men as he moved, both of them moaning in synch as Cas made Dean brush over his prostrate again and he clenched around him. Dean flicked his hips up into Castiel and repeated the action as Cas groaned louder and sped up, the two of them coming together with a small smack of skin before Dean jabbed upwards suddenly and caught Cas off guard, causing the angel to cry out and come over their chests.

Dean cried out as well and came a couple of pumps later when he couldn't take the squeezing from Cas any longer, and sighed when he found Castiel had released his arms, wrapping them around Cas' shoulders and holding him tight in the aftershocks of their orgasms.

Cas snuggled into Dean's chest as Dean pulled out of him slowly, wrapping one hand in Dean's hair while the other found its place over his handprint from when he'd pulled Dean out of hell. He smiled as his hand covered the scar and sighed, realising with a small chuckle that the print and the sigils on Dean's ribs basically labelled him as Castiel's, and any other angel would realise that.

"What's so funny?" Dean asked, poking Cas' shoulder.

"Nothing of import," Cas replied, kissing away Dean's next comment and feeling him smile instead.

Tannia yelped as Sam threw a pillow at her, "I saaaaaid, what are you reading?" he asked with a laugh when she flung it back at him.

Tannia rolled onto her side and showed him the book without losing her place, "just a book I got from home, its stuff on Pagan beliefs, really interesting!" she flopped back onto her front and curled her legs up so her feet swung in the air, "you get bored with your laptop?"

"Yeah, it's not as interesting when I don't have to concentrate as much to drown out Dean and Cas," Sam grinned as Tannia laughed and closed her book.

"I can imagine its rather hard to concentrate on anything when your sibling's moaning the walls down," she grinned at Sam's flinch, "sorry, you walked into that one," she reached over the end of her bed and tucked her book away in her bag, then bounced and twisted her way into a sitting position on the bed, "so, you're clearly in a talkative mood, whatcha got on your mind?"

Sam shrugged, "I dunno, whatever, I mean they're probably gonna be a while, and it's not really time for dinner yet anyway. What's it like hunting in Britain?"

"A lot different from here," Tannia shrugged, "there's less ground to cover for one thing, so there's a lot less of us, but we mostly work together; you'll never really have the same partner though, if you've got a partner at all, unless you ask for that person. I just always worked on my own whatever happened, unless it was a group effort in taking down a vamp nest or something."

"I've now got an image of an X-Men style house," Sam said, pulling a strange face and laughing.

"You wouldn't be far off!" Tannia laughed, "though it was more flats, someone would rent out one flat and others would get the ones near it. There were quite a few of them about the country 'cus it's easy enough to travel to a place and back to a base. It was nice, I guess, you always had somewhere to go home to but at the same time it was a bit boring, 'cus you always had to go home, and you pretty much always saw the same few places."

"Huh, I've never thought of a home like that," they looked towards the door as a knocking sound happened, Sam stood and peered through the view hole before opening it to a wet haired Dean, who wandered in and sat down on Sam's bed with a bounce and a grin.

"You two kids behaving?"

"Unlike you, yes," Tannia grinned as Sam laughed, "where's Cas?"

"Taking a shower," Dean's eyes twinkled slightly as Sam hit his shoulder.

"Dude, stop."

"What? You mean you'd mind your partner cleaning up after riding you?"

"Dean!" Sam shouted, looking very ill as Tannia flopped onto the bed laughing too hard to stay upright, "I do not want those images!"

"Liar," Dean winked as Tannia gasped for breath.

They ate at a diner near the motel, Sam studiously avoiding Dean and Castiel's eyes much to Dean and Tannia's amusement, and Cas' continued confusion. Dean and Tannia chatted about hunting and Tannia explained to Dean what Sam had asked earlier, making Sam perk up a bit and ask questions (while still avoiding Dean and Cas's eyes).

"Most of us ride bikes," Tannia said after swallowing a mouthful of food, "they're easier to get the hang of in other countries then, you've just gotta remember to drive on the wrong side of the road," she winked at Dean who scoffed, "I can drive a car, never tried over here though but I was taught to drive both left- and right-hand cars, just in case."

"So what," Sam jumped in, "do you guys just travel wherever you're sent?"

"Kinda, there's a better ratio of hunters to creatures and a larger community of witches in Britain than anywhere else. Like here there's about twelve creatures, not including ghosts or demons, per hunter; in England there's about three or four so we can spare bodies to travel and work. All of us have at least a part-time job. As for witches, most of them you get here in America are faery or shadow witches, which means they stick to their covens, groups, or themsen 'cus there's more prejudice out here," she shrugged, "so if something's going down my supervisors prefer to send one of us out to wherever it's needed rather than try and form bonds with any already here, its less effort. Plus it's like a holiday for us, most of the time we pose as tourists anyway."

"So, not only could we have come into contact with American witches, we could have come into contact with people you work with?" Sam gaped.

Tannia shrugged again, "it's a possibility, yeah."

"Huh," Sam said and carried on eating as Dean threw some questions at Tannia about what she could fight with.

"You pass it me and I could work it out, I've trained with everything from my fists through bows and arrows to sawn-offs."

"Versatile, I like it," Sam looked at Dean for the first time since leaving the motel to glare at him, "what? It's a compliment! The lady isn't limited."

Sam rolled his eyes and directed his gaze to the table top, "I'd hardly call mysen a lady!" Tannia laughed, "besides, I think Sam's just sick of sex jokes," she nudged his arm and grinned as she caught his lip twitch.

"Yeah, only 'cus he isn't getting any," Dean grinned around his beer, "unless he is and just isn't sharing this fact," he winked at Tannia.

"Dean!" Sam spluttered slightly, "what's wrong with you, man?" Dean shrugged as Tannia rolled her eyes and patted Sam's arm.

"You're too easy to wind up, Sam, that's all he's playing on."

"Damn right I'm gonna play on that! That's what big brothers do," Dean grinned again. Tannia laughed and agreed.

They steered the conversation away from the topic and started discussing what their plans were regarding the demon gathering and the potential witch hunt, which Tannia cringed at when Dean used the phrase.

By the time they made their way back to the motel they'd got a pretty much cemented plan on how to go ahead, and after Sam pointed out there seemed to be something weird going on in the place they were in they resolved to take a couple more days in the town to see if anything was happening there before carrying on their way.

Tannia shivered beneath her blankets and sighed quietly, she pulled a face and sat up, glancing around to see if she could see any spare covers that she could use.

"You alright?" Sam mumbled, making her jump.

"Yeah, I've just gone cold," Tannia said rubbing her arms, Sam jerked up onto his elbows.

"Like cold spot cold?"

"No," Tannia pulled a face, "like 'this room is bloody cold and I can't warm up' cold."

"Oh, it's not that cold."

"You're a human radiator! You wouldn't notice even if it was below freezing," Tannia mumbled as she climbed out of her bed and began looking for other blankets, "hence why at Bobby's old place I didn't get cold," Sam threw a spare pillow at her and pulled back his covers.

"Well make use of my body heat then, these places don't exactly cater to people getting cold in the middle of the night."

"Are you sure?" Tannia paused in her search and picked up the pillow, "you're just goina encourage Dean if he finds out."

Sam shrugged and slid over in his bed a bit, "dude the beds are three-quarter sized, you're not gonna get in the way and Dean can bite me if he's that bothered."

Tannia raised her eyebrow but shrugged, she slid into Sam's bed, replacing the pillow as she did, and shivered as Sam put the warm covers around her, "Jesus!" Sam said as his hand brushed her arm, "you're like ice," he mumbled as he put his arm around her waist and pulled her closer to him.

"Yes, thank you for that observation Sherlock," Tannia mumbled as she shivered again and subconsciously snuggled closer to him. Sam snorted and rubbed her arm till it warmed up, then wrapped his arm around her again. Tannia snuggled further into his chest and sighed, "if I fall asleep just poke me or whatever and send me back to my own bed."

"What's the point in that? You'd just get cold again. Shut up and go to sleep," Sam half nuzzled her hair, but turned the movement into adjusting how his head was laying on the pillow with a small blush.

"Yes mum," Tannia yawned but did as she was told, drifting off slowly. Sam resisted the urge to kiss the back of her head.


	5. Vampires and nights out

Tannia woke up the next morning to Sam sliding out of the bed awkwardly; she yawned and mumbled a 'morning' as he grinned and blushed.

"I'm grabbing a shower; go back to sleep or just stay warm."

"Now I'm awake I'm not goina go back to sleep," Tannia said while stretching under the covers without opening her eyes, which Sam was glad for, "but staying warm sounds like a plan.

Sam walked into the bathroom and turned on the shower, stripping quickly and stepping under the water, trying not to yelp at the cold water pounding over his body and standing so it could reach a certain part of his anatomy.

Tannia listened to the shower for a few moments before sighing and moving to get up. She got dressed and finished pulling her top on just as there was a knock at the door, she glanced at the bathroom door and peered out the view hole, seeing Dean outside, and opening the door with a grin.

"Mornin'!" she chirped.

"Hey," Dean said, looking at the two mussed up beds with a slightly disappointed look, "where's my giant of a brother? I've brought breakfast," he said, waving a bag as his face dissolved into a smile.

"In the shower," Tannia said, jerking her thumb over her shoulder as she moved so Dean could enter the room.

"I've paid for two more nights in this place, so I hope Sammy's actually found something or we'll have wasted a couple of days we could have been getting further towards this witch hunt."

Tannia sat down on the bed he'd not flopped onto and cringed, pulling one knee up to her chest, "can you stop calling it that, it actually hurts my soul," she said pulling a face and putting a hand over her heart. Dean laughed and threw her a toasted muffin with cheese and bacon, swearing to stop calling the job a 'witch hunt'.

Sam walked out of the bathroom with a towel thrown around his shoulders and just in his pajama pants, catching the sandwich Dean threw at him and grinning as he shoved Dean's feet out of the way and sat down on the same bed as him while they talked about what he thought was going on in the town.

"What, you mean you've not seen people looking around nervously? People look like the bogey man is gonna jump out at them every time they're not looking for him."

Dean frowned, "so, what, ghost? Superstitious town?"

Sam shrugged and tugged open his laptop, searching the town and going quiet as he scrolled down the results. Dean leant forward and read the computer screen from next to him, muttering a 'huh' as Sam clicked on various news paper reports.

"Sooo… You guys goina share?" Tannia asked as she finished her muffin and waved at the laptop, making the brothers jump.

"Sorry, get this," Sam said, spinning the laptop to face her and clicking slowly through the news paper stories he'd been looking at, "three women, all about the same age and build, all found in the woods with their throats ripped out and most of their blood drained away. Cops think they just bled out into the foliage and it drained away, or they were dumped there and bled out elsewhere."

"So, vampire?" Tannia frowned and Sam shrugged and nodded, "what, a singular, lone vampire? I'd have thought a nest would have left more bodies about."

Sam glanced at Dean, who'd tensed up, "some vampires go off on their own, either 'cus their nest got killed or they managed to get away. This one could be a young guy who's looking to start his own nest."

"How do we know it's not a lass?"

"'Cus from the witness statements from the people who see the girls last, according to these reports, they're seen walking with a guy out of a bar and then not found again till the bodies get turned up."

"The same bar?" Sam nodded, "well that could make this easier then."

Tannia then suggested she acted as bait so Sam and Dean could kill the vampire, Sam spluttered as Dean disagreed, but Castiel nodded along with her.

"It is a logical argument," he said as both Sam and Dean turned to glare at him, "Tannia can surely hold her own against a single vampire long enough for one of you to cut its head off. I can easily then dispose of the body."

Dean grumbled but grudgingly agreed, "well you're not gonna attract him like that, Tani," he said, indicating her beat up jeans and t-shirt, "you might look good in it but I'm sure he'll be looking for a… Looser style."

"I do have some nicer clothes," Tannia said raising her eyebrow, "I was hoping to sample _some_ of the nightlife over here y'know. I just didn't factor in the flirting with a vampire as part of that sampling," she cringed.

Between them they plotted out a plan of action; Tannia was to dress up and flirt with the vampire, the fact that she obviously wasn't from around the town would hopefully make him zone in on her and pick her to be the next target. Sam and Dean would stay in the Impala outside the bar and watch with binoculars. Castiel would stay at the hotel till Dean called him to remove the body so the vampire wouldn't sense him, and Tannia was to put spells on Sam and Dean so they would be able to sneak up on the vampire for when he tried to feed on her, or whichever woman he chose to pick up that night.

The four of them went for lunch and Dean offered to help Tannia pick out clothes, a fact which had Sam nearly dying of laughter as Dean spluttered his reasoning to be having a good eye for what a girl looked good in; which only served to have Sam laugh more and Tannia to be unable to keep a straight face as she denied his help.

"Thanks man, but I tend to only buy clothes I look good in, there's no point wasting my money," she winked and laughed at Dean's face as he stared at the table and tried to ignore Sam still snickering beside Tannia.

"So, how long will it take you to get ready?" Sam asked while still gasping for breath slightly.

"About an hour? To shower, style my hair, do make up, and get dressed... I think that's the girlyest thing I've ever said, I feel slightly faint," Tannia pulled a face as Castiel's lips twitched and Sam started laughing again.

They decided Tannia should get to the bar at about half seven, as it seemed like a reasonable time and someone had mentioned a new guy in town appeared at the bar roughly ten minutes before that, and had been seen talking to some of the women who'd been killed, but had also spoken to a lot of others. Dean had raised his eyebrows at Sam but not said anything as this was described to them.

Dean relayed this information to Tannia who nodded distractedly and played with the napkin on the table in front of her.

They wandered back to the motel and sat about in Sam and Tannia's room as it got darker. Sam and Dean sharpened their machete's and made sure their binoculars worked, and Sam passed Tannia a small GPS to hide in her jacket so they wouldn't have to get too close until they were sure the vampire was going to try and feed off her. Tannia nodded and slipped it into a secret pocket in a fitted leather jacket she pulled out of her bag and dropped on her bed.

She rummaged in her bag and tugged out some clothes, wandering into the bathroom to shower and get changed. She stepped out of the shower and dried herself off, then pulled on the short, purple skirt with black lacing over the top and a tight purple top with straps instead of sleeves which tied at the back into a corset style, and was low-cut just to add to the appeal.

She combed her hair into the side-parting it was cut into, and wound the long part up into an intricate bun while it was still wet and easier to make do as she wanted, then started on her make-up. She co-ordinated the colours and ended up with smoky eyes with a hint of purple, making her eye liner into flicks at the outside corners of her eyes and a pale pink lip gloss to finish off.

Taking one last look at her handi-work she dried her fringe with a touch of magic, took a deep breath then stepped out of the bathroom, doing a slow spin when she entered the bedroom and glancing slightly nervously at Sam before asking what they thought.

Sam and Dean blinked at her as Castiel looked her from toe to head, "you look very nice," Cas said with a nod, Sam and Dean just continued to gape slightly as they coughed and agreed.

Tannia smiled and walked over to her bag, she opened a side pocket and pulled out a pair of heeled ankle boots, zipping them on and standing up again in a fluid motion.

"Can you work in them things?" Dean asked, eyeing the 3" heels and raising his eyebrows.

Tannia grinned at him and did a cartwheel in them, then mimed a high-kick and span on the balls of her feet to punch the air behind her, "I'd say so, yeah," she said as Sam gaped again and coughed into his hand. Tannia sprayed perfume onto her wrists and neck then pulled on her jacket, making sure the GPS tracker was turned on in her pocket.

They made their way to the bar separately, Castiel sitting quietly in his and Dean's room as the other three left. Tannia walked and Sam and Dean made their way near their destination in the Impala, watching out for Tannia approaching and training their eyes on her as she went into the bar without checking to see where they were parked.

Tannia pushed open the door of the bar and scanned the room, it was already pretty busy but the bar was quiet, there was a guy sat on one of the stools and looking casually around the room who fit the picture of the new guy who they believed was the vampire.

She wove her way to the bar and ordered her drink, putting her accent on a bit more strongly than usual, standing a couple of stools away from the guy who looked her up and down before smiling at her.

"You're not from around here."

Tannia laughed, "and what gave me away?" she grinned at the guy and paid for her drink.

"You here alone?"

"Yeah, I'm on a road trip around America. Y'know, jumping from ho- I mean, _mo_tel to motel as I move," she sipped her drink and looked around the bar.

"So you're holed up in the motel here?" the vampire quirked an eyebrow at her.

"Nah, was goina get a last-minute room tonight after I've enjoyed mysen a bit," Tannia winked and the vampire chuckled, waving at the stool next to him and Tannia smiled brighter while sitting down, "what's your name?"

"Olivia," Tannia said while extending her hand, "yours?"

"Michael," the vampire said, taking her hand and kissing her knuckles with a smile. Tannia giggled and glanced away. "So, why'd you choose to come to America?"

"Why not?" Tannia shrugged, "the place I'm working for is being done up, and it'll take two months to renovate the building, and I had like two weeks holiday spare, so I figured why not take three months or so and travel around America? I'm sure 90ish days will do me fine if someone went around the world in 80," she winked and sipped at her drink.

"So you stop off in places and enjoy them? That's a good plan," Michael said with a coy smile.

"Oh having fun is always on the top of my list," Tannia said while fluttering her eyelashes.

"Well, allow me to help you with that," Michael grinned and ordered them some shots.

Several shots and drinks later they were leaning close to each other and talking animatedly about what Tannia had seen around America, obviously not the fact she was a hunter though. Michael made a joke and Tannia laughed girlishly, grinning at him as he rested his hand on her thigh just below the edge of her skirt and smiling back at her.

"So, do you want to spend money on a motel room, or would you be alright with me offering you a comfier place to stay tonight?" Michael asked, tilting his head slightly.

Tannia giggled, "well, if it saves me a bit of cash, why not," she replied, looking at him through lidded eyes and smiling.

"Fantastic," Michael said, leaning in and kissing her gently.

Sam moved the binoculars away from his eyes and stared out the front of the car with a stony face.

"What's up little brother, you gettin' jealous?" Dean asked; keeping his eyes trained on Tannia and the vampire.

Sam snorted and clenched his fist into his lap, his lip and nose twitching slightly in anger.

"Huh, you are. Well that's a step forward I guess," Dean said glancing at Sam before going back to watching the bar, "it'd probably be easier if you just admitted to liking the girl, you know."

"Shut up, Dean," Sam growled while putting the binoculars back to his eyes and training his gaze back to the bar, where Tannia and the vampire had stopped kissing and were talking again, his hand staying clenched in his lap.

"Hey, if it makes you feel better you can cut his head off," Dean mumbled as he watched the vampire stand up and offer Tannia his hand.

Tannia took it as he helped her to her feet, and wound her arm around his as they started to walk out of the bar. Tannia stumbled slightly into him and giggled as they left the parking lot and turned up the road.

Sam turned on the tracker he had in his pocket and watched the dot move around on the map in relation to the track Tannia took, Dean kept his binoculars on them till they turned the corner and he sighed.

Tannia stared at Michael as he talked, making interested noises and gasping as he told her about places he'd travelled the last year as she clung to his arm and they approached the edge of a park. Michael led the way through the gates and sauntered down the path, moving his arm around Tannia's waist as she leant into him and giggled, glancing around the park and admiring the plants that grew next to the path they were walking on.

Soon the path turned into some trees and they carried on walking, talking quietly as they made their way forwards and Tannia stumbled into Michael again with another giggle. Michael smiled at her and gently led her forwards till they reached another bend in the path, then he stopped suddenly and swung her around so her front was pressed against his chest.

Tannia tilted her head, "get bored of me already?" she asked with a mock pout.

"No, but what walk through a woods on a night isn't complete without a kiss under the trees?"

"Such a smooth talker!" Tannia said, draping her arms over his shoulders and smiling as he leant into her and breathed in through his nose.

"You smell, very nice," Michael rumbled in her ear and Tannia giggled again as he moved his face back in front of hers, "very nice, indeed," he repeated and grinned, then opened his mouth as his fangs appeared and Tannia tensed.

"Thanks, but I'm not about to be a meal," she said, her face going serious as she brought her knee up into his crotch sharply and shoved him backwards, the vampire hissed in pain and glared at her.

He dove at her and she ducked then rolled out of the way, standing up slowly but keeping her knees bent and grinning at the vampire as he faced with his back to the way they'd just walked. The vampire stood up properly and chuckled, he cracked his neck then leapt at Tannia suddenly, this time shoving her against a tree and winding her, then back handing her face as she struggled, drawing blood from the cut on her cheek which he'd opened up then licked it away.

"Hey! Fang," Dean shouted from behind the vampire, "put the girl down."

The vampire sneered at him and smacked Tannia into the tree again, making her hit her head and then half dropped, half threw her to the floor as he turned to face Dean, "what will you do if I don't?"

"Oh, I won't do anything, but you'll have to worry about my brother," Dean smirked as the vampire went to turn, but Sam cut its head off in one smooth motion. He then knelt down next to Tannia as Dean rang Castiel to tell him where they were.

"Hey, you alright?" Sam asked shaking Tannia gently.

She groaned and pushed herself up on one arm, rubbing the back of her head with the other hand, "seriously, that truck plate, please."

Sam huffed out a laugh but his face didn't change from the stony expression he'd worn since the vampire had put his hand on Tannia's thigh. He carefully examined the back of Tannia's head and confirmed that it was fine, then wiped away more blood from her cheek as she sat up properly. Cas appeared and Dean told him what had happened, then took the body away to burn it out of the way of the town, promising to meet Dean back at the motel room as soon as he'd finished.

Sam helped Tannia stand up and she hissed as she put weight onto her ankle, leaning on Sam and moving her foot about with a wince, "what's wrong?" he asked.

"I think I rolled my ankle when he dropped me," Tannia said, "I don't think it's broken, but I'll check when we get back to the motel."

Sam nodded and slipped his arm under her shoulders to help her walk back to the Impala. The drive back was semi-quiet, after Dean tried making conversation and Tannia replied, but Sam ignored the both of them so it petered out quickly. Tannia raised her eyebrows at Dean through the rear-view mirror and Dean just cringed and shrugged.

Sam helped Tannia into their motel room and sat her down on her bed. She waved Dean away, who shrugged and left to go to his own room, and took off her boot to check on her ankle, finding it wasn't broken and just sprained. She told Sam as much and he grunted with a nod.

"What's wrong with you?" Tannia asked as she massaged her ankle.

"You gonna heal it?"

"Do I need to?"

"Well if we're gonna get attacked by something it wouldn't exactly help you to not be able to run would it?" Sam clipped while avoiding her eyes.

Tannia blinked but held her hand over her ankle, a blue light appearing around it for a few seconds before she moved her hand and rolled her foot around before taking off her other boot and going into the bathroom.

She removed the make-up and got changed, washing the cut on her cheek thoroughly and wincing as she coated it with anti-sceptic cream and stepped out of the bathroom, taking her hair out of the bun. Sam was lying on his bed in his pajama pants and an old t-shirt, with his head turned away from Tannia and obviously very tense.

Tannia glanced at him, running her fingers through her now wavy hair, before rummaging in her bag and pulling out a bottle of lavender oil.

"T-shirt off, grumpy. Time for me to repay you with that massage seeing as you seem like you're about to explode with tension," she said as she moved to stand next to his bed.

Sam glared at her slightly and then looked away again, "its fine, just go to bed."

"Wow, I think grumpy was being nice," Tannia raised her eyebrows, "just do it, if there's any time you need this, I think its now."

Sam grunted but tugged his shirt off, dropping it over the other side of the bed and resting his head on his arms, still facing away from Tannia. She blinked slightly but shrugged to herself, taking the lid off the bottle and dripping the oil down Sam's back, putting some onto her hand before putting the bottle on the table next to Sam's bed and rubbing the oil over both her hands.

She sat on the bed next to Sam and ran her hands over his back, smoothing the drops of oil out and then began working on his shoulders gently, running her hands in circles and dragging them across his shoulder blades.

Sam started to relax as she moved small circles down either side of his spine; when she reached the bottom of his back she pushed the heels of her hands into his back gently and pushed them back up to the top, repeating this motion until she felt him relax under her and sigh slightly.

Tannia then started to concentrate more on his shoulders, running her hands down his upper arms and then back to his shoulders in small circles till he groaned lightly and relaxed fully, and finally stopped looking like he was going to murder someone.

Tannia hummed and wiped her hands on her pajama pants, "you goina spill as to why you looked like someone stabbed you in your sleep now?" she asked as Sam shifted slightly when she didn't move, except to face the foot of the bed instead of the headboard, figuring that if Sam didn't want to look at her face he could talk to the back of her head instead.

"You just seemed to be enjoying yourself tonight. Sorry we had to put an end to that," Sam said in the same clipped tone from before Tannia healed her ankle.

"What?" Tannia asked looking at him and frowning, "that was the plan, for me to flirt with him and get him to pick me up instead of someone who he would've probably killed instead."

Sam sighed then suddenly pushed himself onto his arms, and pulled Tannia down onto the bed, making her yelp in surprise and pinning her in slightly with his arms.

"Yeah, I get that," Sam said with his stony face back on, "I'm just saying you seemed to enjoy it a lot."

Tannia scowled at him as she rested her hands on her stomach, "if you weren't alright with it why'd you agree in the first place, I can look after mysen if that's what you're worried about. Or are you really just bothered that you seem to be the only one in this group who refuses to try and have a good time?" Sam snorted and looked away, "besides, you're not the one who has to deal with knowing that the only form of intimacy you'll have for god knows how long was with a bloody vampire," Tannia cringed and glared at him.

Sam looked back at her with a surprised expression, "yeah, I bet you didn't think about that bit, did you?" Sam shook his head and looked a bit sheepish, "its not like I was planning on him kissing me or putting his hand on my thigh, I thought it'd be a simple he'd take me from the bar and try to eat me," Sam's nose twitched slightly in anger at the thought, "so yeah, now I've just gotta deal with the last _thing_ I kissed being a vampire who was fully planning on draining my body for fuel. So whatever problems you had with tonight, trust me, mine are worse."

Sam stared at her for a few moments as she stopped breathing angrily and then bent his head down, brushing his lips against hers and licking at her bottom lip. He pulled away to Tannia blinking in confusion and a soft huff of air from her mouth as she gaped slightly at him, "and now it's me," Sam said with a blush.

Tannia blinked again but huffed out a soft laugh, "well that's definitely preferable," she said as she licked her bottom lip.

Sam smiled and put his hand on her cheek, bending his head down again and kissing her with a bit more pressure, smiling in surprise when she kissed him back and slid one of her hands around to tangle in his hair. He licked her bottom lip again and she parted her lips to let him slip his tongue into her mouth, teasing around hers as she leant into the kiss more.

Sam deepened the kiss and moved one of his legs between Tannia's, she kissed him back and moved so he could get comfortable, smiling as he nipped at her lip and she did the same back to him.

The hand that Sam had put on her cheek slid down her neck and onto her chest, cupping her breast through her shirt and Tannia smiled into the kiss, arching slightly into Sam's touch as he squeezed gently then slid his hand down and back up inside her shirt. He traced his thumb under the edge of her bra and Tannia's breath hitched slightly, making Sam grin as he kissed at her neck gently.

He tugged off her shirt and ran his hands down her sides, then behind her to unhook her bra as she arched her back off the bed again. Sam slid the item of clothing off her arms and she wrapped them around his neck, kissing him deeply as he leant his chest into hers and sighed at the contact.

Tannia pushed up into him as he ran his hand down her chest from over her shoulder, her breath hitching again as he cupped her breast and ran his finger in a circle around the nipple, moving his head to lick over it gently as she arched into him with a soft moan then sucked it into his mouth and laved his tongue over the hardened nub.

Sam slid his hand down Tannia's stomach and into her pajama pants and underwear, teasing over her clit and then further down to gently push a finger into her, making her moan louder and arch further off the bed while panting slightly.

Sam sniggered and kissed back up her neck, then around her jaw, planting a firm kiss against her lips as she kissed back hungrily, "if we're gonna do this, I don't know about you but… Uh…"

Tannia laughed quietly, "in my bag, the pocket on the other side to where I got my boots out of," Sam raised his eyebrows at her, "what? I said I was going to sample the night life," Tannia grinned.

Sam moved off the bed and opened the pocket she'd indicated, turning back around and running his eyes over Tannia as she bit her lip and grinned. Sam smiled back and put the condom on the table next to them, then pulled off Tannia's pants and underwear, shucking his own as well before climbing back onto the bed and resuming what he was doing before they moved, this time with both his legs between Tannia's and working her with two fingers, causing her to moan loudly as Sam caught her lips in a kiss.

"Does the 'sound proofing' thing work both ways?" he mumbled, Tannia nodded and tipped her head back in another groan as he moved inside her. Sam grinned and picked the condom up again, rolling it onto himself as he lined up with her and pushed in slowly, making Tannia gasp and grab at his shoulders as he stilled to let her adjust.

She moaned as he started to rock into her slowly and dropped his forehead to hers, both of them breathing in the same air as she arched into him, taking him deeper and causing him to groan slightly before speeding up. Tannia moaned louder as Sam shifted and rocked into her faster still, pulling his mouth to hers and kissing him forcefully while gasping for breath.

Sam groaned more as Tannia tightened around him, flicking his hips forward forcefully and making her cry out and throw her head back, he repeated the motion and grunted slightly as she clenched again and on the third thrust arched off the bed and into his chest, moaning loudly as she came to orgasm. Sam pumped into her a couple more times before following, collapsing onto his elbows and resting his head on hers as they panted into the same space again.

Sam rolled off her after kissing her gently and removed the condom, tying it and carefully dropping it into the bin next to the bed then rolling back and pulling Tannia closer to him. She snuggled into his chest and laughed softly.

"That was definitely not expected," she said while nuzzling his neck gently as he chuckled and hugged her tightly.

"Yeah, its kinda been building for a while though."

"And to think," Tannia said, propping herself up on one arm and looking down at Sam, "it only took you getting jealous over a vampire to make you act on anything."

Sam laughed and tucked her hair behind her ear, then pulled her down into another kiss, "your hair looks nice when it's wavy," he said, running his hands through it gently.

"What, you mean it doesn't look nice straight?" Tannia mock pouted then giggled as Sam tickled her side with a grin, "how long have you actually liked me?" she asked when she got her breath back.

Sam shrugged, "I guess I realised when we were stood outside that hanger and I teased you about Dean giving you a nickname," Sam frowned, "but it could have easily been when you latched onto my shirt after the Wendigo attacked us at Bobby's place," he grinned as she laughed.

Tannia kissed him again, slowly and gently, then put her head on his chest and snuggled into him again, closing her eyes and sighing as Sam wrapped his arm around her shoulders and kissed the top of her head, both of them drifting off to each other's breathing.

They jolted awake the next morning to Dean banging on the door, so they scrambled slightly to get dressed, Sam just threw on his pajama pants and Tannia pulled on hers, and then pulled on his shirt without realising till she saw the look in Dean's eye and glanced down.

"Well! Better late than never," Dean winked at them and handed out breakfast again.

"Dude, have you been bringing breakfast just to see if this would happen?" Sam asked, sitting down next to Tannia on the bed as Dean flopped onto the other one.

"Nah, I've been bringing breakfast 'cus I'm an awesome big brother. This was gonna happen at some point anyway," Tannia and Sam raised their eyebrows at each other but shrugged as Castiel flickered into the room as well.

"So, I was thinking," Dean said around a mouthful of food, "seeing as we've one more night in this place, we should totally get a few drinks tonight and celebrate ganking that vamp, and the general fact that we're alive. Whaddaya think?"

Sam glanced at Tannia, who grinned and shrugged, "yeah sure, why not. Its been a while since we've done that," he grinned at Dean as he replied with 'awesome' then threw a pillow at him as he left and said he'd leave them 'to it' with a smug leer.

They voted for going out for dinner, and then moving straight to a bar. Or, as was the case, having a pub dinner then staying there.

Tannia and Sam spent the day chatting, Dean and Castiel joining them when they got bored (though Dean just shouted through the door "stop fucking and let us in!" which earnt him a punch on the arm from Sam). When it got closer to time to eat Dean and Cas moved back into their room so everyone could change.

Sam just threw on a new t-shirt and one of his plaid shirts as Tannia pulled out a different, more low-cut t-shirt and tugged it on along with a pair of skinny jeans.

"Not dressing up properly tonight?" Sam asked with a grin.

Tannia laughed, "well, I've not got to impress anyone tonight, have I?"

Sam took a couple of steps towards her and wrapped his arms around her lower back, "well you're doing a good job of impressing me," he said as he kissed her gently, then took her hand as Dean knocked on their door again.

They met the other two outside and wandered to the bar and ordered food, jumping easily into a booth as it was still quite quiet. The four of them sat and talked about whatever came to mind as they drank and ate, laughing loudly at each others jokes and generally celebrating being alive, as Dean had suggested.

The bar slowly filled up around them, but they mostly ignored everyone else, unless someone who couldn't hold their drink stumbled past them and made them laugh.

"You're gonna be rough tomorrow," Dean suddenly shot at Tannia as she finished her third drink.

"Why do you say that?" Tannia asked, giving him a confused look.

"Well, you drank a lot last night, and you're goina be drinking a lot tonight if we have anything to say about it."

"Firstly, I can hold my liquor, as I proved last night," Tannia said with a grin, "and secondly, I don't get hangovers."

"That is just unfair," Sam said, pretending to sulk and she laughed, shoving his side slightly before getting up to go to the toilet.

Sam grabbed her hand and pulled her back, giving her a quick kiss before she left with a smile stuck to her face.

"Awwww, get you Sammy, all loved up. Finally!" Dean laughed as Castiel's lip quirked.

"Shut up Dean," Sam said, still grinning.

Dean wandered up to the bar and got them all tequila shots, coming back with a tray of twelve and the accompanying lemon slices and salt as Tannia sat back down and took a drink of her new beer. He shared them out between them and Cas looked at his curiously as Tannia grinned at him.

"Done tequila before, Cas?" she asked as she shook some salt onto her hand along with Dean and Sam, Cas shook his head but watched with his head tilted as they picked up the shots, "just copy us then," Tannia grinned.

Castiel did as he was told, shaking a little salt onto his hand and picking up the shot, watching as the other three licked the salt, took the shot then sucked on the slice of lemon in synch, Tannia biting the flesh of the fruit out of the rind and dropping the rind into her shot glass as Dean pulled a face at her. Cas copied them and licked his lip.

"I do not really see the point of drinking."

"That's because it takes you an entire liquor store to even get tipsy," Dean grinned and put his arm around Cas' shoulder with a grin, "come on, do it with us this time.

They did their other two shots quickly and Cas hummed slightly, "I do not know about the alcohol, but the lemon is refreshing," which caused Tannia to almost choke on her beer.

"Hey, liquid doesn't belong in your lungs either," Sam said while patting her back gently and laughing, Tannia pulled a face at him but leant into his side when he slipped his arm around her shoulders.

Castiel watched them curiously as Dean wound his fingers into Cas', making him look at him in surprise as Dean grinned at him and took another swig of his beer, Cas smiled back as Sam and Tannia 'awwwww'd at them from across the table. Dean flicked a piece of lemon at them with a laugh as Castiel's smile deepened slightly and he squeezed Dean's hand, relaxing into his seat and leaning his shoulder lightly against Dean's.

The night continued in this fashion, Sam, Dean and Tannia taking it in turns to get trays of shots for them all, and Cas joining in with the conversations and happily taking the shots that were passed to him.

"So Sammy," Dean slurred slightly, "tell us, where's Tannia's anti-possession tat?" he grinned at them both as Tannia laughed and Sam turned to her in confusion.

"Actually, yeah, where is it?"

Tannia grinned and downed the last of her drink, "its actually kinda etched onto my shoulder blade," she said, laughing at the look of horror on the brothers' faces, "relax, it was done in the same kinda way as you said Cas etched the sigils onto your ribs," Sam physically relaxed and laughed.

"So, what, you're never able to be possessed?" Dean asked incredulously.

"Well, they'd have to break my shoulder blade to do so, but as soon as they possessed me and healed it they'd be kicked out again," Tannia cringed minutely, "it's not pleasant."

"It's happened?" Sam asked with a splutter.

"Yeah, three times, they got the jist back home thankfully," Tannia grinned, "I'm fully expecting it here a fair few times though," Sam's arm tightened around her waist as she cringed fully.

"Not if we can help it," Dean grinned and wandered to the bar.

"I think Dean's slightly drunk," Tannia laughed as Dean wobbled out of the bar at closing time. Sam laughed and picked her up, then span her around in a hug, making her shriek with laughter as Castiel smiled brightly at the three of them and put his arm around Dean's waist.

Sam put Tannia down and she hit his chest gently, still giggling as Dean leant into Cas and pointed towards the motel, "onwards, gang!" he said with a laugh as he started to walk and the others caught up with him, chatting merrily as they made their way down the dark streets back to their rooms.

They said their goodnights as they separated, Dean giving Tannia a bear hug and clapping the top of Sam's arm, "don't do anything I wouldn't do!" he said with a wink.

"Dude, there is literally no point in you saying that," Sam said, shoving him gently as Tannia laughed and they went into their room.

Dean turned to Cas with a pretend hurt expression, "am I really that bad?"

Cas smiled, "I have to agree with your brother there. You can be quite insufferable."

"I'll show you insufferable," Dean said as he kissed Cas deeply and pulled him into their room.

Castiel followed him in and pushed Dean down on the bed, Dean folding easily due to the amount of alcohol in his system as Cas began kissing his neck. He tilted his head back and sighed, running his hands down Cas' back and arms gently.

"You are very pliable when drunk," Cas murmured into Dean's lips as he kissed him again.

"You're… Pliable," Dean murmured with a confused look as Cas chuckled softly and went back to kissing him.

Castiel slowly started stripping Dean and batted his hands away when Dean tried removing any of Cas' clothes, smiling at the huffed 'unfair' that Dean whined out and tracing his hands down Dean's bare chest, dancing over the hunter's ribs and making him squirm and giggle. Not that Dean would ever admit to giggling.

Cas slowly kissed his way down Dean's chest and nipped over his hip bones, making Dean gasp and bite his lip as Cas made his way back up, pausing to breathe over Dean's nipples and lick each one slowly and roughly.

"Jesus," Dean breathed as Castiel nipped over his collarbones and placed kisses up his neck, sucking slightly at the pulse which was now raging under his skin.

"No, just Castiel," Cas said with a grin as Dean laughed and groaned as Cas palmed him through his jeans.

"Too many clothes," Dean said, poking Cas' shoulder and pouting.

"Yes, I agree," Cas said, making no move to undress and instead pressing his hand into Dean more, moving it up and down the crotch and feeling Dean harden under the fabric.

Dean moaned and tipped his head back again as Castiel opened his belt and his fly, mouthing over his boxers and huffing warm breaths onto his cock through the thin material. Dean canted his hips slightly as Cas licked over his boxers and sucked Dean into his mouth through the fabric, moaning around Dean's cock and causing Dean to suck in a sharp breath at the sensation.

Cas sucked in his cheeks and let out a hot breath through his lips, keeping his eyes on Dean as Dean groaned and propped himself up on his elbows to watch Cas as he worked. Castiel moved off Dean and pulled off his jeans and boxers, then moved to kneel between Dean's legs as he dipped his head again and took Dean into his mouth without a barrier.

Dean moaned loudly when Cas closed his lips around him and licked across his slit, his breath hitching as Cas sunk lower and licked up the underside of Dean's cock. He swirled his tongue around Dean's head and dropped his mouth down again, taking Dean into the back of his throat and swallowing.

Dean moaned again and fisted one hand in Castiel's hair, dropping back onto the bed and jerking his hips upward as Cas swallowed again then started moving up and down on Dean's cock, pushing his tongue roughly against the underside as he sucked and moved.

Dean panted as Cas took him in fully and swallowed again, sucking in his cheeks as Dean twitched in his mouth and sucked harder, running his tongue up and down the underside of Dean's cock as much as he could and Dean cried out. Cas swallowed around him again and Dean came down Castiel's throat in short bursts, which were accompanied by another small thrust and a twitch.

Cas sucked and licked him dry and smiled up at Dean, who was laying on the bed panting but with his eyes trained on Cas as he stood up and slowly began to undress, Dean made a keening noise at seeing Castiel's pants tent as he moved and wriggled slightly more onto the bed as Cas finished stripping.

Cas reached slowly into Dean's duffel and brought out the lube stashed in there, squeezing some onto his hand and dropping it on the bed next to Dean as he crawled up the bed one handed and hovered over the hunter.

"Very pliable," Cas murmured as he kissed Dean and thrust a finger into him, Dean moaned again and arched his back as Cas moved the finger in and out of him, adding a second after a few pumps and gasping into Dean's mouth as he felt him clench around him.

Cas gently scissored Dean open and added a third finger, sucking Dean's lip into his as he pushed in deeply and brushed over Dean's prostrate with an acquired ease, causing Dean to moan again and thrust down on Cas' fingers.

Castiel pulled his fingers out to a whine and picked up the lube, rubbing it over his cock carefully then hitched Dean's legs over his shoulder before guiding himself to Dean's entrance, keeping his eyes trained on Dean as he pushed slowly inside, using his hands to hold Dean in place so Dean couldn't speed up the process, and watching as Dean's face contorted in pleasure the deeper he moved in.

When he was fully sheathed he leant down and kissed Dean gently, putting his hands around Dean's face and licking into his mouth, playing with Dean's tongue as Dean sighed and kissed him back with a small smile. Castiel began to move slowly without breaking the kiss and Dean groaned as he moved his hips to meet Cas' thrusts in the same pace Cas had set.

They rocked together for a few moments before Cas drew out and snapped his hips forward suddenly, causing Dean to break the kiss and scrabble at Castiel's back as his head tipped backwards with a loud moan. Cas repeated the action then set a faster pace, Dean moaning into each thrust apart from the ones where Cas caught his mouth in another quick kiss.

Cas adjusted his angle and Dean cried out, Cas brushing over his prostrate with the head of his cock as Dean rocked back onto him to repeat the motion. Castiel pumped into Dean and his rhythm stuttered as he came inside him, Dean clenching around him and moaning Cas' name in a mantra as he did so.

Castiel collapsed onto Dean's chest and sighed in happiness as Dean kissed the top of his head and moved them to pull the covers over the two of them, Cas fumbling his attempt at helping which made Dean laugh and kiss him again. Cas put his head on Dean's chest and snuggled close to him while Dean wrapped his arms around him.

"Cas, I love you," Dean whispered into the darkness, Castiel smiled against Dean's chest.

"I love you too, Dean," he breathed out and felt Dean's heart skip a beat as he smiled and drifted off to sleep.


	6. Witches and Werewolves

Tannia banged on the door to Dean and Castiel's room and laughed at the groan she heard through the wood. She waited for Cas to open the door and greet her quietly before she stuck her head in the room and shouted "MORNING DEAN," which earned her a very sincere 'fuck off' from the figure curled up in the bed.

Tannia giggled as Castiel's lip twitched and he stepped out of the room, "you were not lying when you said you do not suffer from 'hangovers' then."

"Nope," Tannia said brightly, "though the brothers Grimm are definitely suffering. Sam's not as bad as Dean but he nearly smothered me with a pillow when I said good morning to him. Apparently I shouted it," Tannia shrugged and giggled.

"Where is Sam now?" Castiel asked, his lips twitching into a smile again.

"Showering, I was coming to see whether Dean wanted food, but seeing as you opened the door I'm going to guess that would be a bad idea?" Cas nodded and frowned slightly, "fair enough, throw him into the shower and then we can get moving, I'm sure there's stuff in the car to eat," Tannia said with a grin as she wandered back to her and Sam's room.

Tannia lay down on the bed they hadn't slept in with a chuckle and rested her head on her arms, humming quietly and closing her eyes. She listened to the sound of Sam in the shower and giggled as an image of Castiel carrying a swearing Dean into the shower popped into her brain.

She heard the shower switch off and carried on humming lightly, squealing then glaring as Sam threw his damp towel at her with a grin. Tannia threw it back at him and Sam caught it with a chuckle, shoving it into a carrier bag as he moved over to stand next to the bed Tannia was laying on.

"You've recovered then?"

"It was more the fact you woke me up than I had a hangover," Sam grinned and straddled Tannia's hips, putting his hands either side of her face, Tannia raised her eyebrows and grinned at him.

Cas appeared in their room and informed them that Dean was just getting dressed, and 'required coffee' so wondered if Tannia and Sam wanted anything, Sam sighed and quickly kissed Tannia. He pulled on a shirt then walked with Castiel to the coffee machine by the reception and sorted out drinks for them all, after handing in his and Tannia's room key. They got back to Tannia packing things into the boot of the Impala with Dean sulking next to her with sunglasses on and wet hair.

"Dude, you look like shit," Sam grinned as he passed Dean a coffee.

"Fuck off Sammy," Dean said, taking his coffee and throwing the Impala's keys at Tannia, then slinking into the back seat and hunkering down with his forehead against the window.

Tannia blinked at the keys in her hand and glanced at Sam, who shrugged, "looks like he finally trusts you," he grinned.

Tannia took her coffee off Castiel with a smile as the three of them climbed into the car, Tannia and Cas rolling down the windows slightly to create a breeze for Dean when they started moving.

"If you put on any of Sammy's girly crap I will kill you," Dean grumbled from behind the lid of his coffee, Tannia laughed quietly.

"I'm not really that cruel, you pick something that will make you feel better."

"Metallica," Dean mumbled as Sam pushed the tape into the player, grinning at Tannia then sitting back and sipping his coffee.

As they pulled out of the motel parking lot Dean sighed and sat up, leaning the other way so his head fell onto Castiel's shoulder. Cas glanced at him and shifted his arm so it wrapped around Dean's shoulders, bringing his hand up to Dean's head and massaging the scalp gently.

Tannia glanced at Sam and made a 'puppy face' at him, causing him to almost choke on his drink while Tannia laughed and looked back at the road, "silence up front!" Dean said, "if you crash my baby there will be hell to pay," Tannia laughed again but stifled it into giggles quickly by biting her lip, coasting the Impala along and following Sam's directions.

After a couple of miles Dean fell asleep and Sam and Tannia talked quietly while Castiel stared out of the window.

"No, it really is a family business," Tannia giggled, "my mum's side of the family have been hunters for years, my dad only got into it when something killed my uncle's friend. My mum was dealing with it and my dad decided to help her out 'cus he got half involved as a near second victim anyway, got a badass scar on his arm in the process, but what can you do?"

"So, ALL your family is in the business?"

"Sure, on my mum's side. I've one uncle who fixes cars and bikes and is the one that keeps us mobile, there were loads of times where I'd be helping him fix something and a call would come in and he'd throw me into the passenger seat and bring me along, even before I passed anything-"

"Passed anything?"

"Yeah, we actually have initiation things in England," Tannia grinned, "you get tested and everything. Boring as hell. Anyway, another uncle deals with the law side of it; there's my mum and dad who've been resigned to research, which my dad isn't happy about but my mum can't fight as good since she had a health scare after loosing too much blood one hunt, my uncles won't let her, so he stays with her. It's sickeningly sweet to be honest. But of course there are loads of others who we're not related to, we just work with them. Weirdly though I've never actually dated another hunter."

"Till now," Sam grinned.

"Yeah, till now," Tannia grinned back.

"How do you deal with the law?" Cas murmured from behind them, and as Dean stirred slightly he rubbed small circles into Dean's head which made him quiet again.

Tannia made a cute face at the action into the rear-view mirror, causing Sam to bite his hand to not laugh, and Castiel to smile gently, "honestly? We've got at least one person in each department. They deal with any funky stuff that goes on and make sure to get it to the person who's closest. Not sure if it goes right up to the government though."

Sam made a strange noise and started firing questions at Tannia, who laughed quietly and answered the ones she knew patiently.

A few moments of quiet passed by before Sam mentioned there was a gas station up ahead of them, about a mile away. Tannia glanced at Cas who nodded and woke Dean gently, telling him as much while he rubbed his eyes and nodded, agreeing that he felt better and could do with some food and to top up the Impala.

As they drew closer Castiel leant forward in his seat, frowning and put his hand on the back of Tannia's seat.

"Everything cool, Cas?" she asked with a glance at him.

"With the breeze, yes," Tannia sniggered, "but there seems to be something wrong with the diner. Keep driving."

Tannia frowned and glanced at Dean; he shrugged then nodded as they got closer to the building. Four figures walked out of the place and stood around a car, seemingly chatting about something but Tannia caught them all watching the Impala draw closer.

"Fuck," she and Dean said at the same time as Tannia floored the accelerator and sped past the diner.

Sam watched as the four figures dove into the car and started to follow them, gaining distance far too quickly.

"Fuck!" Tannia said again, "the bastards have put a spell on their car," she frowned into the rear-view mirror and something exploded in the car's engine, making the car stop abruptly and Tannia to grin as the four figures bailed out of it.

The driver, a large-ish guy, hurled a ball of light at them, and Tannia flicked her wrist to send it back to him, then glared at the road and kept her foot down.

Sam watched the guy topple backwards and the other three rush to his side as they disappeared into the distance, "what was that?"

"He was trying to pop the wheels," Tannia said, gripping the steering wheel tightly with a clenched jaw.

"So what did it do to him?" Dean faced the front again and trained his eyes on Tannia.

"Probably made his lungs explode."

"Shit," Sam said as he gaped at Tannia.

"Everything ok?" Dean asked with a frown.

"I don't like killing with magic," Tannia ground out, "it's a pointless waste and a cowardly abuse of it and there are other ways that things can be done."

Dean squeezed her shoulder gently as Castiel spoke up, "it was not your magic that did anything; you simply returned a spell that had intended to harm us. Therefore you did nothing but act as a mirror."

Tannia relaxed her grip on the steering wheel as she slowly let her foot off the accelerator. She glanced at Cas and gave him a soft smile in thanks but still continued to glare at the road.

They drove in silence for a few minutes before Cas flitted out of the car, appearing not long after with food for them all and a carton of gas for the car. Dean nodded his approval and squeezed Castiel's hand lightly with a grin.

Tannia continued to drive until the light on the Impala flashed, signalling that it needed to be re-fuelled, then pulled it over carefully so they could swap places. Sam took the driver's seat, and Dean jumped into shotgun after clapping her on the back. Tannia slid into the back next to Cas, the angel giving her a warm smile which she returned as she settled in her seat and nibbled on the sandwich Cas had brought her.

Sam drove until it got dark, then Dean had him pull over so he could take over, relegating Sam to the back and Castiel to shotgun so Sam could get some rest while they drove through the night.

Tannia had kicked off her boots and curled up in her seat, leaning her arm on the window and her head on her hand as she stared out at the countryside flying past them. None of them had said much more on anything as they coasted along through the afternoon, after a few questions from Dean asking Tannia what she thought was going to happen the conversation had trailed off so Dean just turned up his music.

The night passed in the same way as the rest of the day, Dean and Tannia switching places when Dean got too tired, waking her up as the car drew to a stop and Dean got out, filling the tank from another carton of gas from Cas.

Tannia and Cas talked quietly while Sam and Dean slept in the back seat. They compared the things that angels could do to things that witches could, and Tannia could swear she heard a note of impressed surprise in Castiel's voice as she confirmed things that he could do with things she could as well.

"You truly have some remarkable skills," Cas murmured while watching Tannia carefully, she gave him a soft smile.

"Thanks, though you've still got better ones, you can fly and smite demons in a second, I can't."

"Rather you choose not to, with the latter," Tannia shrugged.

"Well, y'know, I just don't think it's fair to use magic to kill someone. Whether that person is another witch or not, it's just, not fair."

"That merely makes you a good person," Cas smiled at her and patted her arm gently, earning him another soft smile as Sam stirred in the back of the car.

Tannia grinned at him through the rear-view mirror and he grinned back, pulling his fingers through his hair and asking where they were.

Castiel pointed to the map with the dawn light and Sam nodded, indicating to Tannia to turn right a few miles down the road and they'd make their way to another cabin to spend that night in but still put plenty of distance between them and the last place they were seen.

Tannia nodded as Cas flickered out of the car and appeared a few moments later with food, Dean twitched and stretched as best he could, murmuring "food!" as he opened his eyes and grinned appreciatively at Cas.

Tannia and Sam laughed as Castiel smiled at Dean and passed him his food and the three of them went quiet as they ate and drove.

A couple of hours later Dean made Tannia pull into a rest stop so they could all stretch their legs and get a few more supplies for the road. Cas and Tannia checked over the building with grace and magic respectively, and after declaring it clean they pulled in and got out of the car. Cas remained in the car as a watch as the other three wandered to the bathrooms and into the small shop.

Each of them purchased a few snacks for the road, Dean pulling a face as both Tannia and Sam ended up with fruit but grinning as Tannia also grabbed some chocolate bars.

"We decided where we're heading?" Dean asked as he dropped back into the driver's seat of the Impala and pulled out of the rest stop.

"Sam thought we could make use of another hunter's cabin further along this trail," Castiel replied, pointing at the road in question on the map, Dean glanced at it then nodded.

"Good call, Sammy," he grinned as Sam rolled his eyes but smiled.

They arrived at the cabin that night, Sam and Dean swapping positions as they passed the half-way mark which meant it was Sam that rolled the Impala to a stop by the door to the cabin.

Tannia poked Dean, who'd fallen asleep, and he woke with a snort which caused her and Sam to laugh. Castiel looked between the three of them and shook his head before zapping himself into the cabin, along with all their stuff.

The three hunters followed him inside, the lock proving no problem with the key that was hidden in a 'rotten' bit of the porch, and flopped onto the chairs, groaning in comfort as they sunk into soft cushions.

"Dean, your car is gorgeous, but she's not comfortable enough to sleep in," Tannia mumbled as she snuggled further into the cushions around her with a happy sigh, yelping as Dean threw one at her and it hit her on the head.

"You bite your tongue heathen! She's very comfortable. I'd like to see you attempt to sleep on your bike," Dean responded with a grin.

"Point taken," Tannia laughed as she threw the cushion back at him.

Cas appeared a few minutes later with Chinese for them all, passing out the boxes then settling on the sofa next to Dean as they tucked into the food. The conversation became more free as they relaxed more, eventually tapering into laughter as they joked about the previous day's events.

Tannia challenged Castiel to a fort building competition, using only the cushions from the chairs. Dean and Sam moved to sit on chairs in the kitchen when the competition got a bit fierce and Dean poked Sam's arm.

"Your witch has broken my angel!"

Sam burst out laughing, causing the two in question to stop what they were doing (Tannia currently winning) and look at the two brothers curiously, making Sam laugh more at the matching looks of head-tilted confusion on their faces.

Cas yelped as his fort fell down on top of him, and Tannia laughed so hard she knocked hers over as well, then helped Castiel build a larger one with all the cushions to mend his hurt pride.

The two of them managed to coax the brothers into the fort as well, and the four of them sat or lay within the cushions with beer and laughter till Dean started yawning, causing Tannia and Sam to try flicking peanuts into his mouth and earning them a glare.

"I'm gonna get to bed, I don't deserve this abuse," Dean grumbled, climbing out of the fort carefully, Cas following him.

When the angel was free Dean grinned evilly at him and toppled the rest of the fort on top of Sam and Tannia, causing them both to yelp and shriek in surprise and making Dean double over from laughter then run from the room while being pelted with cushions.

Dean ran into his room, still laughing while a smiling Castiel appeared on his bed. Dean closed the door still sniggering and leant against it to get his breath back.

"It is nice when you laugh, Dean. I am glad you do so more often now."

Dean smiled warmly at his angel, pushing himself off the door and wandering over to stand in front of him. He watched Castiel's blue eyes follow him across the room, the smile never leaving either of their faces, and saw the happiness reflected in them from his laughing fit.

Dean leant down and kissed Cas, cupping his face with his hand and smiling when Castiel leant into the kiss with a smile of his own.

Dean licked along Castiel's lip, making the angel shudder slightly and part his lips to let Dean into his mouth. Dean teased Cas's tongue and gently deepened the kiss, pushing Cas backwards so he lay on the bed and straddled his hips.

Dean leant back, earning him a whine from Castiel, and looked down at the angel. He held his hands up and pointed the fingers out, splaying them slightly and earning him a confused look from Cas.

"Dean, what are you doing?"

"Imagining how your wings would look," Dean replied quietly and traced shapes in the air with his fingers, "how big are they?"

Cas shifted and sat up, he leant closer to Dean and put his lips to Dean's ear, "I could show you," he heard Dean's breath hitch, "but it would be beneficial if I was not wearing my shirt to do so."

Dean groaned slightly and moved his head to kiss Castiel hard as his hands pushed off his trench coat and shirt jacket roughly in one go. Dean nipped at Cas' lip as he smirked into the kiss and removed his tie quickly.

Castiel wrapped his arms around Dean's waist and pulled him closer, running one hand up his back to brush at his neck, the angel carding his fingers through the short hair and tilting Dean's head so he could deepen the kiss.

Dean quickly undid the buttons on Cas's shirt, ripping the last few open with an impatient growl then pulling it off as Cas flipped them so he was straddling Dean on the bed, his bare chest heaving and slightly flushed from the intensity of the kissing.

Dean looked up at him and reached out his hands to run them over Castiel's torso, Cas covered Dean's hands with his as they roamed over his nipples and brought them back to the bed, pinning Dean in place and making the hunter's breath hitch again.

Cas smiled at Dean and closed his eyes, he rolled his shoulders and his wings slowly unfurled into the same plane of existence the two of them occupied. He heard Dean gasp and opened his eyes to see Dean looking in wonder at his wings.

Glossy black feathers stretched from Castiel's shoulders to below the bed, shimmering slightly with the power of the angel's grace and making a soft rustling sound as he stretched them and flared them to show Dean their impressive span.

Dean let out a low whistle and blinked, tracking his eyes slowly over the manifestation and licking his lips slightly, "they're gorgeous, Cas," he managed to murmur in awe.

Castiel blushed slightly and glanced over his shoulder, twitching his wing to look at it himself, "they are not that impressive."

"Shut up," Dean growled, lifting his hand to Castiel's face and turning it towards him, "they're _gorgeous_. Seriously man," he moved his hand towards them, "can I…?"

Castiel smiled softly and nodded, Dean reached further and gently brushed his hand across the top of Cas' wing, making the angel shiver slightly and his breath hitch. Dean grinned and wriggled so he could sit up, lifting his other hand and ghosting it across Castiel's other wing, barely touching it.

The wing twitched closer to Dean's touch, making him smile and move his hand lower to card his fingers through the feathers, a warm feeling spreading through his hand as he did.

Castiel let out a small groan and dropped his forehead to Dean's, closing his eyes and rolling his hips slightly as Dean gently tugged on the smooth feathers. Dean huffed out a laugh and smoothed out the feathers gently, sliding his hands up Cas' back and resting them on the joint where skin met wing.

"Sensitive?" he murmured, kissing and nibbling at Castiel's neck.

"Very," Castiel breathed as he tilted his head to give Dean better access, "there are a lot of nerve endings in my wings, which makes them very sensitive to stimuli."

Dean smirked into Cas' neck and bit down suddenly, causing the angel to gasp and tighten his hold on Dean's back, "that's good to know."

Dean flipped them so Cas was laying on the bed, his wings now stretching out to either side of him and brushing the floor with the longer flight feathers. Castiel went to wrap them around Dean, but Dean gently laid a hand on them, silently telling Castiel to keep them spread out.

Dean slid his shirt over his head as Castiel complied, then began kissing Cas softly, running his hands down the feathers he could reach in firm strokes, earning him appreciative whines and groans from Cas.

Dean moved his hands upwards, running them over the bone at the top of Castiel's wings and then back down against the feathers, making the soft down that coated them stick up in odd angles and making the wings quiver and twitch as Cas groaned and dropped his head backwards while panting.

"Look at you, Cas, all out of place," Dean grinned as he used one finger to stroke the feathers back into place and Cas canted his hips towards him with another moan.

Dean wound his hands gently into the longer feathers trailing down Castiel's sides, then gripped them tightly and gave them a gentle tug, causing Cas to arch up off the bed with a loud moan as he gripped the duvet underneath him in hid hands tightly.

Dean sniggered and ran his hands down Castiel's chest, resting on the waistband of the angels trousers until his breathing evened out and he lifted his head to look at Dean curiously.

"Are you going to remove those?" Cas questioned with a head tilt, Dean laughed and bent down to kiss him.

"Obviously, just wanted to watch the effect me playing with these," Dean ran a finger along one of Castiel's feathers, causing the angel to shiver and let out a soft moan again, "has," Dean grinned and began to undo Cas' slacks, pulling them and the angel's boxers down easily, releasing the erection that had been trapped there.

Dean licked his lips and blinked in surprise as Cas sat up and pulled him into a deep kiss while opening his jeans with his other hand, pulling them down his thighs and making an annoyed sound when he couldn't move them any further.

Dean laughed and stood up on the bed, carefully pulling the jeans off while still straddling Cas then dropped back to his knees suddenly, making the angel yelp and bounce, his wings flexing outwards to steady himself.

Castiel pulled Dean back down to him and kissed him roughly, "stop grinning and fuck me," he deadpanned into Dean's ear.

Dean groaned and fisted one hand in Cas' hair and the other in his wings, giving the feathers a sharp tug and kissing Cas deeply as he did, "when you put it that way," Dean murmured against Castiel's lips.

Cas ground his hips upwards towards Dean's crotch, both of them gasping as their erections rubbed together suddenly. Dean quickly leant over the side of the bed and fumbled for the lube, opening the bottle as he pulled himself back onto the bed and coating his fingers carefully.

He traced one finger down Castiel's shaft, twirled it around his balls then moved it further back towards his hole, all the while carding his fingers through Cas' feathers and making the angel moan loudly.

Dean sunk one finger into Cas and groaned as Cas arched off the bed with a cry, "it's a good job Tani can soundproof rooms or Sammy would have my head right now," he murmured while dropping his forehead onto Castiel's then catching his lips in a barely there kiss as he pushed another finger into the angel and began scissoring them carefully.

Cas rolled his hips downward with a growl as Dean moved, his wings twitching and stretching out to the sides each time Dean pushed into him. Dean tugged gently on the feathers his free hand was carding through and Cas arched his back again, pushing himself onto Dean's fingers faster and moaning.

Dean sucked in a deep breath through his teeth and closed his eyes, his hand stilling in Castiel's wing as he pulled his fingers from the angel and moved to coat his penis with lube. Castiel moaned when Dean's fingers were removed and moved his head to glare at him, but gasped out a 'finally' as he watched Dean coat himself in lube and line himself up with Cas.

Dean slid in slowly and watched Castiel arch into the movement, his wings quivering and twitching as he moved deeper. Dean moved both his hands to bury in Cas' wings as he began to move slowly, watching the angel's face contort as he moaned loudly and gripped onto Dean's shoulders while he rocked with his movements.

"Holy fuck, Cas," Dean moaned as Cas wrapped his legs around Dean, pulling him closer and lifting his hips so Dean could get deeper.

"Correct," Castiel panted, then moaned as Dean laughed and slammed into him suddenly, digging his fingers into Dean's shoulders and making his wings twitch violently so Dean pulled on the feathers again.

Castiel gasped and arched off the bed again, coming between his and Dean's body suddenly and causing Dean's rhythm to stutter at the sudden tightness, making Dean follow him quickly with a surprised cry.

Dean lay on top of Castiel for a few minutes while they both got their breath back, Cas folded his wings away and let out a satisfied sigh and a small chuckle as Dean pouted at their disappearance.

"We need to do that again," Dean murmured as he kissed Castiel gently, Cas laughed and agreed, mojoing the duvet over the top of them as Dean slid to the side and rested his head on Castiel's chest.

"I promise" Cas said as he kissed the top of Dean's head.

Sam and Tannia picked up the cushions from the floor and began to tidy the room up, though they ended up hitting each other with the pillows more than they actually tidied.

Eventually Sam swung Tannia over his shoulder, causing her to shriek again, and tidied up one handed while she wriggled, laughed and shouted for Sam to put her down.

"Sam you arse!" Tannia laughed as Sam swung her around to hold her bridal style and pretend to drop her. Tannia clung to Sam's neck as he laughed and set her down gently then ran up the stairs away from her.

She followed him up the stairs and jumped on him as they went into the second bedroom, Sam swung her around and dropped her on the bed with another laugh as Tannia yelped.

Sam climbed on top of her and pinned her to the bed, then kissed her gently and slowly, "you did well with getting the car that fast, I think Dean was impressed," he grinned.

"I'm used to driving fast," Tannia winked, "I was never really happy with the amount of speed cameras in England, it's much more fun over here."

Sam laughed and bent down to kiss her again, Tannia wriggled her hands free and slid them up his chest, taking his shirt with them then sliding it over his head and off his arms as Sam grinned at her.

He quickly stripped them both to their underwear and leant on his elbows above Tannia, bending his neck and kissing her slowly as she wound her arms around his neck and sighed happily.

Sam smirked and flipped them over suddenly, making Tannia yelp in surprise. Sam laughed as she pulled a face at him then smiled, she bent down and kissed him again then moved her way to his neck and gently nibbled her way down it causing Sam to sigh.

Tannia snaked her hand down his chest and let her hand rest at the waistband of his boxers, Sam wriggled slightly and Tannia grinned against his skin. She bit down on his collarbone and moved her hand over the growing bulge, rubbing along the length as Sam closed his eyes and groaned lightly.

Tannia slipped her hand under Sam's boxers and began to stroke Sam lightly. Sam groaned again and bucked up into her hand, causing Tannia to squeeze tighter for a couple of strokes before letting off the pressure again.

Sam put his hands on Tannia's lower back and pulled her closer to him, grinding into her hand and pushing up into her crotch causing her to moan lightly before moving her hand away and putting both of them on Sam's chest as she ground her hips onto his erection through their underwear.

Sam tipped his head back and moaned as Tannia moved, sliding his hands further down and into her knickers, tugging them down slightly as she laughed. Tannia moved to her bag as Sam shucked off his boxers, returning and opening the condom to roll it onto Sam as he tugged at her underwear and pulled them off.

Tannia straddled Sam's hips again and lowered herself onto Sam's penis, rolling her hips slowly as Sam moaned and moved his hands to rest on her hips, then slid them up her back to bring her down so he could kiss her. Tannia rocked her hips in time with the kiss, moving as their lips moved and causing them both to moan as Sam moved against her.

Tannia leant backwards and put her hands on Sam's chest, moving faster and biting her lip as Sam looked up at her with hooded eyes. He rested his hands on her thighs and squeezed them gently as she rolled her hips when she moved down, moaning again as she gently scratched down his chest, his hips stuttering slightly and causing Tannia to smirk.

Sam growled and pushed himself up to meet Tannia, pulling their hips closer together as their lips collided again and Sam propped himself up on one arm, using it as leverage to push into Tannia harder, making her moan loudly and drop her forehead onto his with her eyes closed.

Tannia dragged her nails down Sam's back as they rocked together and Sam gasped, jerking his hips faster into her as she moved faster to meet him, both of them breathing the same air and brushing their lips together between moans and gasps for breath.

Sam moved his hand from Tannia's back to behind him, then thrust his hips up harder causing Tannia to moan and clutch at his shoulders as she slammed back down onto him, making his hips stutter again as she clenched around him while they moved.

Sam groaned and came with her movements, his arms buckling as she moved them both through their orgasms before she collapsed gently onto his chest, managing to catch herself so she didn't just flop.

Sam chuckled slightly as she slid to his side and removed the condom, tossing it into the bin before rolling onto his side to face Tannia with a soft smile.

"What are you going to do after this is all sorted?" he asked, tracing a finger down her cheek and moving her fringe out of the way, smiling as the cut on her cheek was almost fully healed.

Tannia cringed, "I'll probably have to go back," she mumbled and looked away from Sam's face, "there's paperwork and stuff to do. I'll have to update my records and let people know what went on," she finished sadly.

Sam put his hand on her waist and pulled her closer to him gently, "you could come back afterwards y'know, you'd be welcome."

Tannia smiled against Sam's chest, "if I could, I definitely would," she moved so her head was on the same level as his, "don't hate me if it takes a while though?"

Sam grinned and kissed her nose, "deal."

Dean banged on their door the next morning and opened it with his hand over his eyes, "COVER UP, I don't wanna see."

"Liar," Tannia grumbled as Sam laughed, snuggling further into Sam's chest, "you're safe though."

Dean moved his hands and grinned at them, "awwww, don't you two look precious."

"Can it buddy or I'll kick your arse," Tannia laughed.

"Hey, I believe that," Dean said, holding up his hands in surrender, "anyway, we've got hint of a Werewolf about a day's drive from here, wanna tackle it or should we keep high-tailing it?"

"I'm up for a hunt," Sam said as Tannia nodded in agreement.

"Alright, get your luscious butts moving, Cas is sorting breakfast and then we'll get going," Dean winked and walked out of the room, pulling the door closed.

Tannia glanced at Sam's scared face, "he means that Cas has gone to GET breakfast… Right?"

"I hope so…"

"POURRRR SOMEEEE SUGAR ON MEEEEEE"

Tannia was doing her best to sing along, but Dean's ridiculous drumming on the steering wheel and his best attempt at a terrible singing voice had her in stitches.

"I can't breathe!" she gasped, laughing so hard tears were leaking out of her eyes as Dean broke off his terrible singing to laugh and wipe his own with the back of his hand as he coasted the car down the empty highway.

Sam leant forward and wrapped his arms around Tannia's seat, tickling her and causing her to squeal and bat his hands away, making Sam laugh and Cas to chuckle slightly as Dean carried on his drumming.

"Seriously, you guys are going to kill me," Tannia gasped while still giggling and wiping her eyes.

"I do not think people are able to 'die of laughter'," Cas responded, doing the air quotes with a lopsided smile which made the other three laugh.

"Tell that to my ghost!" Tannia giggled.

The tape drew to an end and Dean grinned as he took it out of the player and threw it at Sam, causing the younger brother to yelp in surprise and jump out of his seat. Dean laughed as he pushed another tape in and pressed play, tapping his thumb on the steering wheel as he changed the gear on the Impala and sped up with a grin, AC/DC blasting out of the windows.

Tannia got her breath back from laughing at Sam's reaction to the tape and began to sing along with the tape, earning her a grin off of Dean and a sigh off of Sam, though the latter was smiling at her through the side mirror.

Dean pulled over at a gas station close to lunch time and got out to stretch his legs, the others following suit before wandering into the shop to grab some food, Cas stayed in the car again with a smile as Dean asked him if he wanted anything. He joined them a few minutes later when Dean moved them further down the road and got out of the car to eat.

The four of them sat on the side of the highway eating and drinking while chatting pleasantly, Tannia told Dean about how she'd probably have to return to England and Dean's face fell.

"Like hell you will! You know how much that'll break his heart?" he said gesturing to Sam, who threw his sandwich wrapper at him.

"Jerk."

"Bitch," Dean grinned, "but seriously. Can't you tell them to stuff it where the sun don't shine and just carry on here?"

"I would," Tannia grinned, "but it's my parents so I don't think that would go down well. Plus they'd have to faff with the rest of the community to get someone in to take my place. They're coping at the moment 'cus I'm only gone for about a month if all this works out."

"I would be… Upset if you had to leave, Tannia."

"Aww, thanks Cas," Tannia smiled at the angel, "I dunno, I might be able to come back, but I dunno how long it'd take for it to all be sorted."

Dean clapped his hand on her shoulder and rocked her backwards and forwards, "you'd be welcome back whenever you could make it," he grinned and shoved her into Castiel's side, causing Tannia to yelp and the angel to grab her carefully so she didn't hurt herself.

"I'm not even sure if I'm welcome right now!" Tannia teased with a laugh and threw her wrapper at Dean, who ducked and laughed.

The rest of the drive was uneventful. Sam and Dean swapped after they'd finished their lunch, so Sam pulled into the car park for the motel and Dean jumped out before he'd rolled fully to a stop to sort their rooms.

He threw a key at Sam when he got back and grinned at Cas who'd got his duffel out of the boot, "what's the plan? Get rest tonight and get the son of a bitch tomorrow?"

"Yeah that would work I guess," Sam frowned, "do we have any clue who it is?"

"Nah, so a full day of recon tomorrow," Dean replied over his shoulder as he walked towards his and Cas' room.

"Well, if we're not needed I'm goina go for a jog then," Tannia said as Sam unlocked their door.

"Just be careful, Tani, I know you've got your mojo but still, werewolves are strong bastards," Dean frowned.

"I know," Tannia grinned, "don't worry, it wouldn't be the first one I'd taken down solo if it targets me."

Dean glanced at Sam, who shrugged with a grin, the older brother rolled his eyes and shrugged his agreement before wandering into his room, closely followed by Castiel.

Tannia changed into her running clothes and pulled her hair into a ponytail before starting towards the door, to be stopped by Sam who passed her the small GPS they'd used with the Vampire case.

Tannia rolled her eyes but smiled and clipped it to her waistband before kissing Sam and heading out the door. She flicked some music on and started to jog away from the motel.

It had been late evening when they'd pulled into the town, they'd got food when they arrived then checked into the motel so Tannia knew she could take her time and wouldn't have Dean whining about being hungry.

The thought made her chuckle slightly as she made her way around the streets of the place they found themselves in. The deserted streets. Tannia paused at a street corner and frowned about, there were cars on the roads, sure, but there were no other pedestrians. It wasn't too cold, and the area was pretty well lit save for a few patches in people's gardens.

A car pulled up alongside her and the passenger rolled the window down, Tannia narrowed her eyes slightly and took out one of her headphones.

"You're not from around here, are you doll?"

"You could say that," Tannia folded her arms.

The guy blinked but nodded, "just watch yourself, there's a rabid dog or something on the loose, it pops up every now and again around about the full moon, y'know how that sends animals mad anyway. So just keep an eye out, okay?"

Tannia nodded, "sure, thanks for the heads up."

The driver hit the passenger on the arm and he rolled the window up with a final glance at Tannia, who'd put her headphone back in and continued on her way, after turning down her music so she could still hear if something snuck up on her.

She turned a corner and saw a snicket ahead of her. A very dimly lit snicket. She pursed her lips slightly and paused her music, removing her headphones and glancing around before she started down it, alert for any sound or movement.

She'd nearly reached the other end and was beginning to relax when she heard a growl from behind her. She stopped and turned around slowly, glancing about and readying herself for an attack as she did.

The werewolf jumped out of the shadows to her right and swatted at her arm, she dodged the attack and made to throw a spell at the creature, but it tackled her almost instantly and sent her flying into the road.

Suddenly the sight of car headlights and the blaring of horns was all Tannia could see and hear.


	7. Sigils and Warehouses

**AN: Guys I'm so sorry this took so long to get up here, I had a faff with my dissertation needing a first draft to be in on Friday and so everything just kinda fell by the wayside, this one is extra long to apologise for that!**

**Sorry again!**

Tannia sat on the small gurney and let the nurse check her over. She knew she was fine, but the nurse insisted that it had to be done.

"Where'd these bruises come from?" the nurse pointed to her shoulder and eyed her cheek.

"I fell over about a week ago while decorating," Tannia shrugged, "I was on a step ladder and it broke."

"Did anyone see that?"

"Yeah, my boyfriend and his brother were there, it would have been worse if they weren't, my fella caught me."

The nurse narrowed his eyes at her cheek and went to ask another question but was cut off.

"Tannia!" Tannia turned to Sam and grinned, jumping off the gurney and turning to him in time to be enveloped in a tight hug.

Sam pulled away to kiss her quickly in relief and looked over her, "are you alright? You're not hurt?"

Tannia shook her head, "I'm fine, Sam. Like I was just telling the nurse," she grinned.

Sam glanced at the nurse and gave an apologetic smile, "sorry, um, did I interrupt?"

The nurses face softened and he shook his head before moving away to check on the others.

Tannia giggled as he left and dropped her head onto Sam's chest, Sam looked at her in confusion, "what are you laughing at? Don't tell me you got hysterics over that and not being beaten up my monsters."

"No," Tannia laughed, "I think he thought you were beating me or something."

Sam snorted, "yeah right, you'd kick my ass!" he looked around and lowered his voice, cupping her cheek gently, "but really, are you alright? The werewolf didn't hurt you?"

"I'm fine, honestly," Tannia smiled, kissing his wrist, "where's Dean and Cas?"

"As soon as we heard about it Cas went off to kill the wolf 'cus it hurt you, Dean's canvassing to see what people saw and to convince them it was their 'rabid dog' thing."

Tannia's eyes widened, "an Angel of the Lord is going after a werewolf for hurting me? Well I feel loved," she said jokingly.

Sam smiled and hugged her again, "you are," he breathed against her lips and kissed her gently.

"Alright, alright, enough of the PDA," Dean said loudly shoving Sam's shoulder slightly, the grin on his face betraying his annoyed tone. He turned to Tannia and his face became serious, "you okay Tani?" Tannia nodded with a smile and Dean grinned again, clapping her shoulder gently and nodding.

When they arrived back at the motel Castiel was waiting for them. As soon as Tannia stepped out of the Impala Cas was at her side and had checked her for any injuries.

"Woah, Cas, relax, I'm fine," Tannia laughed in shock.

"You are, this is good," Cas stepped back and nodded, "the werewolf is dead, though I fear it may have been a ruse to get you in the open."

"What do you mean Cas?" Dean asked as he locked up his baby and moved to their rooms.

"I mean, seconds before I found it, it was talking to someone and I heard 'the witch is here' then it stopped and turned to face me when I appeared."

Sam narrowed his eyes, "and you didn't think to question it?"

"I was more interested in avenging the attack on Tannia."

Sam threw up his hands as Tannia blinked. Dean sighed and rubbed the bridge of his nose, "right. Well we'll get on our way tomorrow. After that I need sleep."

The others agreed and went into their separate rooms.

Morning brought Sam waking up on his own; he glanced around and noticed a note on the table next to the bed, _"gone to get coffee, don't panic! x"_

Sam snorted slightly and got up. He got dressed and plucked a book out of his duffel to read till Tannia got back.

A while later he glanced at the clock and frowned as Dean knocked on the door, "Sammy, Tani, let's get motoring," Sam walked to the door and opened it, looking around and his from deepening, "Sammy?" Dean asked, waving his hand in front of his face.

"You guys seen Tannia? She left a note saying she was getting us coffee, but I dunno when. I was asleep."

Cas glanced into the room behind Sam and frowned, narrowing his eyes and taking a deep breath through his nose, "Tannia appears to have left about an hour and a half ago."

"What?!" Sam shouted, startling a couple of people crossing the parking lot, "I woke up half an hour ago," he lowered his voice with an apologetic glance at the people, "that means she was gone for an hour before I even woke up, it doesn't take that long to get coffee," Sam said quickly as Dean glared around.

"Cas, can you find her seeing as you can't sense her?"

"Yes, I have grown accustomed to her soul's energy signature," Castiel said before disappearing with a flutter of wings.

Sam ran his fingers through his hair in agitation as Dean lead him back into his room and sat him on the bed, then went to renew their rooms for another night just in case.

When he got back Cas was standing in the motel room with Sam and twitching in agitation, Dean glanced at him and folded his arms, "what, Cas?"

"Dean…" Cas started and clenched his hands into fists, "there is… A building, I think it is an abandoned swimming pool, just outside of town. It is covered in sigils that mean I cannot see inside it. But I sense a lot of demon activity and also a lot more of what Tannia described as 'awkwardness' towards people who are milling around it."

"So Tannia's been got by the witch-squad?"

"It seems so…"

Sam's phone began to ring from his bag, the brothers both dove for it at the same time but Sam got there first and glanced at the display before putting it onto loudspeaker, "Tannia?!"

"Guess again, sweetheart," an unfamiliar female voice sang from the phone, "this is a courtesy call-"

"Where the hell is Tani, you bitch," Dean growled as he leant over the phone.

"Now, now, relax, she's fiiiiine," they heard a scuffle in the background, "aren't you, dear?"

"Hey guys," they heard Tannia's voice over the phone, "really not appreciating the custom at this place, the service is shit," they heard a crack and a muffled gasp as Sam gripped the bedclothes tightly, his knuckles turning white and an angry glare fixed on his phone.

"How rude, we've been accommodating to her," the female voice returned, "anyway, as I was saying, this is a courtesy call to let you know we have your witch, but she's ours now. We know your Angel came looking for her, and we're telling you politely to leave off. Or we'll just kill all four of you! I think that's a fair deal, don't you?" the line went dead as Dean started to respond.

"Fuck," he said as he punched the mattress, Sam threw his phone at the wall and it smashed before scraping his hand over his face.

"How long does it take to get there?" He shot at Cas.

"Twenty minutes, though it would be faster if I transported you there."

"How close outside of the building can you get us, Cas?" Dean asked as he pulled guns out of his duffel and threw one to Sam along with some bullets.

"About thirty feet away from the back entrance. The front is heavily guarded."

"Right, here's what we'll do…"

Tannia rolled her shoulders slightly, glaring at the witch in front of her and making the chains around her wrists clatter against the floor behind her. She licked blood from her lip and blinked her annoyance into the room.

The place she was being held was cold, the water in the pool in front of her covered in a thin layer of ice and she shivered, cursing her decision to not wear a jacket as her breath misted in the air in front of her. The others in the room looked comfortably warm, but that could have been because they weren't bound in iron.

She really hated that stuff.

"So, why don't you just join us?" the woman finished with a smile.

"Sorry what?" Tannia blinked and shook her head, "I'm afraid I missed that, too dull, mind summarising?" Tannia grunted as the witch slapped her again, taking a breath and rolling her head on her shoulders slightly to look at the witch again, "that's goina get really old, really quickly y'know. Plus I can't wait to see what Sam, Dean and Cas will do when they get here."

"They're smarter than that, you stupid bitch," the witch in front of her smiled.

"You say this…" Tannia mumbled as she twitched her nose, "my nose itches, mind scratching it for me? You're not doing very well at anything else. Might as well make yoursen useful."

The witch scowled and slapped her again, smiling as Tannia spat blood onto the floor and licked at her lip again. A muffled shout from in the corridor drew her attention to the door briefly, but after a few seconds of hearing nothing else she shrugged it off and turned back to Tannia, who was smirking.

"What are you smiling at?"

"Trouble in the ranks?" Tannia asked, jerking her head at the door.

"What can I say, demons," the witch scowled as the door opened and she turned around, "I said no one was to distur-" she stopped suddenly and gaped at the two brothers who were pointing guns at her and the other five witches from the opposite end of the pool.

"Sam! Dean! Welcome to the fun house!" Tannia said brightly, "not very accommodating, like I said, bit chilly too. Wouldn't really recommend it to anyone."

She gasped as the witch spun around and hit her, using the full momentum of the movement to create a harsher slap than the ones before it.

"Hey!" Sam and Dean shouted in unison, training their guns on the witch who slapped Tannia as two others started to walk towards them.

Dean nudged Sam and indicated the witches moving towards them, the brothers shot the approaching figures, their guns only popping slightly from the silencers screwed onto the end of them.

"Clever, it's about time you guys made a bit less noise," Tannia laughed as the witches who were left looked in confusion from their hands to Sam and Dean, then turned to the witch in charge, "powers not working? Poor babies. Tis a simple thing you know," Sam and Dean smirked as they showed a symbol scratched into each of their arms as Tannia laughed again.

The witch in charge growled and rounded on Tannia as the other three rushed Sam and Dean, she smacked her around the head with a pipe and Tannia toppled forward into the pool, unconscious.

As she hit the water the ice broke, and Sam fired a bullet into the head of the witch then began to run to the other end of the pool as Dean shot the others quickly, dropping his gun and ripping off his hoodie and shirt as he went.

When he reached the other end of the pool he dove into the water, grimacing as the cold threatened to make his muscles cramp but moving his way through it determinedly.

A thin trail of blood was staining the water as Sam fumbled through the cold to grab Tannia and start dragging her back to the surface, when he broke through the water Dean was there and pulled Tannia out as Sam clambered out of the water. The two brothers carefully lay Tannia on her front and started rubbing up her back to get the water out of her lungs.

After a few minutes Tannia started to cough and the two of them signed in relief, she groaned and started shivering, her lips had turned blue from being in the water and she didn't open her eyes.

Sam quickly started to cut off her shirt, "Dean, get my jacket," Dean did as he was told and handed the hoodie to Sam as he rolled Tannia over and carefully sat her up against him. The younger Winchester wrapped the dry, warm hoodie around Tannia's upper body and hugged her as she shivered more and turned into the heat from his chest.

He glanced at Dean and nodded, picking Tannia up carefully and cradling her close to him as Dean stuck Sam's gun into his belt and moved back to the door they came in through.

He carefully stuck his head out the door and looked around, nodding at Sam before slipping out of the door and moving down the corridor with his brother following closely.

Thanks to the silencers on their guns, the two hadn't caused much noise as they crept through to the pool. They'd timed their entrance as the patrols changed, meaning that they had another ten minutes to get out before other witches and demons would discover the trail of bodies leading to the main room.

As they reached the back door Dean took out his phone and rang Castiel, telling him to get there as fast as he could because they were ready to leave.

As soon as Dean ended the call he swung open the door, letting Sam carry Tannia out first and run towards where the angel had appeared as fast as they could. When they reached him they heard a shout from the roof, but Cas grabbed their arms and transported them back to Sam and Tannia's motel room before they could get stopped.

Cas put two fingers to Tannia's forehead and frowned, he broke the chains around her wrists and untangled them then tried again, his frown deepening.

"Cas?" Sam asked with a worried expression.

"I… Cannot heal her. I think her magic is fighting against it in her unconscious state."

Tannia shivered violently again and Sam carefully pulled her into a hug, rubbing her arm to warm her up and relaxing slightly as he saw at least her lips were no longer blue.

"You two, get to your own room," Sam said, glancing at Dean and Cas, he held up a hand when Dean started to argue back, "look, she needs to warm up and the best way to do that seeing as Cas' mojo won't work right now would be through a warm shower. I don't think she'd appreciate you two standing about during that."

Dean snapped his mouth shut and nodded slightly as Castiel inclined his head in agreement, putting his hand on Dean's lower back he lead the way out of the room, asking Sam to let them know when she woke up.

Sam lay Tannia down on the bed gently and moved to the bathroom, he turned on the shower and set the heat to be warm but not too hot then slowly began to undress Tannia.

He got her to her underwear then stripped himself to his boxers, picking her up carefully and hugging her close as she groaned slightly, then moved them both to the shower.

He sat on the floor and angled Tannia's body so she was under the spray, rubbing her back and mumbling nonsense to her to comfort her as she stopped shivering. Sam carefully felt the back of her head and combed out her hair, feeling for the cut that the pipe left but found nothing. He realised that when she was unconscious her magic must heal her completely. He glanced at her cheek to confirm this thought and saw the last of the cut had also disappeared, as had the bruise on her shoulder.

Tannia shifted slightly against him and he focussed on her face, which she'd screwed up, and smiled. Tannia blinked open her eyes and blearily looked at him.

"Hey," he murmured gently, "welcome back."

"Hi," Tannia sighed, "would it be too much of a repetition to ask for the truck plate?" Sam sniggered, "also, I don't like being cold."

Sam laughed loudly and hugged her tightly against his chest, kissing the top of her head as she returned the hug and moved closer to him.

Tannia buried her head in Sam's neck and kissed at it gently, "thanks for the rescue, you guys got there faster than I thought you would."

"It's what we do," Sam grinned as Tannia continued kissing his neck, gasping as she bit on his collarbone lightly, "I didn't think you'd miss me that much."

"Shut up and take it," Tannia grumbled against his neck, kissing down his chest and running her hands to his crotch, palming him through his soaked boxers and working him into hardness through the fabric.

Sam stood up and pulled Tannia with him, fumbling into his wash bag as she pulled off their underwear and pushed up against him again. He pulled out a condom and flipped them around so Tannia was pinned against the wall as he kissed her desperately and opened the condom.

He rolled the latex onto his erection and picked Tannia up by her thighs, pushing her further into the wall as she wrapped her arms around his neck and kissed him back hungrily.

Sam supported her against the wall with one arm and moved so he could angle himself to push inside her, letting her drop down the wall slightly as she groaned at being filled.

Sam rested his forehead against Tannia's and gasped into the air between them, water from the shower running in rivulets down their faces, "don't get captured again, you hear me?"

Tannia laughed slightly and moaned as Sam moved his hips, pushing himself further into her as she rolled hers down to meet him, "I'll do my best," she replied, kissing him deeply as Sam continued to thrust into her.

Tannia dropped her head against the tiles behind her as Sam began to mouth at her neck, following the trails of water running down it. She rolled her hips to meet each of his thrusts and dug her nails into his shoulder then dragged them across the top of his back.

Sam moaned against her neck and his hips stuttered slightly, making Tannia gasp as he thrust deeper into her and pulled her closer to him by her hips, pushing her further into the wall at her shoulders as she tightened her legs around his waist.

Tannia repeated the motion, digging her nails slightly deeper as she scratched across Sam's back as he moaned and sped up the pace, barely pulling out of her before he was pushing further back in, his hips rolling in circles to get the friction.

Tannia arched off the wall and into Sam as her orgasm struck her, Sam thrust a few more times before he came as well, leaning against the wall next to Tannia as he kissed her slowly.

"I'm serious, don't do it."

Tannia laughed.

Tannia sat wrapped in blankets with a cup of hot chocolate shoved into her hands, she grumbled about being 'fine now' but took it when Dean glared at her.

She'd spent the best part of an hour explaining what happened after she'd got caught by the witches at the pool, detailing how they offered to keep her alive if she chose to join them peacefully.

"Well, I'm glad they clearly did not have the heart to follow through with that threat," Cas muttered.

"I think it was only a matter of time before they started to threaten you guys," Tannia said, "so I'm glad you got there when you did, I didn't fancy being beaten about more 'cus of how much I'd have laughed at them threatening Cas."

Castiel's lips twitched into a smile as Dean glanced at him with a smug grin. Sam sat with his arm around Tannia and sniggered.

"Great, so now they know what Tannia looks like," Dean said, "so, what do we do now?" he asked, collapsing into the chair by the desk and scraping his hand over his face, "just send us all in guns blazing, reckon you could handle that Tani?"

"Dean, I do not think that would be wise," Castiel frowned as Sam spluttered.

"Why not? You thought she was fine against the Vampire, and let her go out jogging last night even with the Werewolf about, why not a few pointy stick wielding bastards?"

Cas glared at him slightly, "they do not have sticks, Dean, and they can do much more damage than a singular Vampire or Werewolf. It would be like sending her on a suicide mission to let her go alone."

"She wouldn't be alone, we'd be with her," Dean countered angrily, "what do you take me for, Cas?!"

"That is still not a good plan."

"Well why don't you come up with one then?!" Dean shouted, "Tani, what do you think?"

Tannia bit her lip, "we'd be basically doing that when we got there anyway," Dean turned to Cas with a smug smile, "but I don't think it's that simple."

"Thank you, Tannia," Cas said nodding at her appreciatively, "Dean, we need a more concrete plan than going in there 'all guns blazing' as you say."

"Alright, _Castiel_ I've had enough. I'm going for a drive, you come up with a good plan then," Dean went to leave but Cas grabbed his arm.

"There is no need for that level of anger at me, Dean, I merely expressed that a better plan would be needed," Cas said in a low voice.

Dean shook his arm free, "and all you seem to do at the moment is disagree with me. So to remove any opposing opinions I'm going to go for a drive while the geek squad make plans."

Dean stormed out of the room and they heard the Impala's engine start up, Cas disappeared a few seconds later leaving Sam and Tannia gaping after the two of them.

"They've not fought like that in a while…" Sam mumbled as Tannia blinked.

"Oh thanks, make me feel guilty for not agreeing and smoothing things over," Tannia sighed while pinching the bridge of her nose.

Sam hugged her, "I didn't mean it like that," he kissed the top of her head, "how's about we make some sort of plan for when they get back so they stop arguing?"

"Dean's plan isn't that bad a place to start…" Tannia responded, chewing on her lip in thought.

"Damnit, Cas, I left for some space!" Dean shouted as Castiel appeared in the seat beside him, staring out the windscreen at the view over the town.

"Well I felt that you did not deserve it," Cas growled, turning his glare on Dean, "what made you lash out like that?"

"You know what," Dean grumbled as he got out of the car, Cas appeared right in front of him and pinned him in when he closed the door, "damnit Cas!" Dean shouted again and tried to push the angel away.

"I do not 'know what' Dean. It simply seems that you are being childish because we did not all instantly agree with you."

"That's not what it was!" Dean took deep breath through his nose and set his jaw, "you three clearly know better than I do, so just fuck off and get on with it," he spat.

"Dean," Castiel growled.

"Listen, _Castiel_, holy angel of lord douchebag up in heaven, I don't have the same opinion as you and you're just going to have to deal with that."

Castiel's lip twitched in anger, "do not talk about my father that way, Dean. I am aware that you do not like him, you do not need to drill that point home."

"What are you going to do about it?" Dean sneered.

Castiel glared at Dean and then moved impossibly closer, "this," he growled again then kissed Dean angrily.

Dean fisted his hands into Cas' trenchcoat and fought back with his lips and tongue, biting at Castiel's lip as he growled, "is that supposed to be a warning?"

Cas growled again and pushed Dean further into the side of the Impala, making it impossible for the hunter to get away. He bit angrily at Dean's neck and smirked at the soft gasp it earned him, jamming one leg between the hunters as he licked over the bite roughly.

Dean moaned slightly and Cas moved them into the Impala, pinning Dean against the back seat and glaring at him as he used his grace to pin Dean's arms above his head.

"Try and move, and I will smite you on the spot."

"Yeah, right," Dean countered but shut up at the glare Castiel gave him.

The angel nodded once and bit Dean's neck again, "you shouted at me, for no reason," he licked over it up to Dean's ear, "and now insulted my father," he bit the earlobe, "I am not happy with you, Dean Winchester," Dean writhed slightly under Castiel and moaned, "so now, I am going to make you apologise," his voice had lowered a few octaves as he spoke into Dean's ear, and Dean panted slightly as Cas resumed attacking his neck.

Cas pulled Dean's jacket off in one piece using his grace, and flung it onto the front seat, his shirt, however, got ripped from collar to hem as Cas deftly jerked his hands apart to show off Dean's chest.

Dean gulped and watched as Castiel placed his hands on Dean's chest, stroking his fingers down and scraping his nails over Dean's nipples as they hardened in the cold. Dean gasped as Cas tweaked them and licked his lips as Cas pulled the rest of his shirt off him by ripping the seams more and tossed the useless fabric onto the front seat.

Castiel moved his hands down Dean's chest again to his jeans, tugging open the belt and his fly before palming over his penis. Applying pressure at random points and causing dean to writhe again with another moan which Castiel cut off with a sharp kiss and a bite at Dean's lip.

Castiel pulled Dean's jeans and boxers off in one movement and dropped them to the floor of the Impala, then raked his eyes down Dean's naked body before returning them to Dean's own.

Dean gulped again as Cas hovered over him and licked his bottom lip, Dean's eyes flickered to the movement before catching the angel's again, widening as Cas narrowed his eyes and bent closer to Dean.

"I am going to make you apologise, Dean Winchester," Castiel repeated, "understand?"

Dean nodded and licked his own lip as Castiel closed the distance between them and kissed him angrily again, biting at Dean's lips until he parted them wider with a moan. Cas slipped his tongue into Dean's mouth and ran it possessively over the hunter's tongue, teeth, and the roof of his mouth.

Dean moaned again as Cas sucked on his tongue, fighting back for dominance with a slight growl when Castiel nipped at the end of it and kissed him deeper.

"You won't win, Dean," Castiel growled into his ear, latching onto the earlobe and laving his tongue over it roughly.

Cas trailed his hands down Dean's chest and cupped his penis with his palm, rubbing it more insistently to get Dean hard, it didn't take long with the way he was kissing him.

Dean groaned as Castiel removed his clothing with his grace, pressing into Dean as a line of heat as he trailed his hands further back from the base of Dean's cock. Dean heard the pop of a bottle and then Cas was pushing two slicked but cold fingers inside him, making him arch off the seat and pull on where his arms were held by nothing with the movement.

Castiel smirked and began to move his fingers slowly, holding Dean's hips in place with his other hand so he couldn't rock back against him to get more friction. Dean panted loudly and moaned as Castiel crooked his fingers and brushed lightly over his prostrate, glaring at the angel as he moved away from the spot and began scissoring Dean shallowly.

"Now, now, Dean, I'm not going to make this apology easy," Cas said with a smirk, Dean moaned and dropped his head back as Cas inserted a third finger and continued the shallow preparation.

Cas waited until Dean was panting more and visibly trying to force Castiel to let his hips move, wriggling as much as he could under the angel's unnatural strength, before he pushed his fingers fully into the hunter.

Dean gasped as Cas brushed over his prostrate properly, seeing stars in front of his eyes as he angel pulled his fingers out of Dean and slicked up his own erection. Dean moaned as Cas pushed just the head of himself inside the ring of muscle, holding Dean's hips with both hands as he moved in shallow thrusts.

"How sorry are you, Dean?" Cas rumbled quietly, thrusting deeper into Dean for a second before pulling out again, causing the hunter to moan and arch off the seat again, "I don't think you're sorry enough yet."

Cas resumed the slow, shallow thrusts, watching Dean try and move back against him and feeling the muscles inside Dean trying to take him deeper. Dean moaned out a "fuck, Cas," and Cas snapped his hips in deeper again before pulling back with the same speed.

Castiel leant forward and nibbled at Dean's ear, "ask for it," he breathed into the shell.

"Fuck. Cas, please," Dean moaned as Cas pushed in further then stopped, "just, fucking fuck me already, Castiel."

Cas growled and slammed fully into Dean, causing the hunter to gasp loudly and arch further off the seat than before. Cas began a faster pace, filling Dean fully every time he thrust into him.

Dean moaned as Castiel picked up his hips and changed the angle, getting deeper with each thrust and carefully hitting Deans prostrate on random thrusts so Dean never expected it, bringing a curse to the hunter's lips every time the angel did so.

"Are you sorry, Dean?" The angel panted.

"Fuck, yes, Cas yes, I'm sorry, fuck."

"Sorry for what?"

"I'm… Fuck, sorry," Dean panted, "sorry for shouting at you and," he moaned as Cas hit his prostrate again and fisted a hand around Dean's cock, "for insulting your dad, FUCK!" Cas stroked Dean suddenly and twisted his wrist at the top of the stroke, Dean fell apart as he moved back down the shaft.

Castiel stroked Dean through his orgasm and let his own wash over him as Dean tightened around him, falling forward once he'd finished and releasing the hold on Dean's arms. Deal let his arms drop and panted into Castiel's hair as the angel shifted upwards again to look Dean in the eyes.

"I do not appreciate being yelled at, Dean," Cas' voice came out more gravely than usual and Dean laughed.

"Yeah, I got that part," Cas cleaned and dressed them with a wave of his hand and Dean pulled him down for a tender kiss, "I really am sorry though."

"It's alright," Cas sighed, "I understand things said in anger are often not meant.

"Oh I meant it," Dean grinned, "but I'm sorry for saying it."

Castiel narrowed his eyes at Dean again but couldn't help the quirk of his lips as the hunter laughed.

Cas and Dean returned to the motel room to find Sam and Tannia had concocted a plan that would please everyone.

After explaining it to the other two they spent another few hours debating what to do when they finally got to the warehouse that the witches and demons were inhabiting; Tannia and Castiel imbued some knives with magic and sigils in case there was any trouble getting in.

Tannia also taught Sam and Dean some basic spells, in the sense that she told them the words to use and then made it so when they said those words the spell would happen, just a simple spark of colour dancing off the end of their fingers (which made Dean yelp the first time it happened).

"Shut up Sammy!" Dean shouted while cuffing his brother around the head with a pillow, "you only get out of this 'cus a few hours ago you were out cold," he gestured at the laughing Tannia with a pillow as he used it to smack the chuckling Castiel's arm.

Tannia attempted to stifle her giggles but failed, openly laughing for a couple of minutes as Sam broke down again after being winded by the pillow. Dean grumbled and tested the spell again, not jumping this time when the sparks left his fingers and glaring at Sam as he snorted behind his hand.

The next morning they piled into the Impala and moved away from the town they were in. Once they were on open roads Tannia began constructing the glamour around Sam, carefully drawing the symbol on his chest so it could be hidden by his shirt.

Dean pulled over so she could do the same to him, Sam watching carefully so he could then do the same thing to Tannia when she'd finished, Sam and Dean glanced at each other then back at Tannia.

"We don't look any different Tani, you sure that's right?"

Tannia nodded, "we won't look different to each other 'cus we were all here when the spell was done, but to other people we'll not look like us," Sam nodded, noticing a strange haze over Dean and Tannia as he moved, and commented that it made sense as Dean turned to Castiel.

"Right then, Cas, mojo us when you're ready."

The three hunters linked their hands as Castiel placed one hand on Dean's shoulder, and the other on the Impala and moved them closer to the warehouse the witches were using as their headquarters.

"I will wait here until you call me," Cas said as he dropped his arms and nodded towards a bend in the road, "the warehouse is beyond that turning point."

Sam and Tannia picked up their backpacks and made their way forwards, Dean turned to Castiel and hugged him tightly, placing a kiss to his lips as he moved away, "we won't be long okay, don't worry."

Castiel smiled slightly and squeezed Dean's hand as he moved away, the hunter grinned back as he turned to catch up with Sam and Tannia. The three of them made their way along the road and towards the warehouse.

As they approached a figure started walking towards them with a scowl, "what are you doing here?"

"We want to join you," Tannia replied in an American accent which Dean and Sam were actually impressed at, "heard there was a good group effort going on around here to fuck things up, got room for three more?" Tannia extended her hand, "I'm Rosie, this is Mark," she gestured to Dean, "and Rob," she gestured to Sam as the witch in front of them shook her hand.

"Sophie, nice to meet you," the witch narrowed her eyes, "how do we know you're not hunters though?"

Tannia sighed and nodded at the brothers, they all raised their hands and said the spell Tannia had taught them together, the sparks jumping from their fingers into the air and fizzing into nothingness.

Sophie nodded as if that solved any problems and waved them to follow her. Tannia grinned at the brothers over her shoulder as they went inside, glancing around to see if she could see the sigils from where they entered the building.

They walked down a corridor and Sam nudged Dean as he spotted one of the four sigils they needed to break on a far wall, Dean nodded minutely and carried on walking.

Sophie took them into a room with a large book on a table, "write your names in here," she said as she indicated it, "then you can wander around for a bit to get your bearings. There's a meeting tonight, someone will find you to show you where to go," she said as she walked out of the room.

"Dude, it can't be that easy," Dean murmured as he watched Tannia fill their names into the book, "can it?"

"We've probably missed a whole lot of stuff that we should've caught," Tannia mumbled back, "but there's no going back now," she glanced over her shoulder, "remember, break your sigil at the same time as the others then get your arse to the last one, don't wait for the other two. If you're there first just break it then call Cas. We don't know what might happen when they realise we're not who we're pretending to be."

Sam and Dean nodded, Sam and Tannia turning left and Dean turning right, back the way they'd come, when they left the room with the book in. He hung about around the sigil waiting for the texts from Sam and Tannia to say they'd found the other sigils and looked around a bit as he went, pinching a couple of knives from an armoury he'd found.

The texts came not long after he'd returned to his post, and he sent a confirmation that he was there as well, then glanced around at the empty corridor and jammed his knife into the sigil, a strange heat spreading from where Tannia had put the symbol for the glamour onto his chest.

Tannia stabbed at the sigil and felt a strange heat expand from the glamour symbol, she cursed under her breath and moved her shirt to look at it, the symbol had disappeared. Thankfully she was still on her own so she sent a text to both Sam and Dean explaining that the sigils breaking also broke their glamours, so to be careful.

When she put her phone away a pair of witches turned around the corner and saw her, Tannia cursed again and flung a spell at them, knocking one against the wall as the other dove for her. Tannia threw a knife at the one charging her which hit her in the head as the first one's neck broke against the wall.

Tannia swayed on her feet in a sudden dizzy spell, she leant against the wall and took deep breaths as she looked around herself in confusion. She blinked away the dizziness to realise she was surrounded by another three witches who'd appeared from the other side of the corridor, she managed to stab one when the dizziness came again and the other two managed to knock her out.

Sam and Dean almost collided as they reached the final sigil, Sam plunged his knife through it as Dean rang Castiel, the angel appearing a few moments later and nodding as Sam and Dean explained the glamour to him.

"Then we must hurry," Cas responded and flicked his angel blade into his hand, starting down one corridor as the brothers went the other way.

Sam and Dean pounced on a pair of witches in a spare room and killed them quickly, slitting their throats so they didn't scream and grabbing a pair of helmets to wear to give them a few more moments before people realised who they were.

They saw a bright light from outside and Castiel appeared a few seconds after in the doorway, "I cannot find Tannia, she is still within the building, but I fear there are other rooms which are… As you may put it, 'angel proofed'."

Dean snorted but nodded, "right, well just keep up the ganking of these sons of bitches and we'll do the same, I'm sure Tannia can hold her own.

Castiel nodded and flickered out of view as the brothers started down the corridor again.

Tannia groaned as she came to upside down, her hands bound behind her back again but hanging loose and pulling awkwardly on her shoulders.

She signed and glanced around, seeing herself alone and more angel sigils on the walls around her, and realised she was hanging over a pit full of sharp spikes. Tannia swore then glanced down… Upwards at what she was held by. Her wrists felt like they were being held by rope, and a glance over her shoulder confirmed this, but her ankles were wrapped in a chain which lead up to the beam she was currently hanging from.

Tannia huffed and pulled her arms against her back, she glanced at the door before working her arms over her ass by bending her upper body until she was resting the weight of it on her wrists which were now around her thighs.

She bent further down… Upwards until she could reach above her head and grab the chain with her hands, pulling herself upright. She rubbed her forehead on her sleeve and bent her knees so she pulled herself further up the chain, working hand-over-hand and gaining a few inches until she could grip the chain with her thighs without needing to hold on with her hands.

She sat like that for a few minutes to work the blood back into the rest of her body before she started shimmying up the chain, going slowly so it didn't clink together too much.

When she reached the top she folded herself over the beam and rested with her arms and legs dangling while she got her breath back. When she'd recovered she curled her legs under her again and carefully unwound the chain from around her legs, keeping hold of it as she got them free and tying it around the beam next to her.

She swung one leg over the beam and pulled herself upright, fiddling with the hidden pocket in her jacket to rescue the knife in there, then held it in her teeth to cut through the rope binding her hands.

When she was free she carefully stood on the beam then made her way along it, thanking her balance and praying no one came in until she was on solid ground. When she reached the end of the beam she carefully began to climb down the wall, jumping when she was a few feet off the ground and landing lightly with a slight touch of magic to mask any noise.

She looked around the room properly and saw her weapons laid out on a table to her left, frowning when she couldn't see her phone and hoping no one had sent Sam and Dean anything pretending to be her. Tannia darted to the table and picked up each of them, slotting them into place in her belt and boots as quickly as she could before moving to the door, the knife she'd used to cut her wrists free in her hand.

She emerged into the corridor after checking if it was clear and started to make her way along it, noticing more angel sigils as she went and frowning. A demon appeared at the end of the corridor, his eyes going black as he saw Tannia and hissed.

Tannia flung one of the enchanted knives her and Cas has made at him and his eye sockets and mouth flashed as he died. She collected the knife and stalked further down the corridor, hearing voices she ducked into a doorway and waited, springing out with a knife in both hands and slitting the throats of the two witches who appeared around the corner.

When they fell to the floor Tannia was overcome by the dizziness again, she cursed under her breath when she caught sight of symbols on the witches' stomachs. She glanced around and took a deep breath as she set a spell on herself to stop the dizziness affecting her and cringing as she did so.

"Bloody idiots," she mumbled under her breath as she slid carefully along the wall, listening for more footfalls and hoping that Sam and Dean had broken the other seal so Cas could get in.

Tannia could feel herself practically buzzing when she reached a door at the end of the corridor, four more witches and another 6 demons laying dead in her wake. She raised her hand and saw it was shaking, she gritted her teeth and took a few steadying breaths while the shaking stopped.

Placing her palm on the door she extended magic into the room, hell she had enough to spare now, to see who was in there. She frowned as she felt only one person's presence beyond the door but many more in the corridor at the other end, and none in the rooms either side of the one beyond the door.

As she'd moved she'd broken as many sigils as she came across, and she hoped that Sam and Dean had been doing the same, but she sensed that there were multiple sigils on the inside of the room in front of her. Again, though, they seemed to be missing from the rooms either side of it but were all along the corridor on the other side.

Tannia took another deep breath and adjusted her grip on the knife in her hand, pushing open the door slowly and stepping through it, readying a spell as she moved out of the doorway and the door slammed shut behind her with a sudden movement.

Tannia glanced over her shoulder at it and watched as the door bolted itself shut before she turned her attention to the man sat behind a table at one end of the room.

"Welcome, Tannia, it's nice to finally meet you," the man said without looking up from whatever he was writing.

Tannia glanced around and saw the door on the other side of the room was bolted too, but noticed the figures she'd sensed there had disappeared.

"Don't worry, we won't be disturbed. It seems your friends and angel are causing problems so my subjects have been dismissed to deal with them."

"Your 'subjects'? Really?" Tannia rolled her eyes, "strike one for bad-guy swollen ego."

The guy behind the desk stood up with a chuckle and moved in front of the desk, he looked Tannia up and down and frowned at the blood spatter on her shirt and the smudges on her face where she'd wiped it away.

"You look a mess, darling, want to clean up?" he asked as a sink appeared beside Tannia, she glanced at it and stepped away with a frown, "now, now, what do you think of me? I want to unite us all. Killing you now would not be helpful. You would be a great asset."

"Dude, are you monologuing? Really?" Tannia groaned, "just kill me now seriously."

"Oh, I'm not going to kill you," the man took a step closer, "allow me to introduce myself, I am Michael, named after the archangel, and it's my job, just like his, to purge this world of things that don't deserve to be here."

Tannia blinked and frowned at him, "you're mad. Completely bonkers. What the hell is this shit."

"This is my offer to you, as one of a greater species, join me and we can wipe this earth clean of the filth that is humans."

"Alright, Magneto, settle down. Not happening. I'm rather attached to a fair few humans, thanks, so I think I'll just kick your arse and have done with it."

Michael chuckled and raised a hand, Tannia felt the breath get knocked out of her and she dropped to one knee coughing as she gasped for her breath back, "oh I highly doubt that."

Tannia felt the strange dizziness come over her again and frowned, wondering why her spell wasn't working then heard noise coming from the wall behind her, she glanced at Michael who'd heard it too and was glaring at the wall. Tannia smirked and rolled her shoulders, standing up and shaking her hair out of her face.

"Looks like I just got a power up," she said, flinging a spell at Michael as he jumped out of the way and threw her backwards into the wall, making her crash through it with the force of the toss.

Sam and Dean found themselves in a room surrounded by witches and demons, the brothers stood back to back and cursed as they held guns and knives in their hands. As their opponents started advancing, Sam and Dean shouted "Christo!", watching the demons' eyes flicker black and shooting the witches so as to not waste bullets.

They stabbed at the demons, Dean was glad the knives Castiel and Tannia had messed with worked as well as Ruby's did, but were soon split up and fighting against bands of witches and demons separately.

Cas appeared in the room and shouted "EYES," the brothers clamped their eyes shut as Castiel vaporised the rest of the witches and demons with an explosion of his grace, the brothers lowering their arms with an appreciative glance around them as Dean walked towards the angel and hugged him tightly.

"Nice job, Cas," he grinned as Sam appeared at his side and nodded.

Cas smiled and opened his mouth to respond but was cut off as the wall next to them exploded outwards, Tannia being thrown through the rubble and flipping in mid air to land on her feet but skidding backwards through the rubble.

She licked blood from her lip as the cut there healed instantly and she darted forwards with the knife in her hand glinting as a figure appeared through the hole in the wall.

Tannia collided with the figure and drove her knife into Michael's stomach before getting thrown backwards again and crashing into Castiel, who set her on her feet and glared at the figure as he pulled the knife out of his stomach.

"That wasn't very nice," Michael waved his hand at the four of them and Tannia held up her hands to catch the spell, a shockwave running past her and nudging Cas and the brothers back with a surprised grunt.

Tannia threw the spell back at Michael who tumbled back through the hole in the wall with a yell before striding back through and glaring at Tannia.

Tannia watched blood pour from a cut on Michael's head and felt a buzzing start in her fingers; she glanced at Michael through her fringe and grinned.

"DOWN!" she yelled at the other three as she knocked them to the floor gently and jumped into the air, light bursting out of her front and flying at Michael who barely had time to scream before he disintegrated.

Tannia fell to a heap on the floor and Sam dashed to her side, wiping the blood from her mouth and pulling her head into his lap.

"Tannia, TANNIA!" Sam shook her gently and sighed in relief when she coughed, even though she coughed up more blood.

"I'm okay, I think, maybe in a bit," Tannia winced, "please tell me that worked."

"It did," Castiel replied, carefully touching two fingers to her forehead and healing her, "though I thought you didn't like killing with magic?"

Tannia sat up and stretched gingerly, "it was that or I'd blow up mysen. See that asshat had put symbols onto the other witches which meant that whenever one died the one closest to them absorbed their magic, kinda like the Elemental ones I told you about."

"Wait, so, Tani were you closest to that wall when Cas blew up those sons of bitches?" Dean asked in shock.

"Yep, which gave me a pretty good advantage, but let's not do that again, I feel kinda queasy from it all," Tannia cringed slightly and held her arms across her stomach.

"So, what about your own magic?" Sam asked, gently rubbing her back.

Tannia frowned and raised her hand, the rubble around them raised into the air and spun around them before she lowered it with a contented sigh, "back to normal, seems like Michael didn't have the symbol, thankfully."

Dean laughed and hugged Tannia in relief, "lets get our of here and celebrate this all being over."

**A WEEK LATER**

"So… I guess I'll see you guys… Maybe," Tannia said as she fiddled with her bag strap.

Dean nodded sadly and hugged her gently, patting her shoulder and giving her a watery smile as Castiel also pulled her into a tight hug, the angel's eyes glassy as he wished her a safe journey.

Dean pulled a protesting Cas away so Sam could say goodbye, the younger Winchester only holding himself together out of pride.

Sam pulled Tannia into a hug, clutching at her as she clung back at him, "don't stay away, please."

Tannia gulped slightly and squeezed her eyes shut, "I'll do my best… But I don't know if I'll be able to come back."

Sam shook his head and moved so he could kiss her deeply, "you'd better, or I'll come over to England and drag you back myself."

Tannia let out a sound half between a sob and a laugh, then kissed him again before her flight was announced over the loud speaker.

"Well, bye then, I'm sorry," She said, dragging the back of her hand over her eyes and walking backwards away from Sam. Dean and Cas came back to stand beside him as Sam darted forwards and kissed Tannia again.

"I'll wait for you," he whispered against her lips as she squeezed her eyes shut and turned away with a nod, walking through the gates and trying to not cry too much.

"Come on, Sammy," Dean said, resting his hand on Sam's shoulder, "let's go."

Sam nodded and stared after Tannia for a second longer, turning away before he lost sight of her completely and looking at his brother sadly.

Dean squeezed his shoulder and lead the way out of the airport.


	8. Epilogue

**A/N: I'm so sorry this took so long to write.**

**I've been swamped with dissertation things and visitings of friends over Easter.**

**So this is extra smutty to make up for it.**

**And also the last part!**

******Though this may not be the last I do in this verse, I've got two more that I wanna write including Tannia, it's just so much fun!**

******What do you guys think? (I'll probably write them anyways tbh 'cus otherwise the plotbunnies may kill each other/ me)**

**Thanks to everyone who's read and reviewed, I'm so glad you've all enjoyed it!**

**Also special thanks to my Dean, Sonja, for putting up with me sending (*cough*teasing with) bits as I've written them and helping me iron out some of the kinks along the way! *Love***

**Enjoy!**

* * *

**TWO MONTHS LATER**

"Buck up Sammy, jeez," Dean coasted the Impala along the highway, flicking his eyes towards the road signs as they blew past.

"Hmm," Sam responded, staring out the window with his hand on his cheek, "what?" he blinked and turned back to his brother.

Dean glanced at him sympathetically, "nothing, dude, forget I said anything," Sam blinked at Dean and raised his eyebrow, "just… You're moping."

Sam blinked again then shrugged, going back to staring out of the window, "aren't I allowed to? This happens every time, Dean."

Dean grumbled something under his breath but left Sam alone, continuing to drive and follow the road signs, "man, I don't know why Garth has us picking people up from airports. What are we, a glorified cab?"

Sam snorted as Castiel responded, "we were the closest, Dean. It does make sense."

"If you call a day's drive close, sure," Dean groused, smiling at Cas through the mirror. Cas returned the smile with a quirk to his lips then turned to watch the city come into focus.

The three of them stood in the airport terminal, glancing around as different flights were announced and people flooded through the gates.

"Why couldn't I have stayed in the car?" Sam asked again as someone barged past him and pretty much shoved him out of the way.

"'Cus your stupid height gives us a bit of an advantage," Dean responded with a grin. Sam mumbled something and glanced at the photograph Dean had given him, looking around to see if he could spot the guy they were supposed to be picking up as Dean craned his neck over the crowd too.

Castiel stood on the other side of the two of them curiously watching the departure and arrival screen, Dean nudged him gently, "it'd help if you were looking in the right place, Cas," Dean grinned.

"I will know when he gets here," Cas responded absently, a smile tugging at the corner of his mouth as Dean sniggered, "his flight is due next."

Dean glanced at Sam and nodded as the younger Winchester sighed and stared at the photo, waiting for the surge of people to appear from the gates so they could try and locate Garth's… Friend? Hell they didn't know how this guy related to Garth.

A few minutes later they saw the flood of people round the corner and begin to make their way towards the exit beyond where the three of them stood. Dean and Cas glanced at each other then began watching the faces of people as they got closer, looking for their target.

Sam huffed through his nose and stared at his shoe as he scuffed the ground. Dean nudged his arm, "there she is."

Sam frowned, "she?" he glanced at Dean but looked towards where he was directing a huge grin, his breath catching slightly as he met bright blue eyes half covered by a fringe of blonde hair.

Sam glanced at Dean and Cas, his mouth gaping open in surprise to see matching grins on the faces of the other two, then turned to watch Tannia move closer and wave almost shyly at him.

Sam's face broke into a grin and he lunged forward, dropping the picture of the guy Dean had given him and enveloping Tannia in a hug as she dropped her bag to the floor and jumped into his arms, laughing as he spun her around.

Sam let her back onto the ground and kissed her quickly but deeply, unable to remove the smile off his face as he did. When he pulled away Tannia laughed slightly and wiped at her eyes.

"Those better be good tears!" Dean said as he appeared at Sam's shoulder and pulled Tannia into a tight hug as she nodded and confirmed they were.

Castiel appeared next to them and, to Tannia's surprise, pulled her into a tight hug and welcomed her back with a large smile and another gentler hug. While Dean and Cas hugged Tannia Sam had picked up her bags and glanced around.

"So, I'm guessing the guy was a ruse?" he asked as he slipped his arm around Tannia's waist and pulled her back to him. Dean winked and turned to walk away, "I'm going to kill the both of them," Sam sighed and kissed Tannia on the top of her head with another grin.

"I'm sorry, if you want the guy in the picture I can leave again," Tannia grinned.

"Don't you dare," Sam half glared at her then started leading the way to the Impala.

**ONE MONTH EARLIER (AKA one month after Tannia had left)**

Dean grinned as Cas passed him his phone off the nightstand, then frowned at the strange number that flashed on the screen, "yeah?"

"Dean? Tell me Sam isn't there, or if he is get out of his hearing range or something please!"

"Woah, woah, Tani? Sam's not around, he's in his own room. Come on, it's like nine am, why'd he be in the same room as me and Cas? What's up?" Dean sat up and frowned as Cas watched curiously.

"Oh good," Tannia sighed in relief, "nothing's 'up', per se, just…" Tannia paused, "would I still be welcome there if I could get back?" she finished quietly, Dean could hear a rustling on the other end as if she was fiddling with something.

"You… Can you get back?" Dean's eyes widened in surprise as a grin crept onto his face, "you'd be welcome back here, sure, Sammy's been moping since you left."

"Don't tell me that," Tannia nearly whined as Dean laughed, "good, 'cus I've been able to sort out to basically transfer."

"Seriously?" Dean asked as he put Tannia onto loud speaker so Cas could hear.

"Yeah, so if you guys are okay with it, I can come back."

"Of course we are 'okay' with it, Tannia," Castiel said in surprise, "you were told that you were welcome back whenever you could make it, were you not?" he turned an accusatory glance on Dean.

"Hey, don't give me that look, I told her she was welcome back!"

Tannia laughed, "oh good, 'cus I can be there in about a month if you guys wanna pick me up. Or I can just come meet-"

"Hey, woah, we'll be at the gates ready to grab you. Least we can do," Dean grinned.

"Thanks, Dean. Just, make it a surprise for Sam, okay?"

"Deal," Dean agreed. They said their goodbyes after he'd instructed Tannia to text him the details of her flight as soon as she knew them.

**ONE MONTH AFTER THIS (AKA when Tannia got back to America. No more time changes now I promise!)

Tannia spun around and cut the head off a Vampire with the momentum, grinning at Dean as he did the same to the last Vamp in the nest and high fived her. Sam rolled his eyes but grinned at the two of them as he cleaned off his machete.

"How'd you get that lot through security?" he nodded towards the one in Tannia's hand.

Tannia glanced at it and bit her lip guiltily, "I… Might've put a spell on the bags so they weren't suspicious…" Dean doubled over with laughter at the look on Tannia's face as Sam and Cas gaped slightly at her and clapped her on the shoulder.

Tannia shrugged and turned to walk out of the old barn the Vampires were using as their base as the others followed, Dean still chuckling.

"You know, we could have sorted you out with new weapons," Sam said as they put their things back into the hidden compartment in the boot.

"I know, but I like these ones," Tannia shrugged, "call it bringing home with me," she grinned.

The four of them climbed into the Impala after torching the bodies of the Vampires and drove off, following the road back into town and to their motel rooms.

"We've time to kill before dinner," Dean grinned as he jumped out of the car, "play nice kids!"

He walked into his and Cas' room as Cas mojo'd his way inside as well, Tannia and Sam sighed then laughed at each other as they wandered into their own.

Castiel eyed Dean as he closed the door behind himself and tugged off his jacket to drape it over a chair, "did you time this like this so Sam and Tannia could catch up by any chance?" Cas asked with a small smile.

"Shut up," Dean grinned, "I'm just an awesome big brother."

Cas chuckled, "maybe you deserve a reward?"

Dean blinked and his grin grew, he moved closer to the angel, "and what would you suggest?"

Cas leant closer to Dean and nuzzled his jaw, then moved his chin so he could speak directly into the hunter's ear, "how much did you enjoy playing with my wings?"

Dean groaned and moved Castiel so he could kiss him deeply, tugging off his coat and suit jacket as he did. He walked the angel backwards closer to the bed, unbuttoning his shirt as he went and pushed him down onto the mattress as the last button came free.

Dean tugged off his shirt as Cas pulled off his own, and when his head emerged from the fabric Cas' wings spanned the hotel room as he shook them out. Dean gasped and ran his eyes over them in awe, he was pretty sure he'd never get used to them.

Castiel watched Dean memorise the shape of his wings and smiled softly, his eyes softening as Dean finally caught his eyes and smiled. Dean straddled Cas' hips and kissed him gently, cupping his face with one hand and stroking down one wing with the other.

Castiel shuddered and gasped into the kiss, his wing twitching closer to Dean's hand as Dean sniggered and deepened the kiss, snaking his tongue into Cas' mouth and teasing around the angel's tongue.

Cas growled and pushed further into the kiss, pulling Dean closer by his shoulders and licking along the roof of his mouth before twisting their tongues together in a mixture of gentleness and desperation.

Dean moved his hand from Cas' face and buried it in his other wing, using them to pull the angel closer to him and earning him a moan as Castiel's head fell backwards. Dean mouthed along Cas' neck and nibbled at his collarbones, suckling gently at the skin and drawing patterns onto Cas' chest with his tongue.

Cas groaned as Dean moved away and stood up, but his breath hitched as Dean's hands landed on his belt and swiftly undid it. Cas lifted his hips as Dean opened his fly and began to tug them down and off. Cas' hands went to Dean's chest and snaked around his back, pulling the hunter closer again as Cas began to kiss at his chest.

Dean groaned as Cas latched onto one of his nipples and undid the belt and fly of his jeans, tugging them down Dean's thighs as he laved his tongue over his nipple. Cas snaked his hand back up Dean's thigh and began to slowly pump Dean's cock, smiling slightly as he felt it harden more under his attention and as Dean grabbed hold of his wing with one hand to anchor himself slightly.

Castiel moaned as Dean used his wings to tug him off his chest, Cas raised his eyes to Dean's to see the blown pupils and flushed face of what he considered to be the most gorgeous man on the planet, Dean smiled at him as Cas panted slightly when Dean increased the pressure he put on Cas' wings.

"Hands and knees you," Dean smirked as he kissed Cas deeply.

Cas moaned and leant into the kiss, doing as he was told when they broke apart and climbing onto the bed as Dean kicked his jeans off the rest of the way. Dean climbed onto the bed behind him after dropping a bottle of lube onto the mattress next to them and bit his way up Castiel's spine, causing the angel to moan and arch into the contact.

Dean smirked as he raked his nails gently down Cas' sides and watched his wings twitch and fluff out when he increased the pressure. Dean kissed his way back down Cas' back and placed one gentle kiss over his entrance, then licked his way back up as he picked up the lube and flipped it open, watching the angel roll his hips back and groan as Dean ground into him gently.

Dean reached between Cas' thighs and rubbed Cas' penis a couple of times before trailing his fingers back and rubbing them in gentle circles around Cas' hole. Castiel bucked backwards and growled, causing Dean to smirk and sink one finger into him as he bit on Cas' shoulder.

The angel groaned and pushed back onto Dean's finger, murmuring for Dean to move. Dean smiled against Castiel's skin as he pulled his free hand through the feathers closest to him and moved his finger out, pushing back in with two and making Cas moan louder as he began to pump and scissor them.

Dean leant back then slipped a third finger in and stilled, watching Cas roll his hips back and fuck himself on Dean's fingers. Dean groaned and bit his lip, he saw Cas look over his shoulder and smirk before he growled and pulled his fingers out, slicking up his cock and lining himself up before pushing into Cas, using the angel's wings to pull himself forwards and making Cas scrabble at the duvet with a gasp at the sensation.

Dean stilled again when he was fully sheathed, carding his fingers through the longer flight feathers of Castiel's wings while he waited for the angel to adjust. When Cas rolled his hips and moaned at Dean to move he did, pulling out and then pushing back in while tugging on the angel's wings again.

Cas moaned and pushed back onto Dean as his wings twitched with each movement, his hands tightening in the duvet as Dean shoved him down by his shoulder blades and Cas turned his head to the side so he could watch Dean move over his shoulder. Dean saw Castiel watching and smirked, pushing in deeper and rolling his hips in circles so he brushed over his prostrate, causing the angel to spasm and moan while his wings flapped in pleasure.

"Man, you look so good like this," Dean grunted as he sped up his thrusts, Cas just moaned in response and bucked backwards into him.

Dean ran his hands down the bones in Castiel's wings till he reached the junction where feathers merged into skin and took hold of them. He used them for leverage to pull himself further into Cas as the angel writhed underneath him and moaned loudly with each thrust and tug.

"Dean…" Cas managed to gasp as he worked his hand free from the duvet and began to pump himself in time with Dean's thrusts.

Dean groaned at the sight of Castiel touching himself and began to move even faster, pulling almost fully out of Cas and shoving back in to maximise the friction as much as he could while Cas tightened around him with a cry.

Dean gasped and came inside Cas as the last ripples of Cas' orgasm ran through him, the angel's wings relaxed and disappeared as Dean pulled out and flopped on the mattress next to Castiel and pulled him into a hug while he continued to pant and snuggle into Dean's chest.

Sam jumped at the knock on the door and Tannia laughed at him, he hit her with a pillow and went to open the door to find Dean standing outside grinning.

"You kids caught up?" Dean waggled his eyebrows at Sam and Tannia laughed again.

"Dean, dude, seriously?"

"What?" Dean asked, making his face as innocent as he could. Sam shook his head and punched him on the arm, Dean grinned again, "come on, time for this stupid date idea that Tannia talked me into doing."

"What?" Sam glanced between Dean and Tannia as she spoke up.

"Hey! It was your plan I just made it work!"

Castiel appeared beside Dean and his lips twitched into a smile as Dean and Tannia mock argued while they got into the Impala and Dean started up the car.

Tannia and Sam skated around the ice rink easily, chatting about the things they'd done in the two months they were apart and laughing at each other's accidents, glad that the two of them were alright.

They'd spent most of their time in the motel room clinging to each other and kissing, just happy to be with each other again, despite Dean's insistence that they'd probably done more.

Tannia glanced around and started laughing, pointing when Sam gave her a curious look and he turned to see Dean and Cas clinging to the side of the rink about half way down the other side.

"Should we help them?" Tannia managed through her giggles.

Sam grinned, "yeah, I feel kinda sorry for them. You grab Cas, I'll help Dean."

The two of them made their way to the struggling couple and stopped easily in front of them, "need a hand?" Tannia asked, offering her hand to Cas who shook his head and held tighter to the side of the rink.

"I… I think I can manage, it is a strange sensation to feel your feet slide along nothing."

"This coming from the dude who can fly," Tannia murmured with a grin before hooking her arm into Cas' and pulling him away from the side and making him yelp slightly.

Tannia skated next to Cas and basically pulled him along next to her, showing him how to move his feet properly until he was copying her movements but still clinging to her arm. She encouraged him to let go and moved away from him slightly, the angel grinned at her and opened his mouth to speak, instead letting out a yelp as he fell over and Tannia stopped to help him up.

"I am an angel of the lord. Why can I not grasp something this simple. This is embarrassing."

Tannia doubled over from laughter and Cas glared at her. Sam heard Tannia laughing and looked over to see Cas struggling to stand up and Tannia doubled over and sniggered, "at least you're doing better than Cas," he murmured to Dean, who had managed to go a few feet on his own without slipping and grabbing for Sam's arm.

Dean glanced over and laughed slightly, wobbling and grabbing for Sam then cursing as his streak was ruined. Sam dragged him over to Tannia and Cas, who was now back on his feet and standing awkwardly as Tannia tried to recover from her laughing fit.

The four of them slowly started to move around the rink, Dean and Cas still clinging to each other (and occasionally Sam and Tannia) as they got more used to the movements.

"How the hell did you get good at this Sammy?" Dean grumbled as Tannia and Sam picked him up off his ass for a third time.

Sam glanced at Tannia and shrugged, "Stanford, I used to go like once a week with my friends."

Dean pulled a face but stopped asking questions, concentrating instead on staying upright.

The rest of the hour went by with fewer falls, though Castiel did start a practical domino topple when he landed on his face and another kid tripped over him. Tannia, Dean and Sam had to cling to the side of the rink so they didn't follow him with how hard they were laughing and Cas grumbled for the remaining time about "never agreeing to anything this stupidly irritating again."

When the whistle sounded to tell everyone to clear the rink, Dean and Cas were some of the first off and in their boots and shoes before Tannia and Sam even got off the rink.

Tannia and Sam laughed at them and teased them on the way to the bar, Dean turned up his music to drown them out as Cas scowled in the passenger seat. Dean reached across the seat and grabbed Cas' hand, bringing it to his lips gently before letting them drop on the seat between them. Tannia and Sam 'awww'd loudly from the back seat and cracked up when Dean blushed and glared at them through the wing mirror.

"I'm beginning to think that letting you back was a bad idea," Dean grumbled, but his glare softened as Sam kissed Tannia on the side of her head and she snuggled into his side with a smile.

Dean pulled into the parking lot for the bar and the four of them got out, waiting for Dean to lock up his baby before then wandered into the warmth and found a booth. Sam, Cas and Tannia managed to call dibs on not ordering, much to Dean's annoyance, and laughed as Dean pulled a face. Though Tannia took pity on him and went up to help him get their drinks.

The bar they were in had a small stage, and after they'd eaten people started setting things up on it. Dean groaned as he realised they were in a karaoke bar and Sam started laughing about how last time they got into one of them Dean had got really drunk and sung a very bad rendition of Ace of Spades.

Dean turned red and slid down in his seat as Tannia wiped tears away from her eyes when she'd got her breath back and grumbled about people taking advantage of the drunk. Dean suddenly got an evil glint in his eye and sprung up from the booth, running over to the guys manning the karaoke and talked to them for a few minutes before coming back looking very smug.

Sam watched and his eyes widened as Dean came back with a grin stuck to his face.

"Oh, don't worry Sammy, it's not you," at this Cas' head snapped up and a look of pure terror crossed his face, Dean laughed, "or you, Cas," Dean said giving him a one armed hug.

Tannia blinked as the three of them turned towards her, "oh great, thanks dude," she grumbled and downed the rest of her beer.

"Don't worry, you've got time to prepare," Dean grinned around his own beer as Sam laughed at the look on Tannia's face.

An hour or so (and some very bad renditions of songs later) Tannia heard her name get called, she cringed and glanced at Dean, "what am I even singing?"

"Shania Twain," Dean grinned, "I figured it'd be your kinda thing," Tannia rolled her eyes and prodded Sam's arm to get him to move.

She wandered up to the stage and caught the mic the guy threw at her, and flung one last glare at Dean before she eyed the screen to see which song he'd made her sing, grinning as 'Man I Feel Like A Woman' flashed up before the music started.

Tannia danced about the stage as the song played, not glancing at the lyrics as she sung along and mimed some of the moves from the music video (much to Dean's annoyance 'cus she didn't miss a line) and got a standing ovation when she handed the mic back to the guy who was DJing.

Sam and Cas cheered and clapped when she got back to their booth and flopped down next to Sam, sticking her tongue out at Dean as he pulled a face at her but reluctantly joined in with the clapping.

They left the bar not long after because people kept trying to get Tannia to sing more, and random guys kept hitting on her as she went to get drinks. So to stop Sam, or Tannia herself, hitting anyone, they moved on. Dean drove the Impala back to the motel and they walked to another bar around the corner, they managed to find themselves a table and continue celebrating until the bar closed.

As they left the second bar and got onto the sidewalk Dean linked his arm with Cas and Tannia and grinned, "it's nice to have you back, Tani."

Tannia smiled, "thanks, I'm still pretty surprised you guys let me back so quickly."

Cas scowled slightly, "you are always welcome with us, Tannia."

Tannia's smile softened as Sam took her hand on the other side of Dean and the four of them walked around the corner to the motel room, separating to go into their rooms after wishing each other goodnight.

Sam turned Tannia around and pulled her to him gently, kissing her deeply as she relaxed into his arms and wound her arms around his neck.

"I can't believe you thought we wouldn't want you back," he murmured against her lips.

Tannia laughed slightly and bowed her head, "I dunno, it'd been two months, I was pretty convinced you'd have decided I wasn't worth the trouble."

Sam ducked down so he could look into her eyes, "really, you think you're too much trouble? I've put up with Dean all my life. No one can be as much trouble as him."

Tannia laughed and kissed Sam again as they moved towards the bed, Sam pushed her down gently and followed her down, not breaking the kiss till they were both laying in the middle of the bed and he moved away to smile at her.

"I've missed you," he said, moving her hair off her face.

"I'd never have guessed, you know," Tannia responded with a grin, "I've missed you too though," she said stroking his cheek gently and tugging him down for another kiss.

Sam smiled into the kiss and ran his hands up Tannia's sides, bunching her t-shirt up as he went then ghosted one of his hands back down her ribs and rested it on her hip, the other arm propping him above her as she tangled her fingers into his hair and moved into the movement of his hand down her side.

Sam tugged off Tannia's shirt and kissed down her neck, licking at the hollow by her collarbone and nibbling it gently. He sat up and pulled his own shirt off, letting Tannia's hands drift down his chest as she looked at the couple of new scars he'd acquired from the past couple of months.

Tannia's eyes met Sam's again and she smiled at the soft look there, Sam leant down and continued kissing her deeply. Tannia smiled and returned the kiss, arching up into Sam's chest and causing his breath to hitch slightly as he reached behind her to undo her bra and slide it off her arms.

Sam moved his mouth to Tannia's breast and placed open mouthed kisses on it, licking small circles around the nipple before gently sucking it into his mouth and licking over it as Tannia arched into him again and gasped.

He grinned as he kissed across her chest to do the same to the other one, this time nibbling the nub a little before Tannia pulled him back up to kiss him more fiercely and reach down to undo his belt and fly. Sam undid her jeans and stroked her over her underwear, smirking into the kiss as she moaned slightly and tipped her head back into the pillows.

Sam pulled Tannia's jeans down her thighs and moved to take them off completely, doing the same with his then leaning back into her and grinding their hips together slightly. Tannia groaned and ground back into him, causing Sam to reply with a moan of his own as he dropped his forehead to hers gently and closed his eyes to enjoy the feeling.

Sam gasped as Tannia snaked her hand into his boxers and began to rub his erection slowly, squeezing slightly as her hand moved and she bit at Sam's bottom lip. Sam moaned and kissed Tannia desperately, moving his hips unconsciously in time with her strokes and moving her underwear down off her hips.

Tannia gasped as Sam slipped a finger into her, moving away from the kiss to moan as he began moving it in and out slowly, watching her face as his pupils eclipsed any colour left in his eyes. Tannia arched her back as Sam entered another finger, moaning louder and panting slightly as she rolled her hips to meet him.

Sam caught her mouth in another kiss as Tannia worked his erection out of his boxers and pumped more, he pulled away to moan as she ran her thumb over his slit then moved to get a condom out of his bag. They pulled off each other's underwear as Sam rolled the condom onto himself and lay back down between Tannia's legs, kissing her deeply and slowly before he pushed into her gently.

Tannia's breath hitched as he entered her and Sam dropped his forehead to hers again with a groan, kissing her eyelids gently then kissing her again as if he couldn't get enough of it.

Sam drew out slowly and moved back in at the same pace, Tannia moaned into the kiss and ran her fingers though the hair on the back of his head, arching into the movement and biting gently at his bottom lip again.

The two of them set a steady rhythm, enjoying the feeling of being with each other again and dragging out the pleasure as long as they could. They panted in time with each other as they moved and stroked each other's sides, faces, backs, wherever they could reach, as if they were making a sculpture out of each other's bodies and committing the shapes to memory.

The desperation for each other won out quickly though, Tannia arching into Sam suddenly and causing his hips to stutter slightly before he growled and started to thrust faster, Tannia meeting each movement and her head dropping back into the pillows again as Sam kissed and nibbled gently at her neck.

Tannia gasped again as Sam began to gently rub his hand over her breast, squeezing it slowly and rubbing his thumb over the nipple as increased his pace slightly and moaned against her neck.

Tannia moaned and wrapped her legs around Sam's waist, pulling him closer and letting him get deeper as his hips stuttered again at the change of angle. Sam moved to prop himself on his arms and thrust faster, watching Tannia's face as she moaned and arched into him, her hands gripping his forearms tightly as she orgasmed after a few more thrusts.

Sam moved with her through her orgasm and came shortly after, his hips losing their rhythm and his body juddering with the release as he kissed Tannia through their comedown before pulling out and throwing the condom away.

When Sam rolled back onto the bed Tannia lay her head on his chest and kissed his neck gently as Sam wrapped his arms around her and hugged her tightly.

"I've really missed you," he murmured into her hair and she laughed, tightening her hold on his chest as she murmured the same in response and closed her eyes happily.

Dean tumbled onto the bed with a gasp as Castiel pushed him down onto it and straddled his hips. In a second they were both naked as Cas used his grace to rid them of their clothing and smirked at Dean's pupils dilating.

Dean moved his hands to cup Castiel's cheek, but Cas pinned them to the bed and shook his head, "you will not touch me, or yourself, unless I tell you to," he murmured into Dean's ear. Dean groaned and nodded slightly.

Castiel leant back and nodded his approval then removed his hands from Dean's wrists, stroking them down his arms and resting them on Dean's hips as he watched the goosebumps blossom on the tan skin.

Cas leant down and licked a stripe up the middle of Dean's chest, moving back down the same path and ghosting a breath over it, causing Dean to shiver and close his eyes as his head dropped back onto the pillows. Cas glanced up at Dean and then nipped at his hip suddenly, causing Dean to yelp and glare at him.

"Watch," Castiel said as he kissed the skin he'd just bitten and began to mouth his way down Dean's hip slowly.

Dean gulped slightly and did as he was told, watching as Cas made his way down one hip, then up the other. Cas moved to Dean's happy trail and began nuzzling and nibbling at it, moving further down to Dean's growing erection slowly and making Dean's mouth go dry as he watched.

Castiel kissed his way up Dean's penis and mouthed the head gently, keeping eye contact with Dean as he did so. He took the head into his mouth and started to suck, sinking slowly to the base and tracing his tongue down the vein on the underside.

Dean grabbed at the sheets with his hands and groaned, watching as Cas began to bob up and down slowly and tongue at his penis roughly. Cas pulled off after he made Dean moan again, and reached over the bed to get the lube out of Dean's duffel bag.

Cas sat on the bed between Dean's legs and slicked up his fingers. He rubbed them against Dean's entrance in slow circles, watching as Dean began to pant more harshly and roll his hips to put more pressure onto Cas' fingers, squeezing his eyes shut then opening them quickly as Cas moved.

"Damnit, Cas," Dean moaned as Cas put a little more pressure into his rubbing but still didn't push inside.

Castiel chuckled, "what, Dean? Tell me what you want."

"Get on with it."

"Get on with what?"

Dean groaned, "get on with getting your fingers inside me."

Castiel complied, pushing two fingers into Dean slowly and holding Dean's hips in place so he couldn't rock back to speed up the process. Cas began pumping and scissoring his fingers gently, watching Dean's face as his breath hitched and he arched as much as he could into the movement, his eyes lidded and tongue licking at his bottom lip.

Cas grinned as he added a third finger and began to crook his fingers as he pulled them out, rubbing just shy of Dean's prostrate and causing the hunter to writhe on the bed trying to get him to touch it.

Cas jerked his fingers over the bundle of nerves and Dean cried out in surprise then groaned as Castiel massaged it gently, rubbing circles around and over it as Dean continued to pant and moan as he relaxed against the bed.

Castiel pulled his fingers out slowly and reached for the lube again, slicking up his own erection and sliding into Dean carefully, leaning down to kiss him as he moved further into the heat of Dean's body. Dean responded hungrily, clutching at the bed sheets and rolling his now free hips down to meet Cas as he fully embedded himself into the human.

Dean and Cas groaned at the same time as Castiel stilled to let Dean adjust, kissing him languidly and running his hands through Dean's short hair. Cas trailed his hands slowly down Dean's ribs, causing the hunter to laugh slightly and squirm, rolling his hips in an attempt to distract the angel who just smiled and began to move slowly.

The strokes were deliberate, and long, drawing the most amount of sensation as possible from the two men. The two of them panted in each other's breath, their mouths hovering millimetres apart and occasionally meeting for a few moments before moving apart again.

Dean growled and moved to kiss Castiel properly, the angel easily leant out of the way with a grin and thrust suddenly into Dean, making the hunter's eyes widen as he gasped. Cas attacked Dean's mouth then, delving his tongue in to tangle with Dean's and making Dean sigh in happiness as he returned the kiss desperately.

Cas sped up his thrusts slightly, cupping Dean's face with one hand as he continued the kiss and bracing the other on Dean's shoulder as Dean rocked back onto him. Castiel moved from Dean's lips to mouth at his neck, nibbling his way up and down the tender flesh and licking over the pulse in Dean's neck.

He made his way to Dean's ear and nibbled at the lobe slightly, "touch yourself," he breathed into the shell of Dean's ear.

Dean groaned and released his hold on the bed sheets with one hand, moving it down his body to take his erection in hand and pump in time with Cas' thrusts.

Cas nibbled back down Dean's jaw and around to his other ear, "you can touch me too, if you like," Dean's hand instantly snapped to Cas' hair, tangling into the messy locks and pulling his head back around so Dean could kiss him properly again.

Cas growled as Dean tugged on his hair and thrust faster into him, Dean speeding up along with him and moaning into the kiss as Cas bit and sucked on his tongue. Castiel adjusted his angle slightly, lifting Dean's hips with one hand and brushing the head of his cock over Dean's prostrate roughly, making the hunter moan loudly and drop his head back again, exposing his throat.

Cas kissed Dean's neck roughly, laving his tongue over the dips and raised edges of his Adam's apple as Dean moaned and it vibrated through his throat and onto Cas' tongue. Castiel continued to speed up his thrusts gradually until he was panting against Dean's skin with the need to come.

He moved his head to Dean's ear, "come. Right now."

Dean stilled slightly, his mouth agape then came over his hand and chest with a loud moan, Castiel following soon after as the tightness inside Dean became too much. Cas continued to thrust shallowly through their orgasms then dropped to Dean's chest when they'd completely finished.

Dean stared at the motel ceiling and panted, gasping in breaths to get his breathing back to normal as Cas chuckled and pulled out of him, cleaning them up and putting the covers over them with a twitch of his hand so he didn't have to move too much. He nuzzled into Dean's chest and smiled as Dean's arms wrapped around him in a gentle hug.

"I enjoy that," Castiel murmured and snuggled his head further under Dean's chin.

Dean chuckled, "good, 'cus if you didn't I think I'd be upset."

Cas smiled sleepily, "I love you, Dean."

Dean kissed the top of his head and felt his eyes drooping, "love you too, Cas."

"MORNING LOVEBIRDS!" Tannia shouted through the open window of Dean and Castiel's room, earning her a yelp and a thump as someone, probably Dean, threw something at the window.

Sam laughed behind his hand as he leant against the Impala, "be careful, or he really is going to regret letting you come back."

Tannia grinned and walked over to him, letting him pull her against him and wrapping her arms around his neck, "I'd love to see him try and get rid of me," she winked as Dean opened the motel room with a scowl, pulling on his shirt and being followed out by an equally scowling Castiel.

They packed their stuff into the Impala, dropped off their keys, and drove off to their next destination.


End file.
